the things he said
by lesleytonyb
Summary: when two people love each other, not even God can keep them apart. college AU, Goku and Vegeta are both human. This story contains graphic descriptions of M/M sex, as do most of my stories. what can I say, I'm a perv. if you aint into that I wouldn't recommend this. I also wouldn't advise religious people to read it, as it may offend. everyone else, enjoy xlxl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Hi, I'm Goku.

It is my third year at south city college, winter term has just started and everyone is busy scouting for girls, studying hard and partying even harder. Then there is me. I'm just here for the football. some of the other lessons are cool, and I have some great friends here, but honestly, it's mostly the football.

Girls? meh, I can take or leave them. Don't get me wrong I have a lovely girlfriend, she is the most beautiful girl in college, so all the guys tell me. I'm just not preoccupied with girls like everyone else seems to be, I have much more important things to think about, like the next game for example. Which is in one week. We are fourth in the league and if we can just beat Oakview college of fine arts we will actually have a chance of winning this. My collage hasn't won the league for fifteen years and I so want it to be me that finally leads our team back to greatness. I can just picture it now, everyone chanting my name as I held the cup high above my head, it was going to be awesome. Me and the guys were gonna train hard, make sure we are all on point for the match. No one was allowed to slack off.

I stand in the dying light leant against one of the tall sycamore trees that line the wide walkway leading to our college, leaves on the floor at my feet as the trees shed the last of their summer foliage. The huge sandstone buildings looking slightly gloomy in the fading evening light. Its usual hustle and bustle slowing down by this time in the day. Nearly all the hundreds of windows are just black squares against the light stone now, very few teachers remain to teach the few over eager students who take evening classes.

"Hey Gokuuuu" a bunch of giggling girls wave as they sashay past me. I give them a weak wave back

"He's so hot" I hear one of them gush as they totter away in their way too high heels. I run my fingers through my spikey black hair. I've always thought of myself as quite plain, pale skin, eyes so dark they are almost black, thin lips, tall, six foot one to be exact, big muscles. I suppose I am what most girls are looking for, all the girls here, at least, seem to think I am the bee's knees. I watch them leave, their short skirts and tiny belly tops leaving little to the imagination. I wonder how they are not frozen as the crisp air nips at my cheeks. One of them was wearing a cute little orange get up the exact same colour as our team's kit, I really like that colour.

"Hey, Goku, my man" Yamcha slaps me hard on the shoulder, he already has his kit on, as do I. His long flowing black hair swishing to the side like a waterfall as he moves, I return the gesture. It's kinda like a ritual for the guys on the team, we all have to slap each other as hard as we can. We all know it's as hard as possible but everyone pretends like they have put no effort in at all. And of course, it really hurts. But we all pretend we didn't even feel it. It's just to show how macho we are I presume.

"Yamcha, how's it going?"

"Going good, what one of those hotties were you checking out?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Actually, I was just admiring the colour of one of their skirts" I admit, then immediately regret it when I see Yamcha's deadpan expression.

"Ha-ha, I'm joking dude, I was checking out the little blond, gosh you're too gullible" I lie, praying that there was a little blond amongst them.

"Hahaha, you crack me up man" he says as he clouts me again.

Phew that was close. You see the problem with being the team captain is everyone expects you to be the most manly, strong and cocky guy there is, and that's just not me. I mean I'm strongish, possibly stronger that some of the older guys, but cocky? no way. Manly? nuh-uh. I'm doing a sound job of pretending though, essentially, I just copy what the other guys do, act like the brainless thugs they all are and so far, I'm fitting in just fine, actually, I'm fitting in great. I am one of the popular, trendy guys, everybody loves Goku. And, why wouldn't they? I play the part of the confident, hot college guy perfectly. Sometimes I wish I could just be me, but then, who would like that guy? He wouldn't fit in at all.

We hit the field, divvy up into two teams and start the game. This is when I feel alive, this is what I breath for. When I'm on this field I don't see a bunch of twenty something guys running around in orange shorts, I see my battle ground. My team are my soldiers and I'm their king, we get in formation and attack their goal, I predict every move they make before they even figure it out themselves. On the field, I'm invincible. Of course, my half of the team wins three to two, they didn't stand a chance. Don't get me wrong all my team are excellent players, but I am the one that gives the team the confidence needed to win.

"Nice game, who's coming to Caspar's for shakes?" Tien, one of the older guys asks. Caspar's is the chosen place to hang out after school. Its where all the "cool" kids go. The interior is garishly decorated in sparkly black and neon pink, with long leather benches and mirrors everywhere you turn. In the places defence, despite their terrible taste in décor, they make an amazing milkshake, and their waffles are out of this world.

I sit down and someone hands me my favourite milkshake, I never have to buy my own, people are just queueing up to buy me a drink. God knows why, but I'm not moaning about it. I have money, well my parents are loaded so I never want for anything. I also have a Saturday job, its twelve hours for minimum wage, there's not much point in me having the damn job at all but my parents insist. God intended men to go to work, so go to work I must.

God makes a lot of the rules in my house, my family are Roman Catholic. God says I have to go to church every Sunday. God says I must pray morning, noon and night, God says I must keep my room tidy, cleanliness is close to godliness after all. God says I must pray before each meal. God says I can't drink alcohol. God says I'm not allowed girls to stay over even though I'm nineteen, nice one God, that's the only rule I approve of. God says I can't have a PlayStation, pretty sure my mum is making that one up, but who am I to argue with God?

I drink my chocolate caramel milkshake, with whipped cream and chocolate chips on top, it's really yummy. If my mum saw this she would have a heart attack, she likes me to eat clean. I stay quiet and observe the other guys as they banter and tease between themselves. Various girls have joined us at our usual table, some sit on the laps of the over eager guys while others just subtly flirt.

Chichi is at my side, as usual. Her long black hair pulled into a tight bun, with a thin strand of hair hanging down and framing her beautiful face. She is dressed conservatively compared to the other girls, a purple jumper with diamantes round the neck line and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her olive skin is not plastered in makeup, she has no need to wear the stuff her skin is flawless without it. She catches me looking at her and smiles. She is such a nice girl. everyone tells me I'm so lucky to have her, and I am, really lucky. She is smart, she likes football, she is understanding and she never acts like the other girls. Some of them girls want to jump into bed with every guy that looks at them, but not Chichi. She wants to wait, and I am such a perfect gentleman that I would never try to rush her. Little do they know that I'm not ready yet either. Sex out of wedlock is a sin. I'm not sure I completely agree with that rule, my cousin Bulma has had sex loads and she is still one of the nicest people I know, but again, who am I to argue with the man upstairs, if he says it's a sin, it's a sin and that's final. I know that sex can ruin people though, I've seen the most dedicated players leave the team all because they got a girlfriend and had sex. I don't wanna be that guy, I wanna put my morals first and everything else second, I'm not going to hell for some girl. I don't need something like sex ruining my football for me either.

Once my shake is finished I stand to leave.

"Oh, Goku you're not leaving already?" Chichi asks pouting.

"Yeah babe, sorry, I got work in the morning."

"But it's still early."

"I gotta be in work at 7 in the morning, sorry Chichi" I ignore her pouts and the protests from the rest of the guys and make my way down the darkened, deserted street to the bus stop. It's started to rain and a couple of people run from shelter to shelter holding umbrellas or newspapers over their heads in an attempt to keep dry. There are never many people around here when it starts to get dark though, I live in a quiet little town where nothing ever happens. In some ways that's a good thing, there is never any crime, apart from maybe a few teenagers from my college having too much to drink and fighting. But sometimes it's just boring. There's a high street with some cool shops, like Caspar's, there's a supermarket, a little pub a few schools and churches, and that's all really. The rest is just houses. If you want to go into the city it's an hour-long bus ride. The rain is getting heavy now, I'm not too bothered, I like the rain.

I stroll to the bus stop at a slow pace, I'm not really in that much of a hurry to get home. My mum knows I had training after college and she hasn't called me yet so I know she's not panicking about my whereabouts. Honestly, I just couldn't wait to get out of that place and work was the perfect excuse. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong with that crowd. The constant pretending to be someone I'm not can get a bit wearing at times. Sometimes I wish I could just be myself around my friends, whoever that is. I've spent so long being the cool, cocky Goku that I can hardly even remember what the real Goku is like.

There's a cute little baby screaming its head off on the bus, its mother tries continuously to calm it all to no avail. I see other people around me tutting and shaking their heads. I feel sorry for the mum, she can't help it after all, she is trying her best. I can see she is feeling anxious, twirling her scruffy ginger hair round her fingers. I give her a smile when her eyes catch mine. At least she knows not everyone is cross with her.

By the time I reach my front door I am soaked through, but I still hang around outside for a moment. The rain pelting down on me is somehow refreshing, cleansing. Everything smells fresh and cold when its raining. I look up and hold my eyes open, the raindrops look beautiful as they fall towards the earth, like a million scattered crystals falling from heaven, I wonder if anyone else noticed their beauty, probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meet my family.

I walk up my long black and white tiled garden path, the lines either side of me poker straight, mum had obviously been doing some gardening today, she likes to keep her garden in pristine condition, her roses were the best on the street, she told us often, she was very proud of them. My key turns in the lock and as soon as the door opens my mother's voice floats out to me

"Goku, is that you?"

"Yes mum" I call back, "who else would it be" I murmur under my breath. My mum is an austere woman, with a rigidly puritanical outlook. Some people might say she is emotionless, but I don't think she is, I just think she hides her true feelings away for our benefit, after all how could she run this house in the almost military, methodical way she does if she were to let her emotions get in the way.

"Hi Goku, you have a good day?" my dad calls from his favourite chair in the living room. He spends most evenings there. He works as a lawyer in the city, and wears a suit every day. Other than that I don't know much about my father. He keeps to himself and lets my mum completely rule the roost. When I was younger he used to take more notice of me, when he was full of hope that one day I would become a flashy lawyer just like him and he could brag about me at Sunday prayer group, but as I grew up it became more and more apparent that I wasn't cut out for that kind of work. I am clumsy and forgetful, don't get me wrong I'm far from the dumbest guy at college, but not that far. Slowly over the years my dad lost interest, he tried for a short while to get into football but he just doesn't like it, so in the end he gave up pretending.

"My day was great dad, how about yours?" I ask politely.

"Good, I won a big case today."

"Great, well done" I answer. I also gave up trying to understand his job a long time ago. I couldn't care less what criminal he helped to walk free today.

"Goku" my mum calls from the kitchen where I can hear her pottering about with pans, obviously cooking dinner.

"Yes mum" I enter the kitchen to see her at the stove stirring a big pot of mince.

"Can you cut up some mushrooms for me, we're having spaghetti bolognaise" she points to the fridge.

"Of course mother" I reply. Fetching the mushroom and a big knife from the rack.

"Not that knife darling that's for bread, use the slightly smaller one" she calls to me.

"Yes mum" I say automatically and switch the knife over. We stand in silence for a while both doing our little jobs.

"Where is Radditz this evening?" I ask her. My sister Radditz usually helps mother with the cooking. My mum believes the kitchen should be a woman's place, as god intended. I actually quite enjoy cooking, I mean I'm not at all good at it, but I like to do it regardless. But if I admit this to my mum she would probably start to worry that I was queer or something, so I keep that to myself.

"Radditz will be home shortly, she's at a friend's house studying" my mum informs me sharply. I get the feeling she isn't so happy with Radditz about something, but I know better than to ask mum. I will try to get it out of my sister later. She is four years older than me, and in a lot of ways she has it a lot worse than I do. Catholic women have a lot more rules and regulations to stick to that Catholic men. My mum tells her how she must dress, how she must act, who she can talk to, what she can say, the Radditz that the world sees is hardly the real Radditz at all. But I know the real girl, behind all the properness. Me and my sister are very close, we've had to be. Talking to our parents about anything that doesn't include studying or church is a taboo so we speak to each other.

When she gets home I hear my dad ask her the exact same question he asked me, the same question that he asks both of us every day when we return home from school, she answers politely and he tells her he won a big case today, she says well done then comes into the kitchen.

"Hello mother, Goku" she says demurely "Dinner smells delicious" I look up from my mushrooms and freeze. My sister is wearing bright red lipstick, if my mum sees that she will freak. Radditz must have forgotten to take it off before she came into the house. My mother starts to turn.

"Mother!" I yell startling everyone in the room.

"Have I sliced these mushrooms finely enough for your liking?" I ask pointing at the chunks in front of me.

"Really Goku, there's no need to yell" She chastises me. As she looks at the mushrooms I wave to get my sisters attention then point frantically to my lips then hers. She gets what I am saying almost immediately and turns her back to me, fishing in her handbag for a tissue. She is not allowed to wear makeup, God says things like that impair the natural beauty of a person, and that is a sin.

"They are fine Goku, now go to your room and do your homework, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Yes mother" I say, leaving the kitchen.

As I pass Radditz who's mouth is now lipstick free she mouths "Thank you" and gives me a little thumbs up, I smile back at her. I will have to find out where she really was later, no one needs makeup to study.

My house is very big and my room is at the very top, we used to only have three floors but when the family across the street got an extension turning their loft into an extra bedroom my mother insisted that I required a bigger bedroom, so we absolutely needed a loft conversion. I didn't need a bigger room, my room is nearly empty as it is but I didn't complain and my father knew better than to argue with her. So now I sleep on the fourth floor, all alone like the bat in the belfry.

I sit at my desk and open my text books, I have math homework today, I hate maths, the numbers hurt my brain. I pull my phone out of my coat pocket and take a picture of the sheet of paper. I hit the message button and look through my contacts for Gohan, he's our goalie and also a genius. I send him the picture with the caption 'help 'he replies within three mins. The picture is sent back to me with every answer neatly photoshopped into place. Gohan is so clever, sometimes I feel a little envious of him, I try my very best not too because envy is a sin but I just can't help it. He is confident, and I don't mean like my fake confidence, his confidence is real as anything. He is smart and good looking. I bet his parents are so proud of him.

I leave my text books open on the desk, my mother likes to come and check that everything is done to her standard. If she is displeased with any of my work she will rip it from the book and demand that I redo it in a way that she approves of. I've learnt now the ways she likes things done so that doesn't happen very often. When I was in secondary school I remember once doing the same piece of homework seven times before I got it right.

I hear my mum calling and I make my way down the four flights of stairs. The rest of my family are already at the table, waiting patiently for me.

"Goku, it's your turn to say grace" my mother softly informs me. I keep it simple today, I have been known to go way over the top when saying grace, thanking god for everything from football to the sun, but today I'm hungry so I want to be fast.

"For the meal we are about to eat, for those that made it possible, and for those with whom we are about to share it, we are truly thankful, amen."

"Amen" my family chime in together.

"That was lovely Goku" we all start to eat, my mother is an exceptional cook, she took lessons once so that she could always cook good healthy meals for her family, and she does. She looks to my father who sits at the opposite end of the table to her.

"How was your day, darling?" she always asks him first, he is the head of the family after all and we are all subservient to him. this conversation never takes too long and I know I will be asked next, I am second in the pecking order.

"Good, I won a big case". My father says for the third time today. We all congratulate him again on a job well done, my mother beams with pride, that will be something she can brag about at mass on Sunday. The women there are very competitive, I've noticed. Seems strange really for a bunch of women who are not supposed to be envious and prideful. I asked my dad about it once, I said why do they all compete and speak badly of each other, he said it's because they have nothing better to do. I suppose that makes sense.

"Goku, how about you?" she turns her attention to me, breaking my train of thought.

"My day was good mother, my training went well, I think my team are ready for the game next Friday, I am confident that we can win." Everyone tells me how proud they are and my mother's smile widens even more so she now resembles the Cheshire cat.

"And Radditz?" she finally asks.

"My day was also good, thank you mother. My studies are going well."

"Good girl" my mother finishes and waits patiently for my father to ask about her day, as he always does. This is the bit that takes all the time, my mother doesn't generally tell us about her day, she instead tells us gossip about everyone else. None of us really care, but we live in a small country village where everyone knows everyone and people all need to know each other's business.

"How was your day Shirley?" my dad asks.

"Well, my day was fine, which is more than can be said for Betty, she just found out today that her husband, you know Peter, has been drinking, can you believe it?" she launches into a long and drawn out rant about the problems of alcohol, I tune out.

I eat my food quickly, my mind drifting back to the game on Friday, we are against Oakview college of fine arts, they are good, I even went and watched a couple of their games for research purposes, so I know who to watch, who to be wary of, and who are their weakest players, we can beat them.

Once I am excused from the table I take a shower and head back up to my room. I have nothing much to do so I just lay on my double bed and stare at the ceiling. I know I should sleep really as I've had a long day and have work tomorrow but I just don't feel tired. I look around my room. There's not much here to look at really. My bed is white, my walls are white, my floor is light wood my furniture the same. My mother believes our bedrooms should be for sleeping and studying, there's no need for distracting bright colours or clutter. There is one picture on my wall next to my bed, it depicts Mary holding baby Jesus, I like that picture. And on my desk there is a small frame with a picture of an angel with the words 'guardian angel, pure and bright, guard me while I sleep tonight', I like that one too.

I pick up my rosary kneel by my bed and start to recite, my mother says the rosary only takes her fifteen minutes but I am really slow, I take more like thirty, forty minuets even to get through it. I do enjoy it though. I hold the cross and make the sign of the cross on my body then pray to the apostle's creed. I think maybe the rosary takes so long for me because I add my own bits in, I don't tell my mum that though, I mean I do it all properly, of course, I'm not slacking, but then I add a few bits that I think got left out. I don't think God would mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Entre Vegeta Breigh.

I hurried through the swinging glass door, late as usual. I expected to be greeted by mayhem, as was the case every other Saturday. Mr Roshi running around like a headless chicken trying to serve customers and get the shop sorted out all at the same time, newspapers all over the floor, paper work everywhere, but not today. Today the shop is calm, every newspaper is neatly stacked, perfectly in place, a customer passes me with a smile on his face.

Behind the till is a man, whom I have never seen before. Who is he? I start to panic. Had my tardiness finally got me fired, is this man my replacement. My mother is going to kill me.

"Ah, you must be Goku. Uncle said you would be late" the strange man says in a velvety smooth voice, a small smirk spreading slowly across half of his face.

"Who are you?" I ask rudely. He seems completely unfazed by my abrupt manner.

"The names Vegeta Breigh, Uncle Roshi needed a weekend off, so I'm running the place for today" he explains, shaking my hand formally.

A customer comes to the till and buys a few items, Vegeta smiles politely as he serves them and makes small talk about the weather. I noticed that he called Mr Roshi uncle. He certainly doesn't look like he could be related to Roshi in any way. His flame of jet black hair a total contrast to Roshi's pure white straggles. Vegeta's features are sharp and pointy, but still nice. His large, dark eyes were….nice. I can't think of a better word to describe the guy, he just looks good. I stand there like a statue, not really knowing what to do, just staring at him. he gives me a lazy smile which softened his features a bit.

"You gonna jump on the till? Or you just gonna stand there gawking at me all day? either way suits me" he asks in a playful tone, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry" I mumble as I slide out of my coat. I get behind the counter, ready to work the till.

"No worries" he drawls his eyes running up and down my body "How's the football going?"

"Good, how'd you know I play football?"

"I will be attending your collage as of Monday, I came for a tour last week and principle Saunders was singing your praises, I can see why." I'm not sure I understood his sentence but I nod anyway.

"Yeah he always does that. Do you play?"

"Errr, no footballs not my thing". I feel a little disappointed.

"What college did you go to before?" I ask, there's no way he is just starting, he looks way older than me.

"I didn't. I've been living abroad for the last couple of years, but I've recently broke up with my boyfriend so I've moved back in with mum, decided it was about time I enrolled" he explained. I feel my cheeks redden, boyfriend? Did he say that by accident or was he … gay. Surely if he was he wouldn't openly admit it like that to a complete stranger.

"Boyfriend?" I ask, he must have said it by mistake.

"Yeah, he was cool when we first started dating but over time he became more and more of an asshole" Vegeta continued, unfazed by my obvious embarrassment at his confession.

"Sorry" I mumble, I'm not sure if I am sorry that his boyfriend was an asshole, or because he had a boyfriend.

"Ha-ha, what are you sorry for? I bet you're not an asshole" he chuckles.

"I…. I… don't know" I stutter stupidly, my face flushing. Where has all my fake confidence gone, I literally have no idea what to say to this guy, he's got me all flustered for no real reason. He pulls that little half smile again

"You're cute Goku, I'll be in the office if you need me" he informs me and disappears through the little door leading to the cash office.

I am left alone, there are no customers in the shop so I start to tidy up the already tidy magazine racks. I don't think I've ever met a gay man before, at least not one who would admit it. My poor mother would have a heart attack if she knew I was alone at work with what she calls a faggot. She would make me leave this place right away and look for a different job where there were no disgusting gays. I decide not to tell her, I don't want to leave and besides, Vegeta probably won't be here again anyway. I sigh at this thought, I realise that I hope he will be around more. Something about him intrigued me. His whole unapologetic honesty both surprised and amazed me. I want to know more about him. I stand back behind the counter, bored, I lean against it and stare off into space waiting for a customer to come in.

Vegeta comes out of the office, pushing the heavy wooden door open with his butt because he has a cup of coffee in each hand.

"You looked like you needed some company" he says gesturing towards the CCTV camera. "You want coffee?" he must have been watching me, I suddenly feel self-conscious hoping I didn't pick my nose or anything. Mr Roshi doesn't allow me to drink on the shop floor but since he's not here I accept the beverage. Coffee isn't my favourite drink but I take it anyway, I don't want to appear rude.

Vegeta swings himself up to sit on the counter, I looked him over, taking in his appearance. He didn't look gay, in my mind gay guys are feminine and speak in girly accents, Vegeta is all man. He is dressed in black, a colour that suits him. his body is muscular, even under his black shirt I can see his biceps bulging. He is quite a bit shorter than me, despite the way his hair seems to grow up rather than down. His skin is tanned and smooth. It feels good to look at him. my eyes slowly make their way back to his face, he is staring back at me, trying not to laugh. I suddenly realise how obviously I am checking him out, and how that must look to him.

"Finished?"

"Sorry," I mumble again, feeling like the world biggest idiot.

"Any time, no worries" He answers confidently, taking a sip of his coffee. As he speaks I notice a small diamond in his mouth, it takes me a second to fathom what it is.

"You have your tongue pierced?" I ask. By way of answering he sticks his tongue out then runs it along the front of his teeth making a clicking noise.

"You like it?"

"I…..guess. did it hurt?"

He shrugs "Lil bit, were you thinking of getting it done?"

"No way, my mother would never allow it, it does look real pretty though."

"How old are you?" he asks, almost suspiciously.

"I'm nineteen," I answer, a little puzzled.

"Thank fuck for that, why does your mum still tell you what to do?" I'm not sure why he is thanking fuck for my age, I decide not to question him about it because I have a funny feeling I won't like the answer.

"Well…. it's not just my mum, it's kinda against my religion too. God says we shouldn't disform our bodies with piercings and tattoos". I see his shoulders drop slightly as I mention religion.

"Ah…. I see. I have tattoos too; does that make me a bad boy?" he asks with a mischievous little smile. I look him over again, all the skin that is visible is clear and flawless, but that is only his face neck and hands.

"Can I see?" I ask, letting my curiosity get the better of me. I don't know what I want to see more, his tattoos or his body.

"Sure." he answers casually unbuttoning his shirt. I bite my bottom lip as he slides his shirt of. his left arm is a work of art to say the very least. Not just the tattoos either, the shape of it is perfect too. Were he shirtless on the front of one of the magazines that I just tidied he would still resemble a god amongst men.

His entire left arm is totally covered in amazing pictures and patterns. It is beautiful, I could stare at it for hours and still find things that I didn't notice before . there are spiders and birds and flowers, it really is stunning. I run my finger across his bicep. He doesn't seem to mind the contact. His skin feels soft, the tattoos don't feel any different to plain skin.

"It's gorgeous" I whisper

"Thanks, I've got another, you wanna see?" I nod enthusiastically, he starts to unzip his jeans.

"Whoa, where is it?" I enquire, looking away.

"Ha-ha, relax Goku, it's not on my dick" he assures me. I look back and see that he has pulled his waist band down just enough to show me an intricate green dragon wound across his hip. I want so badly to touch it but feel uneasy about touching such a personal area. I war with myself for a moment, the need to touch him eventually outweighing the need for propriety. My hand moves toward him, then I hesitate.

"It's ok, you can touch it," he urges. My fingertips gently brush against him, I can feel his hip bone hard beneath his skin. I swallow. A strange feeling spreads throughout my body making me tingle all over, especially between my legs. My face is hot and I know I must be so red. A young red haired woman enters the shop at that moment and gives us a confused look when she sees Vegeta half-naked behind the counter and I bent over touching his hip.

"Oh, sorry" she stutters.

"Ha-ha, no problem, nothing dodgy going on here, just a tattoo inspection," he explains pulling his shirt back over his shoulders. "Looks like I passed!" He adds gesturing to my flustered face, I avert my eyes, embarrassed. I don't know why I have that reaction. The woman giggles, making me even more mortified.

"What can I do for you?" he asks zipping up his jeans and grinning. His confidence shines more than that diamond in his mouth, he jokes casually with the girl and compliments her dress. She is totally at ease with him. he is a cool guy, interesting and funny, far from the demon my mother paints gay men as. I watch his movements and mannerisms, there's nothing girly about him, he just looks like any other man, well better actually, he looks amazing, desirable even. He knows I'm staring at him, he keeps glancing at me from the corner of his eye as he speaks, but I can't take my eyes off him. he is mesmerising.

It feels as though my shift has just started and already its five thirty and time to close the shop. It was busy today, much to my annoyance, usually I prefer a busy day, but not today. Today I wanted all the customers to bugger off so I could speak to Vegeta, I have questions to ask him, I want to hear him speak, the click clack of his tongue stud. Mr Roshi always takes ages to get the shop ready to close, but not Vegeta, he is efficient, the moment the clock struck five thirty he is ready to leave.

I don't want to leave yet, I want to spend more time with him. I wracked my brain trying to think of some excuse to hang out with him but I had nothing, luckily, he saves me

"Where do you live Goku?" he asks.

"Not far, just a bus ride away" I answer.

"You want a ride home?" he offers, I can't keep the smile off my face as I accept.

His car is small, black and immaculate. A fluffy air freshener hanging from the mirror. I cringe slightly as I notice one of those bumper stickers which reads "so gay I can't even drive straight" in neon pink letters, I will have to be certain my mum doesn't see me in this car, ever. He must see my facial expression, he follows my line of vision and chuckles a little.

"My mum bought me that, you don't approve?" that same smirk is back on his face.

"Erm, it's not that, it's just if my mum sees me get out of this car, with that sticker…." I trail off, I don't actually know what she will do, but it won't be good.

"It's ok Goku, I'll park around the corner from your house, that is, if you still want a ride? I understand if you would rather get the bus" he looks kinda sad as he says this, I realise that he is used to feeling unaccepted, he takes it as normal.

I shake my head "I'd love a lift," I say sounding sure of myself for the first time today. He opens the car door and gestures for me to get in. once I'm in he closes the door behind me and runs around to the driver's side.

As he starts the engine the radio blares to life, screaming out gangster rap music at top volume, he swiftly grabs the dial and turns it right down.

"Sorry, I like my music loud" He apologises.

"No problem, your car is real nice" I say, impressed, none of my friends have cars yet.

"This thing, I've had it six years, I got it when I first passed at seventeen, and it wasn't new then, but it still runs good."

Vegeta is a very good driver, he drives fast but I don't feel at all worried, I feel safe with him. his bumper sticker is wrong.

"You said you've been living abroad?"

"Yeah, I've been in Venice the last two years, it's where Fabrizio, my ex, is from. Beautiful country but I'm still glad to be home. I'm up on Boveny road now, d'you know it?"

"Yeah, I know it, my friend Tien lives there, are you in the houses at the beginning?" I ask wondering if he lives close to Tien, if so I might run into him sometimes.

"Nope, I'm in the flats at the end". I know the flats, or the council estate as my mother calls it, I'm not allowed there, it's a bit rough apparently, I don't mention this. We talk all the way home, he tells me he does martial arts for a hobby, I'm not surprised his body is that of an athlete. He asks me questions about myself. There is no awkward silence, his confidence and honesty make conversing with him as easy as breathing.

"So, you said your mum is religious? Are you also a man of faith?" he asks. I can tell he is not a religious man, everything about him is immoral, but I hear no judgement in his voice whatsoever. I tell him I am Catholic and he asks what that means. I'm not sure how to answer that really, so I just tell him it's a type of Christian. He seems happy with that answer.

We park just out of sight of my house. I don't want to say goodbye, he sees my hesitance.

"How about we go for coffee tomorrow?" he asks casually "I don't know anyone round here anymore, it would be nice to have someone to hang out with," I really want to tell him yes but tomorrow is Sunday, and Sunday is worship day.

"I'll be at church nearly all day tomorrow" I tell him, the disappointment clear in my voice, I can't hide it.

"We could go after, but that won't be until about six thirty" I tell him hopefully.

"That's fine, what about we go for a proper drink instead then?" he suggests.

"like my mum would let me drink alcohol" I laugh

"Ah…of course not" he rolls his eyes "What would you say to dinner?"

"I'd say, dinner, get in my belly". He laughs loudly.

"You're real cute Goku," he tells me for the second time that day, it makes me happy, he makes me happy.

"So where do you want to go?" he asks. I shrug, my family never eat out. The only places I know round here are the places my friends hang out and I don't want to go to them places with Vegeta. I wonder what Yamcha and Tien would say if they knew I had made friends with a gay guy, I don't think any of them would be ok with that. he senses my worry, he is good at picking up on my emotions I notice

"What's the problem? Talk to me" he urges, no anger in his voice. He puts me at ease and I know I can tell him my worries, he will listen.

"I really do wanna hang out with you, it's just if my friends see us together they will be mean, because you're …." I trail off

"Gay" he finishes the sentence for

"Yeah, and if anyone tells my mum she will kill me"

"Just for having dinner with me?" he raises his eyebrows

"Yeah, she will think you're trying to tempt me, she'll think it's a date…wait….. it's not a date, is it?" I suddenly panic, my heart pounding in my chest with worry, or was it excitement?

"Hmmmm, am I asking you out on a date? I suppose that depends on what your answer would be?" he looks at me expectantly, eyebrows raised, that pretty little half smile back on his face.

"I…. I…I don't" I stutter

"Ha-ha, relax Goku, I'm kidding, it's not a date. Just two pals having dinner, nothing romantic about it, for now" He adds with a wink. I feel my face redden and I try to think of some clever response to his blatant flirting but I have nothing, he turns my brain to jelly, so I just give him my number and tell him to call me tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Just dinner

I sit silently in the long wooden pew, the red velvet cushion doing nothing to stop my butt feeling uncomfortable, I've been sitting here for hours. I'm wearing my best black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, my hair is gelled into perfect spikes. I always dress my best on Sunday for church but today I have made an extra effort, I tell myself I don't know why, but I do. It's for him, well, I don't know where he's going to take me for dinner, I don't want to turn up underdressed.

Mass seems to drag on forever today, I usually really enjoy father blacks sermons, but today it was tedious and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I kept glancing at my phone, counting down the seconds till six thirty when I could finally get out of here.

Vegeta hadn't called yet, I suppose he was waiting for me to get out of church, I hope he didn't forget about me. My phone is usually turned off for the whole of Sunday but today it's just on silent, I must have checked it every five minutes. My mum hasn't noticed but I've seen Radditz giving me some funny looks. I didn't care, she wouldn't say anything to mum, although I did wonder what her reaction would be if I told her where I was going, and more importantly who I was going with, I think she would be ok with it.

I don't know why I want to see him so much, it is a jittery, urgent feeling, but still enjoyable. There is just something about him, he is the most laid back and easy going guy I've ever met, I feel I can be myself around him. god knows I can't be myself around my family. And if I was ever my true self around my friends they would probably disown me. But with Vegeta, myself just flows out like water and he drinks it all up and seems to like it, he thinks I'm cute, and he tells me so. I wonder if he will tell me that again today, I want him to, I like it. I like him.

I know it is probably wrong to befriend a gay man, but is it really a sin? I don't know who to ask. I sat with my bible on my lap for hours last night after I finished praying, searching for some guidance and found nothing about friendship. I found three passages telling me not to have sex with him, but I'm not planning on doing that, although I get the feeling he wouldn't say no. But there was nothing written about dinner. Didn't Jesus himself have dinner with twelve other men. Doesn't god say to love everyone, even the sinners? I'm sure dinner must be fine. That doesn't mean I'm gonna tell mum though. I've told her I'm meeting up with my cousin Bulma, I already text her and told her she needs to cover for me. She asked where I was really going, but didn't press when I told her it was a secret. I was happily surprised, I thought I was going to have to have to tell her, she can be quite persistent when it comes to gossip, she is very nosey. I mean don't get me wrong I know she wouldn't tell anyone but I was kinda embarrassed to say where I was going. Bulma doesn't live far from here, her mum rents an apartment for her close to college so she doesn't have to travel far, her parents moved to the city about a year ago. I am a bit jealous of Bulma, I'd love to live alone like she does.

Mass finally comes to an end and I can't get out of the doors quick enough. My heart is racing and there is a definite spring in my step

"Hello, Auntie Shirley" a familiar voice calls from across the street

"Ah, Bulma hello dear, don't you look just as beautiful as ever, how are you," My mother gushes placing a hand gently on her niece's shoulder. They chat for a while. I should have guessed this was going to happen, as soon as Bulma didn't question me I should have known she wasn't about to give up that easy, Bulma never gives up.

"Are you ready Goku?" she finally asks me. I say goodbye to my family and walk away with Bulma.

"Why are you here?" I whisper as soon as we are out of earshot

"The secrecy was killing me, I needed to know where you were going," She grins

"You could have just asked," I snap

"But I could tell you didn't want to tell me"

"You can't tell anyone ok, it's a secret," I tell her giving her a look to let her know I was serious

"Of course, I won't, you have my word," She assures me. I trust her, I know my secret is safe with her but that doesn't make me feel any less ashamed to tell her

"I'm just going to dinner with a friend," I admit, blushing

"And? Is it a date or something?"

"No! we're just friends"

"So why did you feel the need to lie about that?". Before I can answer by phone buzzes in my pocket. I snatch it out so fast I almost drop it then jab the green button and put it to my face

"Hello," I sing trying to make my voice sound nice

"Hey, Goku. Where am I picking you up? You still up for dinner?" his gritty voice purrs at me

"Yeah, of course I'm still up for it. Do you know our lady queen of heaven church?"

"Yeah, I know it," I can hear the smile in his voice

"Meet my round the back ok"

"Ha-ha, sneaking around much? I'll be there in five," He tells me

"cool, I can't wait," I say before hanging up and turning my attention back to Bulma, who has a funny look on her face

"so, it is a date"

"No I already told you it's just dinner with a friend"

"Goku, you are a terrible liar. why are you blushing? And why did you smile the biggest smile I've ever seen when your phone rang? I think you're meeting up with a lady you like," She says wiggling her eyebrows at me

"Well then you think wrong, it's not even a lady," I inform her smugly

"That was a man on the phone?"

"Yep," I think I've shut her up, but instead I see her mind working overtime.

"Are you gay Goku? You can tell me"

"Of course, I'm not gay, don't be silly," I say

"Ok, so you won't mind if when your _friend_ turns up I come onto him, will you?" this is not a question, this is a challenge. I know Bulma well enough to know she isn't bluffing, she will come on to Vegeta, blatantly if she must. I shouldn't care about that, why would I care if Bulma flirts with Vegeta? It's not as though I want to flirt with him. I shrug

"Do what you like," I say, trying to sound nonchalant "I'm not gay," I insist. Just then Vegeta pulls up to the curb, his pink bumper sticker right in front of us. Bulma sees it immediately, and sniggers a bit

"Oh, Goku," She looks at me as if I am really sweet or something holding her hands to her chest

"He's just a friend," I hiss. Vegeta hops out of his car and comes around to open my door for me

"Hey, cutie. Don't you look sharp?" he exclaims taking in my fitted suit.

"Yeah, I have to dress nice for church," I explain unable to keep the smile from my face as I look at him. he is wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, his tattooed arm on show and, oh my, I forgot how nice he looked. He is truly stunning.

"And there was me thinking you got dressed up for me," He says in mock offence, "And who is this lovely lady?" he asks kissing Bulma on the hand, she giggles and blushes

"I'm Bulma, its lovely to meet you…."

"Vegeta Breigh, and the pleasure is all mine," He says. They converse for a moment, and Bulma is flirting her ass off. As I stand there watching them I notice four things. One, I may be gay. Two, I'm definitely gay for Vegeta. Three, if Bulma doesn't stop flirting with him I might punch her, and four, I was gonna burn in hell for the first three.

"I'm taking Goku to a little restaurant, a few miles away, will you be joining us?" he asks. Bulma opens her mouth to answer but I cut in

"No, she's got plans," I tell him, looking pointedly at her

"Shame, did you need a ride anywhere?" he offers her. He says he will drop her home. As he walks over to the car I mouth to her

"Stop it"

"I knew it," She mouths back

"please don't tell anyone," I whisper starting to panic, if she tells even one person it will spread like wildfire through the whole collage. The captain of the football team, Gay. Who ever heard of something so ridiculous, I am supposed to be macho.

"don't fret, I won't. He is HOT," She whispers fanning herself with her hand to emphasise her point.

"I know," I mutter back mimicking her gesture just in time for Vegeta to open my door and turn to me. Blast, how embarrassing. I know he saw me but he didn't mention it, he wouldn't want to make me feel uncomfortable.

I am quiet in the car as we drive Bulma home, the two of them make small talk and I try to come to terms with my recent realisation. I can't be gay, it's a sin, but as I look at Vegeta I know it doesn't really matter, I can't deny that I am drawn to him. he drives with one hand on the wheel, and a confident sneer on his face. He is so fetching, I just can't take my eyes off him again, he is like a magnet for my gaze. He keeps snatching glances at me and grinning wider and wider every time he catches me still staring at him. We drop Bulma home and she makes me promise to text her later. I know what this means, she is gonna ask a thousand questions and want to know every minute detail.

The restaurant is a long way away, but it is well worth the drive. The place is beautiful. We sit opposite each other at the small table, a red candle flickering between us casting shadows on his face that make him look dark and incredibly sexy. When he told me yesterday that there would be nothing romantic about this dinner, he lied, this place is so amorous. The lights dim, the ceiling hung with wispy fabric and twinkle lights, the walls whimsically decorated with pictures of woodland scenes, it's magical.

"Why did you pick a restaurant so far away?" I ask. He gives me a sad little smile

"I was under the impression that you were…..uncomfortable, being seen with me. Was a wrong?". I drop my eyes, a little ashamed

"No, thank you".

He passes me a menu

"Have whatever you want, I'm paying" he insists leaving no room for argument. I look at the menu everything sounds delicious, I decide on a risotto.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date and that there would be nothing romantic about it?" I say raising an eyebrow inquisitively at him

"Oh, so you find my company romantic? I'm flattered" he smirks

"I meant the restaurant," I clarify, feeling shy again

"Ohhhh," He pouts at me and I can't hold back the little laugh. We talk as we eat, the food is exquisite, the only thing in this place more delicious looking than the food is Vegeta himself. His eyes so dark and shiny they look like twinkling stars in this candle light. his very movements are beautiful, even the smallest gesture of his hand or inclination of his head is graceful and elegant. He tells me that he is learning the bo staff at the moment which is a long thick stick used as a weapon. I'd like to see him practice.

"How was mass?" he asks, once our food is nearly finished

"good I think, though I struggled to concentrate properly," I admit

"Oh? Why was that?" he knows why

"I had other things on my mind," I sigh dropping my head a little, he sees my internal battle

"What's wrong? Talk to me," He prompts. I know I can be honest with him, he won't judge me or try to get me to do anything I don't want to, I can tell he will be a perfect gentleman.

"I…. like you," I say so quiet that is not much more than a whisper. He nods

"I figured as much, I like you too, Goku. I assume there is a problem regarding your faith?". I can't bring myself to speak, I don't know what to say or think.

"Goku, there's nothing wrong with being Gay"

"It's a sin, of course there is something wrong with it, god says its wrong"

"God said a lot of things were wrong, but that was a long time ago, times have changed people understand a lot more now. There's no need to be upset," He places a comforting hand over mine, I hesitate before pulling my hand away.

"I can't," I whisper

"That's fine, we can be friends though, right?" he asks with that same pretty smile

"I…guess, but….my friends, and my mum…."

"Well none of them need to see us together, we can be ninja friends," He puts on a karate pose that makes me giggle

"Ok, ninja friends is fine. But…. are you gonna try to change my mind, and be more?"

"Do you want me to?" I think for a few moments before nodding

"Well then, if it's gonna be a battle between me and your god, he had better up his game, coz I won't give up on you easily"


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5. His first day.

Monday morning and I'm running late, as usual. It doesn't seem to matter what time I get up, I still manage to waste just enough time that I end up rushing around to get out the house on time. I sling my black jacket over my shoulders and scoop my backpack up from the floor.

"Bye mum," I call as I run from the house. The front door slams behind me and I don't need to be able to hear my mum to know she is shouting "Don't slam the door, Goku!"

It's a cold and wet morning and I wish I were still in my bed, as soon as I step outside the cold air hits my face like a thousand pins, making it sting. I run down the garden path and across the grassy area out the front of my house, heading to the bus stop. Even though I'm sure I've already missed my bus. I'm gonna have to walk to college, be even later and get soaked in the process, great. In my haste to get out of the house I forgot to tie my laces. I feel as though I'm moving in slow motion as one of my trainers slams down onto the grass, trapping the trailing lace of the other foot underneath it. I see it happen but I have far too much momentum to stop in time. I fall spectacularly, my face scraping through the wet mud, my feet in the air behind me. As I lay face down in the dirt I wonder if this day could possibly get any worse. I lay still for a moment, I'm pleasantly surprised that I'm not seriously hurt. Eventually I pull myself off the ground, just in time to see my bus pull away.

"Blast," I shout kicking my backpack angrily, then trying to brush some of the mud off my face.

A car beeps from across the street, I look up to see Vegeta grinning at me from behind the window. Great, that's what I need, that's literally the last person I want to see me all wet with mud smeared across my face. I sigh and stomp my way over to his car, he gets out into the rain just to open the door for me but even this doesn't make me smile today. I sling my bag onto the back seat and plonk myself heavily into my chair. He jumps back into the driver's side.

"Morning," He says chirpily "That was quite some falling you did there."

"Oh… You saw that, did you?" I cringe.

"Yeah, I woulda come and helped you up, but I didn't want your mum to see us together," He replies, handing me a box of tissues, which I take to clean myself up with.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I grumble, feeling completely embarrassed that he saw my spectacle.

"I had to drive this way to get to college," He shrugs, starting the engine and carefully pulling out onto the main road. I think for a moment.

"I thought you said you lived in the flats up on Boveny?" I question.

"Yep," He answers simply without looking at me.

"But you have to drive past college to get here," I say confused.

"I took a little detour," He explains.

"Why?"

"I, er, had to pick something up," He answers with his trademark smirk.

"What?"

"Ha-ha, you are too persistent for your own good Goku, its cute. I just wanted to pick you up, okay?" He admits and I suddenly feel stupid for pressing so much. He came all this way just for me.

"Thank you," I mumble.

"My pleasure, now, can I drive you all the way to college? Or do I need to be a ninja and drop you around the corner?" He asks.

"Around the corner, please," I mutter. "You make it sound like it's my fault my family is… strict."

"Not the word I would have used, but I'm sorry cutie, I didn't mean to make it sound like I was blaming you. I don't blame you at all," He looks sideways at me.

"Why do you call me cutie?" I ask, feeling a mixture of flattered and shy.

"Because you're cute, Is it a problem? I can call you sexy if you would prefer."

I feel my face redden even more. How does this guy always get me blushing?

"It's not a problem… I like it," I admit.

"Which one, cutie or sexy?" He grins.

"Either… Do you think that I'm…. Ya know?"

"Sexy? Fuck yeah, you're hot as hell Goku."

I'm not sure how I feel about being compared to Hell, especially since I will probably end up there at this rate, but I don't say anything.

He drops me off on the next road along from college, making sure no one is around to see me get out of the car.

"Can I talk to you at all, during the day?" He asks, I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, text me."

He nods and does that sad little smile again.

"Will do," He says then drives off leaving me on the pavement feeling terrible. I walk the rest of the way slowly, I'm not late anymore since he got me here so quick. Would it really be so bad for me to turn up with Vegeta? Would anyone even notice that he was gay? As I said before, he doesn't look gay. But if someone found out he is and knew I'd been hanging out with him, I would get ridiculed, the acceptance I've worked so hard for would be void. No, I am right to hide this friendship from everyone else.

One of the great things about being on the football team is that we get time off from lessons to train when we have a big game coming up. The whole team is here, all dressed in our bright orange kits. Were doing some training exercises. It's my job as captain to encourage them all, even the ones I don't really want to. I don't like Tien much, he is by far the most loud and obnoxious member of the team, but he is a great forward, he doesn't score as much as Yamcha, but his goal average is good. His huge size intimidates the other team making them shy away from tackling him, it's a good advantage.

Most of the guys are just practicing their footwork at the moment, there's not much we can do to improve our game. Krillin and Piccolo, two of my midfielders are taking turns to shoot penalties at Gohan, nothing gets past that kid, he is the only member of the team younger than me, only by a few months, he's one of the best goalies I've ever seen, ain't no professional got nothing on him. He's like a little terrier, once that ball gets anywhere near him he grabs it, he's good. Zarbon and Dodoria rush past me, passing the ball back and forth between them. Zarbon's long blond ponytail whipping from side to side as he runs, I notice Dodoria has put on a bit of weight, I'll have to have a chat with him in private later, I need my whole team on top form. Maybe I'll offer to take him to the gym, I could benefit from a workout as well.

The lunch bell rings and I congratulate my team on some training well done, our next game is in four days. We are currently fourth in the league and points are pretty close so technically we only need to win two of our three remaining matches and we'll still take the season. I aim to win all three games, of course. As we make our way to the canteen, still all fully kitted up people cheer for us, we are like heroes round here. Some of the other guys lap up the attention but I'm not really interested. My eyes are scanning the corridors, peeking through all the glass windows of the lecture rooms, just trying to get a glimpse of Vegeta, I wonder where he's hiding?

In the canteen, we sit at our regular table, a few girls join us, Chichi included. She sits loyally at my side and I feel terrible. When I was out last night with Vegeta telling him that I liked him I didn't spare her a single thought. I will have to break up with her, it's just not fair to keep her, she could be with a guy who is actually into her.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, I pull it out at the speed of light, it's him.

*Oh my fuck, you look like an actual carrot with all that orange and that spiky hair, lol* I smile and look round the large room, I can't see him anywhere. I quickly text back.

*Is that supposed to be a compliment? Where are you?*

*Damn right it's a compliment, you are a sexy carrot. Look to your left* I glance over trying to look inconspicuous, I spot him sitting alone, I feel a bit sorry for him, but he looks happy enough.

*I see you, is there such a thing as a sexy carrot?*

*There is now, lol*

"So, who's heard the news," Nappa asks, sipping from his apple juice carton and pulling me back to reality.

"What news?" I ask.

"You didn't hear? Apparently, a faggot started here today," Yamcha tells me, spitting out the word faggot as though it were poison in his mouth. I try but I can't help my face screwing up, how dare he talk about Vegeta like that. I fight to hold it together, I can't defend him they would all want to know why I was defending a gay guy. How could I talk myself out of that one? I couldn't.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, hoping he mistakes my disgust with him as disgust for the 'faggot'.

"You know Launch? She asked the new guy out, said he was hot or some shit. He turned her down, when she asked why, he said he was Gay, just blatantly like that 'I'm gay,' didn't try to hide it or nothing, fucking disgusting man," I nod and look at my food, I don't want to hear any more of this. They all keep talking about it, the only ones who don't get involved are Gohan and Dende, they just sit quietly.

"I heard he has his tongue pierced, that's so gay," Someone chimes in, I don't even look up to see who it is. I feel out of place in this conversation.

"I'm surprised they let him come to this college," I hear trunks mumble. I just hope Vegeta can't hear all this but it's not a massive canteen and my friends are loud, so he probably can. I risk glancing round at him, he is texting, my phone buzzes.

*Can I drive you home later?* He asks. He seems totally unaffected by the nasty things my friends are saying about him, almost like he doesn't care what they think.

*Sure, where should I meet you?*

*Principle Saunders said I could use the hall to practice my Bo staff, I got the impression you wanted to see me train, you could meet me there*

*Awesome, I'll be there :)* I answer and quickly shove my phone back into my pocket.

At the end of the day, my friends all invite me to Caspar's but I make my excuses and get away from them as quick as I can, I really don't want to hear them talking bad about Vegeta anymore, it made me so angry earlier, how can people be so nasty about someone they don't even know. If they knew him they would like him, what's not to like? He is so funny and smart and just… perfect.

I check the coast is clear before heading towards the hall. The door is open and I can see Vegeta inside. I stand just in the doorway and stare, mouth open, unblinking at him. He is wearing a blue skin tight vest and matching loose fitting tracksuit bottoms, his feet are bare. he is moving slowly, his body bending into positions that I could only dream of getting into. His staff is like an extension of him, it moves with him, gracefully. He looks amazing, I notice that same tingling feeling as before, starting between my legs and spreading over my whole body. He ducks low to the floor, his staff held horizontally above his head then he lifts in one fluid movement and throws the stick into the air, it spins twice before he catches it with both hands. He continues for a while, spinning and twirling his face a perfect picture of concentration. After a few glorious minutes, he stops.

"Hi," I call, acting as though I'd only just walked through the door "I just got here," I lie.

He looks at me with a smile.

"You just got here?" He asks.

"…Yeah," I sound unsure. Why am I such a bad liar?

"I saw you as soon as you came," He tells me, placing his staff in a long black canvas bag and zipping it up, "Why did you think I put on such a show?"

"Oh, I didn't realise you had seen me, I wasn't like perving over you or anything like that, I was just watching ya know," I ramble awkwardly, feeling my face heat up.

"Ha ha it's fine Goku, you can perv on me all you like, it's cute," He winks, "You ready?" I just nod, I feel like maybe I should just shut up 'cause every time I open my mouth something stupid falls out of it. Not that Vegeta seems to mind though, he just calls me cute when I do something stupid.

Once in the car I think back to what Yamcha said earlier.

"Vegeta…?" I'm not sure how to phrase my question.

"Yes?" He waits patiently. I decide it's probably best to come straight out with it.

"Why did you tell Launch you were gay? Now everyone is talking about you. Why didn't you just say you didn't like her?"

"Why should I? I don't see any need to pretend to be someone who I'm not."

"What about fitting in, having friends. No one is gonna talk to you now."

"You're talking to me."

"Yeah… But what about everyone else? You could have just not mentioned it."

"If they can't accept me for who I am they why on earth would I want to talk to them, I certainly don't wish to speak to anyone in your charming bunch of mates," He says sarcastically.

"They're not usually that bad, they were just being nasty today," I defend them even though I know there is no defending their behaviour, it's kind of like a knee jerk reaction though, whenever they do something terrible I defend them, coz they are my friends. He can see I am upset about it so he doesn't say anything else bad about my friends.

"Ok, sorry, I'm sure they are nice. I just don't want to change who I am to be accepted, no one should have to do that. Do you see what I mean?" I nod, thinking of myself, I've changed myself to fit in all my life, it seems the only place I can be Goku is here, with Vegeta.

Editor: MrsVegetaOuji


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Thank God for Bulma.

Me and the guys are sitting on the grass outside college, just chilling having a laugh. Vegeta had turned up to pick me up again this morning, and yesterday as well. I feel happy. I am having my cake and eating it. At college, I hang out with my mates and act like a lad. And afterwards I hang out with Vegeta, and act like Goku. Life is great, all I needed to do was break up with Chichi, and that shouldn't be too difficult. Everything is going well. Then I see her, Bulma, marching towards me with an angry expression. Blast. I totally forgot to text her like I promised I would on Sunday, and it's Wednesday now, she's gonna kill me.

"Goku Son," she calls out, she only uses my full name when she is very cross with me. Yamcha jumps up from the grass. He has a huge crush on Bulma, and he just can't get the message that she isn't interested.

"Hi Bulma," He calls.

"Yeah hi, Goku why didn't you text me the other day?" She asks accusingly.

"I totally forgot, sorry Bulma," I admit sheepishly.

"Let's walk together," She suggests and I know better than to argue with her.

"Later guys," I say standing up to walk with Bulma. When we're out of earshot she turns to me.

"So, tell me everything," She gushes, "Every small detail," She doesn't seem angry anymore, I'm really pleased about that.

"Okay, well, at dinner we just talked, it was really nice though."

"Is he your boyfriend or what?"

"No, nothing like that, we're just friends. I already told you that," I say defensively.

"But you do like him though?" She questions. I sigh.

"Yeah, I really like him. What am I gonna do Bulma?" I say, plonking myself down on one of the benches out the front of the maths block.

"This is a nightmare, my mum is gonna kill me," I continue.

"Please don't take offence Goku but your mum has a serious stick up her arse, you can't let her influence your decisions or you'll never do anything. I'm not suggesting that you tell her you're gay, that would be stupid. But don't pretend to be something you're not for her, you get what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. I don't think my friends would accept it either," I tell her.

"That's 'cause your friends are dickheads Goku. But you don't need to tell them. No one needs to know about your personal life. Except me, I need to know every little detail. Have you kissed him yet?"

"Certainly not. That's just gross," I say but I can feel the blush creeping over my cheeks as I think about it. I bet it would be wonderful to kiss Vegeta. To touch him.

"You want to kiss him?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"I... guess."

"Oh, that's so adorable, you should do it Goku, you're nineteen for Christ's sake and you've never even kissed someone. I bet Vegeta really knows what he's doing. I can tell ya know, I bet he's amazing in bed," She says dreamily.

"Oi, stop thirsting after my man, I mean, I didn't mean _my_ man, you know what I meant."

"Ha-ha you want him to be _your_ man, don't you? Nothing is stopping you, just get with him and don't tell your mum, simple. He is so into you."

"I know, he told me he liked me but I still have a girlfriend for one, and... It's a sin," I say quietly, I know Bulma won't get it, she doesn't give a crap about sins, she never has, but to me it's important.

"You're still with Chichi?" She looks shocked.

"Yep," I admit.

"Oh you sly dog, two timing now? Would you like me to break up with her for you?"

"I should probably do it myself," I shrug.

"Right. Come on then we'll go and do it right now. You can't have a girlfriend and a boyfriend, well, not without them knowing anyway," We walk across campus. I know where Chichi will be. She doesn't hang out with our group all the time, I think the guys are a little too loud for her liking. A lot of the time she hangs out in the science block with what people call the geeks, or nerds. She gets on much better with those guys. Maybe she will be pleased when I break up with her, she won't have to keep putting up with the football bunch.

We soon find her, exactly where I knew she would be.

"Bulma, what should I tell her? I can't be honest with her, she might tell people."

"Tell her you need to concentrate on your studies. She's a nerd, she'll understand that."

I call Chichi out of the classroom she's in and tell he exactly what Bulma said. The reaction I got was not the one I was expecting at all. Instead of crying or shouting at me she throws her arms around me.

"Oh Goku, I'm so glad you said it. I've been thinking the same thing for a while now, I've been really struggling to keep up with my work and see you. Thank you Goku."

"Erm... No problem," I say, sounding totally confident but feeling kinda bummed that she was thinking of breaking up with me. I know that's stupid of me, but I couldn't help feeling a slight burn knowing that she hadn't wanted to be with me for a while.

"That went well," Bulma chuckled as we walked away.

"Where is Vegeta?" She asked.

"I have no idea, probably on his own somewhere. Most likely in the gym practicing his bo staff. I watched him practice on Monday, it was beautiful."

"Awww Goku, that's so sweet. Oh, my god do you love him?" She squeals excitedly.

"Keep your voice down," I scold, "No of course I don't love him, I haven't even known him for a week."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"No, that's just silly, you have to know someone to love them. I believe in like at first sight, and I liked Vegeta as soon as I saw him, but love takes time," It feels strange discussing this openly, but I know it's okay with Bulma, she's not disgusted or angry like I know other people would be, she's just excited that there is a love story to fawn over. She loves a bit of romance. At the moment, I am very glad of her support though, I wouldn't like to deal with this completely alone, I'm pleased she is there for me.

"Well, maybe you need to look at him again then. Let's go find him," She smiles.

"You're an idiot," I joke "I don't really hang out with Vegeta during college time," I confess.

"Oh well, you can make an exception. I wanna see how hot he looks with that bo staff thingy."

"Oi, you keep your eyes off, he's mine," I kid as we make our way to the gym.

Vegeta is there, today he's not practicing with his staff he is just training. His body is amazing. Muscles bulging, sweat dripping, his face full of concentration as he kicks and punches the air at speeds that shouldn't be possible. He wears nothing but a pair of loose fitting tracksuit bottoms that sit low on his hips, showing off his washboard stomach. He is perfect.

"Wow," Is all Bulma can manage as we creep through the open door of the hall to spy on him.

"Wow indeed" I agree. We stand for a moment neither one of us feeling the need to speak. We are both quite happy to just stand and stare in silence at the wonderful sight before us. I'm not sure how long we stand here gawking but eventually Vegeta does a cool spinning kick and as he turns he notices us. His face lights up like a fruit machine that's just hit the jackpot.

"Goku!" he exclaims "Why are you here? And hello again, Bulma."

"We just came to see you," I explain, shrugging my shoulders. I'm still not 100% sure why we are here at all.

"Ohhh I thought seeing each other inside of college was forbidden, are you breaking the rules, naughty Goku," He smirks "Or is that just that you couldn't bear to be away from me?" As usual he has me blushing, I'm gonna have to try and stop being so shy around him, no one else can make me blush like he can.

"It was her idea to come here," I mutter, pointing at Bulma. He laughs at my flushed face and pulls on a vest, I think that is the first time Bulma blinked since we got here, her eyes never leaving his wonderful sweaty body that I really wanted to touch.

"Well, I'd better be off then," Bulma pipes up.

"What? You just brought me all the way here and now you wanna leave again" I protest.

"Sorry Goku I have to meet someone, see you later hun, bye Vegeta, and you're welcome," He laughs and waves at her as she goes.

"She's quite pushy, your cousin, I like her. I need to hit the shower, I fucking stink, care to join me?" He winks.

"No way," I cry, "That's just not gonna happen,"

"Why, I assume you shower with the rest of your team after training?"

"Well, yeah but that's different," I stutter.

"Different how?" He smirks.

"'Cause… 'Cause I don't want to look at them in the shower."

"But you want to look at me?" His eyebrows raise.

"Yes… No… Just stop making me sound like a pervert okay?" I choke out. His laugh sounds nice.

"It's okay Goku, I'm just kidding. How about I get in the shower and you sit outside and wait for me, that way you won't have to look at me naked, though if you want a sneaky peek I wouldn't object," He adds as he makes his way into the locker rooms where the showers are. My feet follow him against my will. I will wait outside, but I won't be having any kind of peek, sneaky or otherwise. I'm not ready for anything like that. Part of me wishes I was ready, his body is a work of art. I feel as though I'm in a gallery admiring the most stunning portraits, only half of each piece is covered with a black cloth, I want nothing more than to reach out and yank the offending piece of fabric away, to admire the full beauty of the work before me, but I know if I do that I'll set all the alarms off and be thrown into prison. So, I resist, for now.

He appears after only a very quick shower, he had the decency to get himself dressed before he walked to where I was sitting. His hair is still wet but somehow still seems to want to stand upright, loose strands have fallen and hang over his eyes, he looks adorable when he's wet. I bite my lip and allow my eyes to roam over his body, he has noticed, but I don't care, I just want to gaze at him, I just want to soak him up, he is exquisite, every toned muscle perfectly in proportion to the next, this guy doesn't skip leg day. His thighs are rock hard with clearly defined bulges in all the right places. He waits patiently while I ogle him, he doesn't seem to mind.

"Where are you going now?" He asks.

"Uh, I'm suddenly really thirsty, I might head to the canteen."

"Can I walk with you?" He looks hopeful. I am considering it, I mean, how bad could it be if people knew we were friends, I'm about to say yes when a voice cuts in.

"Goku? What are you doing?" Zarbon calls out.

"Nothing," I say sounding very guilty.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asks, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Yeah sure," I answer, I'm worried he's gonna tell me something bad, he looks almost scared. I hold a finger up to Vegeta asking him to wait a moment and I move close to Zarbon so he can speak to me privately.

"Don't you know who that is?" He hisses. Oh, that's why he looked so worried. He knows about Vegeta.

"He's new here, I was gonna walk him to the canteen, he's nice," I try, and fail to sound confident.

"Nice? Goku are you fucking insane? That's the faggot, you can't be friends with a gay guy, that's fucking gross," He looks at me as though I am the most horrendous thing he has ever had the misfortune of laying eyes upon. I want to tell him to shut up, that I can be friends with whomever I please and that it's none of his damn business. But I don't say any of that, I completely pussy out and say, "No way, I didn't know that. Are you sure? He doesn't look gay."

"It's him, for sure," Zarbon says, giving Vegeta a dirty look over my shoulder.

"Come on Goku let's go get something to eat," He says loudly, pulling me toward the door. I follow meekly, feeling kind of ashamed at myself for not standing my ground. I look at Vegeta, he just rolls his eyes, picks up his gym bag and walks in the opposite direction. He looks a little cross.

Well he can hardly be cross with me, can he? I mean, what does he expect, that I'm gonna throw away the acceptance I've worked so hard for a guy I've only known for four days. Yes, I liked him but that didn't mean I should just forget about my whole life and run off with him into the sunset. I had a reputation to think about and hanging out with the college faggot just didn't fit in with that. Vegeta would just have to learn to live with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the big game.

Today is the big day, our match against Oakveiw is finally here. I feel like we've spent so much time preparing for this day, I'm sure it's paid off. We are ready. Well, we are as ready as we are ever going to be. We are playing on their pitch, the ground is well decorated and their stadium is bigger than ours, with a lot more space for guests and spectators. I look over to the other team, strutting confidently, they are so sure of the win, their skinny team captain grinning from ear to ear. They are obviously well prepared, they are going to be surprised when they see how much my team has improved. We've come on in leaps and bounds and many other teams have greatly underestimated us.

My team are in incredibly high spirits, even Piccolo is smiling, something that he rarely does. He is the moody mysterious type most of the time. The ground is packed, at least one hundred people have turned up to watch the match. I spot Vegeta easily in the crowd, he stands out like a sore thumb, you can just tell he isn't the football type, he has on a black leather jacket with silver studs on the shoulders, he looks good in leather, sexy. A few rows in front of him is my mum and sister, my dad couldn't make it as usual. He is always too tired after work to come to my games, but he said he will try his best to make it to the final. I really hope he does make it. My dad hasn't seen one of my matches for a few years. He might even be impressed when he sees me play. My mum is the complete opposite she hasn't missed a single game since I was six years old, she is so supportive. I give her a little wave.

The match is set to begin at 1pm so I've got five mins to talk these guys up, not that they need it really, they couldn't get much more confident. There's not much to say, they all know exactly what they are doing, I'm so lucky to have such an amazing team. We huddle and they all look to me for guidance.

"Right guys, now's your time to shine, lets show them what south city college is made of. Tien, look scary. Gohan, do your thing. Yamcha, keep scoring those goals. Let's do this," they all nod, excitement and determination apparent on their faces. We are ready

We get into formation before the first whistle blows. It becomes obvious pretty fast that I am right, they have massively underestimated my awesome team, we totally dominate the first half they hardly even touch the ball I set up two nice goals that Yamcha finishes for me, chipping the ball into the top corner of the net both times. Tien scores a blinder from the half way line.

They are getting worried, and rightly so. There is no way they are gonna pull this half back, they will be playing catch up for the whole second half, it is never fun playing catch up, especially when you are not the better team.

The half time whistle blows and I congratulate my boys on a good first half. The crowd, who are here supporting us, cheer and clap. My eyes automatically seek out Vegeta. He is on the edge of his seat, for someone who doesn't like football he certainly looks engrossed in this game. I wonder what he is watching the ball, or me? I hope its me. He gives me a thumb's up and I do it back, I know my mum will see but hopefully she wont figure out who I am signalling to.

We all drink our water and huddle again

"amazing game guys but they are worried now, so they will really step their game up, we need to do the same, don't let them anywhere near that ball. You're all doing a great job" I tell them

The other team do up their game, I can tell they are putting in 110% effort, but its not enough, we are ready for them. They do manage to get one sneaky goal in but when the final whistle blows we are winning four to one.

Cheering and whistling erupts around us, I look to Vegeta again. He is not cheering loudly like everyone else but he is grinning. I just about see him wink at me before the rest of my team bundle me to the ground smothering me. The atmosphere is electric, we are all ecstatic that we are one step closer to winning the league. This is the best day ever.

The guys all want to celebrate, as we always do when we win a match. I reluctantly agree. I want to go and hang out with Vegeta of course but I kinda need to be there for my team. After all I don't want to be that guy who lets people down as soon as they get a boyfriend. Not that Vegeta is my boyfriend, that's just stupid, but I don't think it will take him very long to change that status. He is slowly chipping away at my walls and making me like him more and more.

I text him and tell him I will see him after work tomorrow. He texts back immediately telling me how great the game was and how proud he is of me. My mum calls to tell me the same thing. We go to Caspar's of course, there's nowhere else to go in this dead town. Someone buys me my favourite milkshake, I'm not even sure who it was. Everyone is in a great mood. I try my hardest to relax and enjoy myself but I can't escape this niggling feeling telling me I need to be with him, I want to tell him how much fun I had. I want to hear him praise me. I decide to text him

*I want to see you*

*shall I come and get you? * he answers

*I so wish I could say yes, but by the time I get there it will be time to leave again*

*so, stay over, I'll take you to work in the morning* my heart flutters. He is so silly, like my mum would let me stay at his house, that's just so stupid and it's never gonna happen. Even as I tell myself this my mind is working over time trying to figure out a way to swing this. I text Bulma

*if mum asks I'm staying at yours tonight* I tell her and wait for her excited reply, of course she will figure out straight away where I am really staying

*omg omg omg you are staying at Vegeta's. That's awesome. Are you gonna fuck him?*

*Bulma! That's gross, of course I'm not. I'm just gonna hang out with him ok*

*I bet you do, you will give in to him. You had better tell me all about it tomorrow*

*there will be nothing to tell* I assure her. I don't put my phone away, I text Vegeta

*come get me, I'm at Caspar's. Text me when you are out the back*

*no way! Are you really gonna stay over at mine? I didn't think you would actually say yes!* he seems surprised. I worry that he doesn't really want me to come.

*is that ok? * I check

*yes cutie. Its better than ok, its fabulous, I'll be there shortly*. I put my phone away and wait for him. Suddenly I feel in a much better mood. now comes the difficult bit, calling my mum

I step outside into the cool night air to call her, I can't just say I am staying out she will tell me no, she is very strict about where is stay and who I stay with, that's why I'm gonna say I'm at Bulma's, she is family so my mum should be ok with that. I need a good excuse to stay out though, there must be a reason or she will say no. I think of the perfect excuse. I try to sound casual as I say some of the boys are going back to Yamchas to continue the celebration, it probably won't finish till late and I don't want to get a bus home alone in the dark so I may as well just stay over at Bulma's, she lives right across the street form Yamcha anyway. My mum agrees and lets me know just how sensible I am and how proud she is of me. Oh mum, if only you knew.

I start to walk back in, to join my friends but suddenly my path is blocked, Zarbon is blocking the entrance.

"Who was that you were talking to?" he asks

"My mum," I tell him trying to manoeuvre myself around him but having no luck

"why d'you tell her we were going to Yamchas? Where are you really going?" he demands

"I'm staying at my cousins, Zarbon. What is this the Spanish inquisition," I laugh and barge my way past him, tensing up my shoulders. Damn, is this guy spying on me or something. He caught me with Vegeta a few days ago, if he figures out that I'm staying over at his house they will all think I'm gay, well, maybe know would be a better word. There's no point in me keep denying it to myself, I'm gay. I've never been interested in girls, and probably never will. If I'm honest I've never really been interested in anyone romantically, until Vegeta sauntered into my life.

I wait impatiently for what seems like forever until my phone finally buzzes in my pocket

*I'm round the back, like a ninja*

I look over at Zarbon, he is talking to a couple of girls, he won't notice if I stealth out the door. I make my excuses to the people at my table and leave as fast as I can. Once outside in the cold, I run. Even if anyone did see me leave they won't be able to follow me, none of them are as fast as me. I see his car, I don't wait for him to get out and open the door for me like I usually do, I just dive into the front seat and duck down so no one can see me through the window, a huge smile on my face

"Go, go go," I yell. He looks shocked but starts the engine regardless and starts to drive away

"What is going on?" he seems a little worried

"I think Zarbon is onto me," I explain, he rolls his eyes

"Zarbon? You mean the big blond loser who stole you away from me in the hall the other day?"

"Yeah him, he heard me lying to my mum about where I was staying tonight"

"You can sit up straight now, we are far enough away, you shouldn't have to hide from you friends, that's just ridiculous, if they were your real friends they would be happy for you," he grumbles. I do agree with him and I know he's right but right now I'm just too hyper and happy to care

"Vegeta," I pant pulling myself up into a sitting position

"Yeah?" he looks at me from the corner of his eye

"I think I'm gay," I blurt out, felling a little stupid coz I sound like an absolute twat but at the same time I just needed to say it, I needed to let it out. I've already told him that I like him so this information should come as no surprise to him

"No shit Sherlock!" he exclaims sarcastically

"No I don't mean just for you, obviously, I'm gay for you… but I mean in general. I don't like girls, I've never liked them. It's just not till I met you that I realised that I've never liked anyone. Only you. am I making sense?" I'm aware that I sound silly but I don't care I will happily sound like a fool if I can get my point across

"you make perfect sense, and thank you, that is the cutest shit anyone has ever said to me. I'm gay for you too baby"

"When did you first realise that you didn't like girls?" I ask

"Erm, I don't think it's something that I realised I just didn't like them. I've always been gay. I suppose it was different for me though because I never had to pretend like you do. My mum has always been supportive"

"Will your mum mind me coming around, will she think I'm your boyfriend?"

"Of course, she won't mind, she will really like you," he says with a chuckle. He reaches out with the hand not on the wheel, and takes my hand in his, my instincts tell me to pull away but I ignore them. I let him lift my hand to his mouth and ever so gently press his lips against my knuckle. The fuzzy feeling is getting all too familiar now, I finally realise what this feeling is, he makes me horny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 his home

He parks the car on the main road and we get out onto the sidewalk, I am excited to see inside Vegeta's home. I wonder what it will be like. Seven tall blocks of flats loom ominously in front of us. He leads me down a short, dark alleyway into the centre of the blocks, I'm glad I'm not alone here. There is a desolate little play area situated in the centre of the tall towers, if I had a child there's no way I'd let them play there. I can tell it used to be brightly coloured but has now faded due to years of neglect and layers of graffiti. There is a swing, that looks dangerously close to falling over, a rusty climbing frame and a slide covered in writing and crude pictures. The floor has discarded beer cans and fag butts all over it.

'Erica is a slut," I read aloud

"Ha-ha, well, they're not wrong there," He giggles.

"You know Erica?" I ask, bemused.

"Yes. She's lived here since she was a kid. Just like me. She had a crush on me when we were about ten. She could never figure out why I wasn't interested". I don't ask any more questions, I fall silent as I see the large gang of teenage boys sitting on the wall up ahead, they are all wearing dark hoodies so I can hardly see any of their faces, most of them have cans in their hands and some are smoking, they don't look like nice guys. My mum has always told me not to hang around on or near the council estate, she says it's a scummy place full of rude degenerate people, I've always thought she was overreacting, as she does, but looking at those boys, maybe she has a point. They silently watch us walk by, a strong smell of cannabis wafting from them. A couple of them nod at Vegeta and he nods back, but no words are exchanged. Vegeta doesn't seem intimidated at all as we walk over to the fourth block. He pulls a set of keys from his pocket and holds a flat piece of plastic to a panel on the door. The door buzzes and he pulls it open

"What's that?" I ask,

"It's called a key fob, it stops just anyone getting into the block. No one likes to open their front door to find a crack head sleeping on their doormat," He explains.

"Right… It seems nice round here," I lie.

"Ha-ha you don't need to do that cutie, it's a shit hole. But it's home," We enter the block, the floors are covered in dull black tiles all chipping round the edges, I can tell the walls were once white, many years ago but are now a kind of nicotine yellow, and again graffiti was scrawled across nearly every surface. An old man sits on one of the doorstep smoking a cigarette, the floor around him is covered in discarded fag butts, he must smoke a lot, I wonder if he is the reason that the walls are so stained.

"Good evening Mr. Richardson," Vegeta calls out politely and waved.

"Hello boy," The old man answers in the grainy voice of a man who smokes 60 a day. Vegeta presses the button to call the lift, it makes a loud grumbling noise as it comes down.

"This lift doesn't sound too healthy," I point out.

"It's not, it should have been replaced years ago," He tells me calmly.

"Does it… Could it break down?"

"Yeah, happens all the time, but don't worry I know how to get it started again," He assures me. I don't think I like the sound of that, I hate small spaces.

"Vegeta," A voice calls. An old woman wearing a pink dressing gown and slippers emerges from one of the doors, her gown flaps as she walks and I can see she isn't wearing anything underneath.

"Good evening Mrs. Doyle," He answers formally, keeping his eyes firmly on her face.

"Ya mumma home?" She asks in a strong accent.

"No, I'm afraid she's still at work, can I take a message for her," He answers.

"Ye, tell 'err I got dat recipe fer 'err."

"Okay Mrs. Doyle, I'll tell her."

"And who is dis fine young man," She points to me.

"This is Goku," He answers, proudly.

"Hi," I offer weakly.

"Ya new man?" She asks with a little wink and a naughty smile.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," He answers and wiggles his eyebrows at me, suggestively. I feel my face blushing. Mrs. Doyle laughs loudly.

"Ha-ha ya are a saucy boy, in dat case good luck me darlin, and nice ta meet ya Goku."

The lift is a tiny metal box that stinks of wee, Vegeta lives on the fourth floor, I try to hold my breath all the way but the lift is too slow so I'm forced to breath the smell in eventually.

"How come your mum is still at work, it's nearly 7?" It seems unusual to me a mum being at work, especially in the night-time, my mum has never been to work, she says a woman's place is at home, taking care of her children. When I think about it, most of my friend's mums don't go to work.

"She's a caterer so she works all kind of hours," He explains and shrugs.

His flat is small and claustrophobic, I couldn't imagine living in such a small space. He leads me into a tiny and perfectly organised bedroom. The single bed takes up most of the floor space, its blue bed covers perfectly made with not a crease in sight. Against the wall is a chest of drawers and a wardrobe, both in a pine coloured wood. His walls are painted grey, except for one which is the same shade of blue as his bed. It's unusual, but it looks nice. The top of his chest of drawers is covered with little ornaments and toys all neatly arranged like small soldiers. I notice a journal on the desk and already I'm itching to know what, if anything, he has written in it. There are pictures on his walls, some framed photos of people, some posters of various male celebrities, the one that really catches my eye is of Vegeta though. He obviously had a professional photo shoot, and the outcome is amazing. He looks like heaven, I had no idea this kind of beauty was real, except in an angel of course. I stared at him for a while, the photo was taken from just behind him and he is looking back over his shoulder. He is incredible.

"You like that picture?" He asks, following my eyes to see what I am staring at.

"Yeah, you look lovely," I say, blushing a little.

"You can have it if you like," He shrugs.

"I'd love to have it, but a picture like that needs to be on show, if I have it I will have to hide it in the bottom of my wardrobe, seems a bit of a waste," I explain.

"Fair enough," He agrees.

The rest of the room seems uninteresting after looking at that picture, but I force my eyes away from it to take in the rest of my surroundings. In the corner is a PlayStation 3 rigged up to an old TV, I wonder if he will play with me, he will probably beat me easily, I'm not too good at video games, probably 'cause I've never been allowed a console so I've had no practice, but I still really enjoy playing it.

"Do you have FIFA?" I ask.

"Yep, you wanna play?" He asks opening a tiny cupboard to expose a neat stack of video games all in alphabetical order.

"Yeah, later. Does your mum know I'm here?" I suddenly wonder.

"Yeah, I sent her a text and told her you were coming. She's gutted though 'cause she won't be back till after midnight so she won't get to meet you."

"Are you allowed to have people in your room? My mum would never let me bring people into my bedroom."

"No choice," He shrugs, "This flat only had one bedroom so my mum sleeps in the front room. I'm not allowed in there unless she calls me in."

"Where will I sleep?" I ask, when I stay at my friends' houses their parents always set up the guest room for me. If Vegeta doesn't have a guest room, will I sleep in here? With him? I like the idea of that.

"Well, I thought you could sleep in here with me, but if that's not acceptable, I'll go sleep on the floor in my mum's room, it's no problem..."

"No," I cut him off, "I want to sleep in here with you."

"Okay, I can still sleep on the floor though, if you'd prefer that."

"No, I don't mind sleeping in the bed with you," I shrug, trying to look nonchalant as my heart pounds in my chest and I can't hold the smile off my face.

He pats the bed next to him and I sit down on the neatly made bed trying my best not to disrupt the covers. On the wall is a big cork board covered in photos. I look closely, there are so many people, most of them wearing bright vibrant colours and dancing or smiling. I don't think many of these pictures were taken in this country judging by the picturesque backgrounds.

"Who's that?" I point to a man, Vegeta has his arms round him possessively, I can't help but feel a twang of envy, I want him to put his arms around me that way. I want to be his prize possession. I mentally slap myself for thinking such sinful thoughts, I shouldn't want that at all, but as much as I know it's wrong, I can't help it.

"That's my ex, Whis, I split up with him when Fabrizio came along. Bad decision on my part," He says, looking fondly at the picture. I feel even more jealous now. Why is he looking at him that way, he's not even that good looking really, his hairstyle is silly, he's so much taller than Vegeta and he's so skinny.

"He looks stupid," I mutter, knowing full well that I sound like a spoiled little brat. Vegeta looks at me with a smirk.

"Is that envy I hear in your voice, Goku? Isn't that supposed to be a sin?" He giggles.

"Of course I'm not envious, why would I be? And yes it is a sin. I don't care what pictures of ugly men you have on your walls, it doesn't bother me," I pout. It's easy to see how hard Vegeta is fighting not to laugh at me, he does a good job and holds it together.

"Don't worry cutie, he has nothing on you," he assures me and I must admit hearing that has made me feel a bit better, but I still have a little pout on my face.

"I can see that," I snap.

"Would you have me take it down, maybe I can take some pictures of you to add to it, what do you say? I'd love to have your beautiful face on my wall."

"You don't need to take it down, it's fine. And yeah, you can add me to it if you like," I smile, it's nice knowing that he wants me on his memory collage even though he's only known me for such a short time.

He leans over and turns the radio on, pop music starts to play, I was kind of expecting gangster rap. I prefer pop, rap is not allowed in my house, too much swearing.

"So, we have the whole night alone together, what do you plan on doing?" He asks, a mischievous smile on his gorgeous face.

"Not that," I blurt. He laughs.

"I didn't say a word, where is your mind at?" He holds his hands out defensively, but winks at me as well. I can't help but laugh. Even talking about stuff that should make me feel uncomfortable, with him it just comes easy.

"You didn't have to say anything, I could see exactly what you were thinking," I scold.

"I can hardly help thinking it can I. Seriously though Goku, I would never suggest anything like that. Everything is totally up to you. You know that right?" He says putting his hand on mine. I remember the first time he did that, I pulled away, now I don't feel the need to pull away, I'm totally at ease with this contact. I do know that he won't try to pressure me into anything. Vegeta is a gentleman. I wonder how long it will be before I want more from him.

I know it's only a matter of time before I surrender myself to him. I've always been very proud of my virtue, and rightly so, I've never been even tempted by the pleasures of the flesh. I've never watched porn, except on the few occasions Yamcha has shoved his phone in my face telling me I just have to watch this, and I endured it just to fit in. I've never touched anyone inappropriately, I've never even touched myself like that. I am the master of resistance, or I was. But when I see him sitting in front of me smiling like Gabriel himself, the light caught in his raven locks, the hairs on my arms stand on end. A burning desire flows through me like lava, driving me wild, sending me out of control, making me _want_ to sin. I want him, though I pretend I don't for now. It's only a matter of time before I give in, I will be his, and I will burn.

edited by: MrsVegetaOuji


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 first kiss

The locker room is just as boisterous today as ever, Principle Saunders always lets us use the gym on Saturdays. Everyone is on top form, apart from me. I was up half the night talking and playing FIFA so I'm not my best, but no one seemed to notice. Training went great again, and we are all just taking a shower and getting dressed. Vegeta dropped me to work this morning like he said he would and once I'd finished my shift I came straight here. I already have arrangements to meet Vegeta again this evening so I've told the guys I have to go home and study. They seem okay with that, Zarbon gave me a funny look but he didn't say anything. Everyone is having a lark, we are all feeling terrific, I don't think anything can ruin my good mood until the conversation somehow turns to Vegeta.

"So, that faggot turned down another hot girl yesterday, all the girls seem to be flocking after him, I don't get it, what a waste," Dodoria says. I put my head down and concentrate hard on tying my shoelaces, I don't want to listen to them but there's no way I can block them out.

"Have you seen the guy?" Zarbon asks, "He looks like a freaking fairy, he's so tiny, and what is with that hair?"

"I wonder if he's the giver or the taker," Tien laughs, "Taker I bet, he looks like he loves a cock up the ass."

"Ew man that's fucking gross," Yamcha slaps Tien hard on the shoulder. They both laugh, along with most of the other guys. But not me, I don't say anything. I just want them to shut up.

"I don't care about fucking political correctness and all that bullshit, any nasty man who likes sucking cock deserves to get shot and die," Zarbon says looking pointedly at me. Only Tien laughs at this. My face feels hot and I can't believe what he just said. How can he be so ridiculously ignorant and mean and just stupid? I hate him right now, I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone in all my life. I glare at him, unable to change my horrified expression. He smiles.

"What's the matter, Goku. You don't agree with me?" He challenges. I pause for a moment unable to figure out what I should say. Can I really agree with him just to keep the peace, can I even bring myself to agree with such terrible words? No I can't, I can't even say it.

"No, Zarbon I don't agree. No one deserves to die," I say trying to sound confident but sounding a little weak.

"So, what, you're defending the faggot now? I'm starting to get the feeling you like the guy, first I catch you all cozy with him in the hall, you're sneaking off alone all the time to 'study' and now you're sticking up for him. Are you fucking him, Goku? Is that why you broke up with Chichi?" I stare incredulously at him. I can't believe he just said all that, and in front of everyone as well. I'm totally mortified. For a moment, I can't even find any words to say I just stand there like an idiot. The whole locker room is silent, everyone waiting for me to tell him he is being silly, I don't.

"Goku?" Krillin prompts, looking at me as though I am the most revolting thing ever.

"Oh, my god, he _is_ fucking him!" Tien yells.

"I'm not… Doing that with Vegeta," I finally regain the power of speech.

"Ha-ha, Vegeta? He even knows the faggots name. You're fucking sick Goku."

"That's disgusting man," Someone pipes up from the back. I look up and I'm shocked to see that it was Gohan who said it. I thought he was the only one who would understand.

"So, do you fuck him, or does he fuck you? Or do you take turns?" Yamcha howls, high fiving Tien.

"I bet he fucks you right Goku?" The locker room is filled with noise. Laughter, vile comments and derogatory words are all I can hear. I couldn't defend myself even if I wanted to, I can't get a word in edgeways. They are so loud.

For a moment, I just stand there perfectly still, a million feelings flying round in my head. Fear, hurt, anger, disgust, shame. Why, why can't they understand? Why can't they let me be happy? Why can't I have friends and Vegeta?

I want to be with him. I don't want to be his friend anymore. I want to be his. But looking at these guys now, I know they will never accept that. Why would they, I'm nothing but a nasty faggot who deserves to die.

I can't stand here anymore. I know if I speak I will cry. That's the last thing I want to do in front of these guys, all that will do is make this whole situation worse. I pick up my bag and leave without a word. I can still hear them laughing and making fake vomit sounds behind me.

"Fuck me harder Vegeta," Someone moans in a rubbish impression of my voice. As soon as the door closes behind me I run. I hate every single one of them. I know hate is a sin but I don't care. I HATE them.

I walk the three miles to the council estate. I feel kind of numb. I can't even think about what just happened. I know as soon as I start thinking about it I will cry and I don't want to cry in the street. I walk up the short alleyway. It isn't quite as scary in the daylight. The gang of boys is still there, I wonder where they go to school. I rush past with my head down careful not to make eye contact with any of them. I get to the front door of the fourth block and realise that I can't get in without the silly fob thing. I pull my phone from my pocket and text Vegeta.

*I'm outside. Can I come in please?*

He doesn't text back, he opens the door in literally 30 seconds. He must have ran down the stairs like a bullet.

"Why didn't you call me I'd have come and picked you up… What's wrong?" He sees my expression and knows immediately that I am upset. He can read me so easily. I shake my head still unable to speak without bursting into tears.

"Come here," He throws his arms around me and as soon as he does I sob into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey shhhh, don't cry baby," He rubs my back trying to comfort me. It feels nice to have his arms around me. I feel safe, like I belong. I look up to see some of the boys looking over at us.

"Everything okay Vegeta? You good yeah?" One of them calls out. It's difficult to see which one as all their hoods hide most of their faces. Vegeta seems to have no qualms about hugging me in front of all these boys. They obviously don't care that he is gay.

"Yeah, Craig no problems."

"Is your boy alright?" Craig asks, sounding genuinely concerned about me.

"He'll be fine, thanks man," Vegeta calls back ushering me into the block. I cry and snivel all the way up in the lift. He waits patiently until I am ready to tell him what happened. By the time I'm able to speak we are already in his room.

"They started off talking about you," I manage to tell him.

"Don't let that upset you, it doesn't upset me."

"That wasn't all. Zarbon said how I am always with you and that I'm fucking you. And faggots should all die, am I a faggot? Am I nasty? Do I deserve to die?" I start crying again as the emotions overtake me. I look at the floor.

"Oh, cutie, you are none of those things. You are literally fucking perfect. Don't you let any of them pricks tell you any differently, hey," He lifts my chin so I have to look at him.

"You are fucking perfect, what are you?" He asks firmly.

"I'm perfect," I snivel back.

"Damn right you are," He says wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumbs. We look into each other's eyes and I suddenly see something else there, I see love and adoration. He moves closer.

"Goku," He whispers, moving closer still, his head tilting to one side,

"Please can I?" He asks, his lips hovering inches from mine. I can't bring myself to answer so I just avert my eyes and move my lips to his, gently pressing them together. His mouth is warm and soft, he shudders as our lips meet. His tongue slides across my bottom lip, silently asking for access, which I hesitantly allow. Our mouths move together, our tongues lapping lazily. My heart races in my chest, I'm sure he must be able to hear it, it's beating so hard. His kiss is amazing, I don't want him to ever stop. I want him to kiss me forever.

All the hurt and upset caused by my team all washes away. The more his mouth caresses mine the less I care about any of that. How can I even think about anything else with his tongue in my mouth, his lips against mine? His stud clicking against my teeth occasionally. His arms move around my body and he holds me so tightly as he kisses me.

My legs are shaking as adrenalin floods my system. I feel the same kind of excitement as if I am just about to start a football match, but also something else, the horny feeling is more intense than ever before. My hips seem to have a mind of their own and start to grind into him just a little. My fists ball into his hair and I pull his face closer to mine, until it is uncomfortable.

My mouth lets out a throaty moan. Vegeta pulls away a little, the most dazzling smile I've ever seen on his face.

"Don't stop," I whine, trying to pull him back to me.

"Ha-ha, well, aren't you a horny little thing?" He chuckles, "I'm not stopping babe, I just need to breathe," He assures me.

"Breathing is overrated," I mumble and yank his mouth back to mine, I can feel him smiling against my mouth. It's the most wonderful thing ever. My body bucks into his, tingling and shivering, rubbing my hardness against his leg. I want more of him, I want more than just his mouth. I want his dick.

I stop sharp, did I really just think that?

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I need to stop this," I whisper, taking deep breaths to try and calm my body down.

"Why?" He whimpers, obviously disappointed but he doesn't argue he just looks sad and untangles himself from me, putting some space between us on the bed.

"'Cause if I don't stop now I won't stop at all," I try to explain myself. He nods as though he understands what I mean.

"Why do you have to stop? You obviously want to continue," He points at the huge bulge in my trousers.

"I want to. But I can't. It's bad enough that I kissed you. I can't go any further," I hold my head in my hands. How did I let this happen? Why did I kiss him?

"Did it feel bad?" He asks quietly. I wonder if I should lie but I just can't. I look at his face and I know there is no way I could ever be dishonest to him.

"No, it felt perfect."

"Exactly. How can that be wrong? How can that be sinful? Your God is wrong Goku, kissing you sent me to heaven. Nothing about you could ever be wrong."

"I wish you were right, but it's in the bible Vegeta. We can't go any further. It's wrong."

"The bible was written over 2000 years ago baby. Times change, people learn. We can go as far as you want to go. There's nothing _wrong_ with that, but, if you're not comfortable with it then of course we don't have to. It's your call Goku, I'm not gonna pressure you."

"Thank you," I mutter.

"Ha-ha you don't have to thank me for being a decent human being. Thank you Goku, for allowing me to kiss you."

"Do you mind if I pray?" I ask him. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Err, sure… Do you need anything for that?"

"No," I answer simply. I make the sign of the cross on my body and kneel on the ground, clasping my hands in front of me I speak quietly, a little nervous about Vegeta listening to me pray.

"Father, I have broken your laws, and separated myself from you, for this I am truly sorry. Please forgive me, and help me avoid sinning again. Please send your holy spirit to help me obey you. In Jesus' name I pray, amen."

I look up and make the sign of the cross once more. Vegeta looks a little sad.

"Will you have to do that everytime I kiss you?" He asks, "Seek forgiveness from no one for doing nothing wrong?"

"Vegeta! How can you say that? I'm asking God to forgive me. This whole situation is really hard for me. My head is all over the place," I tell him, a little annoyed that he would speak of God in that way. He sees that I'm upset and soon backtracks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I know this must be hard for you. And if you need to pray every time I kiss you that's fine, I hope you like praying though 'cause you're going to be doing a lot more of it," He smiles at me. My eyes drift up to his photo collage.

"Hey, where'd Whis go?" I ask saying his name in a stupid voice.

"I took him down, I got the impression his face annoyed you."

"You were right, his face is ugly." I say curtly.

"Compared to you, cutie he looks like a pig."

"No, pigs are too cute, he looks like a dog" I giggle

"Ohhhh, Goku, I had no idea you were so sassy. But a dog is cute too don't you think, how about a Hippo?"

"yes perfect, your ex-boyfriend was a hippo, and your new boyfriend is not," I say smugly

"my new boyfriend?" he exclaims. I realise what I just said

"no I didn't mean that. I meant...I don't know what I meant"

"ha-ha it's cool cutie. But...are you at least thinking about being mine, officially?" he asks. I nod.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten Trust

I ended up staying at Vegeta's again last night, once I am with him I just never want to leave. His company is so relaxing. I could quite happily lay on his bed chatting to him eternally. We talk about anything and everything, he has told me his whole life story. He has travelled a lot, I wish I had seen the things he has. One day he says he will take me away and show me the world, I can't wait. I've also told him my life story, which is very dull in comparison. I've lived my whole life in this sleepy little town, the most interesting thing I've done is been to the city a few times for various reasons. And I haven't even done that for years. My football means I have to travel sometimes but I'm not sure that counts. We just get on a coach go to a stadium somewhere play a game then get straight back on the coach again. I've never seen the places I visit.

Another reason I found it extra difficult to leave Vegeta's house yesterday was because he wouldn't stop kissing me. Once I let him do it the first time he took that as a free pass, I don't mind. I want him to kiss me. That's also the reason that we are driving to college 20 minutes late. He can't keep his lips off me, it's very flattering, but also time consuming. I've done the sign of the cross so much that my arm is starting to ache.

"Since we're so late everyone should be in class, do I still need to drop you a road away?" He asks.

"Well, after yesterday I don't think it makes much difference," I bite my lip with worry, "What do you think they are gonna say?" I ask him.

"I'm going to be honest with you Goku, they won't just let it go. They are going to want to hear an answer from you, they won't stop till you tell them if you are gay or not. It's up to you how you deal with it. You can either be honest about yourself, and probably lose a few friends, or deny it and keep pretending. It's your call, I'm with you whatever."

I don't even have the words to express how grateful I am to Vegeta right now. I don't think anyone in my whole life has ever shown me the patience, understanding and love that he is showing me right now.

"I know what I want to do," I mumble.

"What's that?" He asks.

"I want to stand on the roof and shout to the world that I'm with you, but, I'm really scared Vegeta. You don't understand how hard I've worked to fit in."

"You're right, I don't. I also don't understand how important acceptance is to you because it's never been something I've wanted. That's why I will never pressure you baby, everything is always up to you." I smile, I feel nervous but I know I can get through this. I will have to deny everything, I'm just not ready to tell people yet. I'm not ready to be treated the way Vegeta is treated, to be avoided at all costs lest he infect you with the gay. Well he certainly infected me. One day I will be his openly, but for now I need to wait.

"I can't do it yet," I admit, "I just can't. It would get back to my mum so fast. I think she would disown me,"

"Really, that extreme?" He looks surprised.

"Yeah, she would think the devil had got me."

"Wow, okay so for now we will stay as ninja gays," He grins. I can't help but giggle.

He pulls into the car park and I get out as sneaky as I can. There are a few more people around than I expected, no one seems to take much notice though. One girl sees us and says hi. I think that's just because she fancied one of us though, or possibly both of us. We walk up the wide tree lined path together, me feeling anxious and self-conscious. What if someone was watching out a window. I can't get away from him fast enough.

"Okay, see you later," I say. He looks at me funny.

"What?" I ask.

"What would you do if I kissed you, right now?"

"I dunno, die of embarrassment?" I tell him, backing away, "You're not going to, are you?"

"No, don't panic. But would you stop me, or would you kiss me back?"

"I would never stop you, and of course I would kiss you back. I wouldn't have a choice my body behaves completely of its own accord when you touch me," I think back to my hips grinding into him as he kissed me. I didn't tell them to do that.

"Yeah I've noticed. It's so hot," He sighs, "anyway, I'll text you," He says brightly, waves and walks away leaving me standing alone and kinda wishing he did kiss me. I don't wanna wait right till the end of the day to feel his lips again.

I turn to go in the opposite direction, I am really late now. Class will have already started.

"Goku," I hear a voice call out. I look to the source of the sound. Over under one of the trees Krillin sits on a bench. From where he is he would have seen the whole exchange I just had with Vegeta. I doubt he could hear what we were saying, thank God, but he probably saw me get out of his car. He beckons me over. I look behind me, Vegeta has already disappeared into one of the smaller buildings. I'm gonna have to do this alone. I walk slowly. Figuring out in my head what I was gonna say. I sit heavily down next to him on the bench.

"Wassup Krillin. What you doing out here?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"I'm waiting for you actually. I need to speak with you."

"Yeah, what about?" I ask although I know what he's gonna ask about. I think back to what Vegeta said earlier. They won't stop till they get an answer from me.

"So, what's the deal with you and that guy?" He asks. No beating about the bush with Krillin. When he has something to say he just comes right out with it.

"Who, Vegeta?" I ask, just trying to buy myself some time to pull myself together and try to stop shaking.

"Yeah. Him. Who else would I mean? The two of you just turned up together. Did you stay at his last night? Is it true what everyone is saying about you?" He asks.

For a moment, I don't say anything. I'm all ready to say that I work with Vegeta that's how I know him and he's my boss's nephew so I must be polite to keep my job, and of course I didn't stay at his I just saw him on the way in and 'cause I was late I accepted his offer of a lift. But none of that comes out. Nothing comes out. I just stare at him.

"You can tell me Goku," Krillin smiles reassuringly, "Is he bothering you?" I'm not sure what to think of this question. What does he even mean by that?

"No, he's not bothering me," I say confused.

"So, what then? You can tell me," He says again. I feel myself waver. Maybe I can tell him, I mean I've known Krillin nearly all my life, maybe I can trust him. And if he knows about me and Vegeta he can help me to cover it up from the other guys until I'm ready to come out. I hesitate, but Krillin's reassuring smile puts my mind at ease.

"I think I might be..." I trail off. He looks at me expectantly, but he doesn't say anything.

"I'm gay," I say eventually.

"What?" He says shocked.

"I'm gay," I repeat louder. It feels great to say, until I look at his face.

"I didn't expect you to say that… I thought you would deny it. You don't fancy me, do you?" He asks looking at me like I'm something he just wiped off his shoe, and visibly moving further away from me. I instantly regret telling him. His whole face, his voice, even his body language changes immediately. He looks like he can't wait to get away from me.

"No I don't fancy you, why would you even think that?"

"Well if you're gay, you could fancy me, or any of the guys on the team for that matter."

"I suppose, but I don't. I think it's pretty obvious who..." I stop talking. I feel as though I am going to cry. Telling Krillin was a mistake. He looks almost angry with me.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" I ask looking at the ground.

"I… I don't know. I've got to go Goku," He looks at his watch and stands up.

"Why are you being like that? I'm still the same guy," I tell him.

"No, you're not," He says back shaking his head.

I skip my first lecture, instead choosing to just sit on this bench, watching the few remaining leaves sway in the wind and wallowing in self-pity. Surely, he won't tell all the other guys, he's not like that. He's my friend.

"Goku?" a different voice calls to me. What is going on today why does everyone want to speak to me?

"Where were you last night?" Radditz asks, plonking herself down next to me.

"Oh, hi Radditz, I was at Bulma's. Well that's my story anyway," I tell her, she won't say anything to mum. I don't see the point in lying any more, I feel totally deflated.

"You know I wouldn't normally ask but, well, I've heard these rumours…" She trails off.

"Yeah? What a surprise," I mutter, rolling my eyes, "What did you hear?"

"I heard, and I'm really sorry to accuse you of this if it's just stupid gossip, but I heard you were sleeping with that new student, the em, ya know…"

"The gay one?" I finish her sentence for her, annoyed at the way everyone seems to treat the word gay as though it were the word cunt. It's not a rude word just say it!

"Yeah him, is it true?"

"His name is Vegeta, and no, I'm not sleeping with him… Yet," Radditz's eyebrows shoot up in shock, I watch her face closely for any signs of disgust, there is none. Surprise yes, but I can tell she isn't grossed out about it.

"But there is something going on between you and this Vegeta?"

"Yeah, there's something going on. I can't tell you what yet because I'm not even sure myself but that's where I was last night."

"So, are you gay, or bi?" She asks. That's something I hadn't really given any thought to. It doesn't take me long to figure out.

"I'm gay," I say for the third time today. Radditz's response is probably the last thing I would have guessed. I expected her to ask a thousand questions, or be a bit angry that I was happily planning to commit such a sin. I even thought she might tell me she supported me. What I didn't expect was for her to burst out laughing like this. She is laughing so much that tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Please tell me what is so funny," I say grumpily.

"Sorry, Goku. I'm just thinking about what mum's reaction will be when she finds out she's made two gay kids."

"What? What do you mean two?"

"Oh, come on Goku, where do you think I'm sneaking off to all the time? My girlfriends name is Estelle, you will like her. So, when do I get to meet Vegeta?"

"I thought you were studying."

"How would my grades be so bad if I spent all that time studying."

"True, you can meet him whenever, he's real nice," I'm still reeling from this new information. I would never have guessed my sister was gay, she obviously does a better job of hiding it than me.

"I've heard he's very attractive."

"He's so beautiful," I sigh.

"Awe, Goku," She nudges my shoulder, "You're in love with him! I can see it."

"Maybe, but I'm getting a lot of grief from the boys so if you wouldn't mind not telling anyone. I don't really want the whole school talking about it."

"Bit late for that honey. The captain of the football team sleeping with the new gay guy is kind of golden gossip to be honest. You just need to hold your head up high, don't let anyone put you down." The bell signalling end of lesson rings and I keep my eyes open for Vegeta, I just know Radditz will love him. I spot him strolling casually across the path, ignoring the strange looks he was getting and people obviously talking about him, he seems totally oblivious to it.

"Vegeta," I call, earning a few funny looks of my own. Oops, for someone who is supposed to be being discreet that wasn't very clever. Screaming his name across campus probably isn't the best way to make people believe there is nothing going on between us. He smiles dreamily at me and makes his way through the crowds towards us.

"Wow, you certainly weren't joking when you said he is beautiful," My sister comments. He stops close by me.

"I'm allowed to speak to you in front of people now? I'm honoured," He tells me before turning his attention to my sister.

"Hello, I'm Vegeta Breigh, I don't believe we've met," He says politely, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Radditz Son, pleased to meet you," My sister answers just as formally.

"Son? Are you related to Goku?" He asks, acting as though I haven't told him every detail about my family. He is so clever, he doesn't know my sister knows about us so he is behaving as though we are not close.

"It's okay, she knows," I tell him, and his whole demeanour changes.

"You told your sister, that's great Goku. Thank you," He beams, "Radditz, I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally put a face to all the stories."

"So, you like my brother?" She asks.

"Your brother is the most important thing in my world right now," He answers with a smile. Radditz smiles back, he always knows what to say, he can tell exactly what she wants to hear, he can read people so well.

"Did you know the whole college is talking about you two?" She asks.

"I am aware, though most of the nastiest things are being said about me rather than Goku, so that's preferable."

"You better look after him," She warns, I am so embarrassed, she is doing the whole big sister thing, I sigh. Vegeta seems unfazed by her threat.

"Let me assure you, every moment your brother spends with me, he will be treated like royalty, I will never hurt him, I will always respect him. You have nothing to worry about," Radditz seems happy with that answer. Vegeta works his charm on her for a brief conversation then she leaves to go to her next class. It's nice to know she is okay with me and him being together.

"You alright?" He asks me.

"No," I say simply.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I told Krillin about us as well."

"That's great, baby, that's a good thing. The quicker people know the quicker they can get used to it."

"He wasn't okay about it, I think he's gonna tell everyone else."

"He probably will, and it's gonna be rough, but everyone will get over it eventually, I promise. And I'm here for you."

"Can we leave, can we cut class and just go somewhere and you kiss me more please. I'm not scared when you kiss me."

"That's the best idea I've ever heard, let's go," He takes my hand and leads me to his car, and I let him I don't care who sees us, I'll worry about that tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Betrayal

I arrive at college late, I would have been on time but Vegeta stopped for a while a few roads away so he could kiss me. I had to stay at home last night, my mum said I wasn't allowed to stay out, so I really missed kissing him, it was worth being late for. He took me to a park when we skipped college yesterday, it was a few miles away in the next town, no one knew us there, it was so nice. We strolled around and he held my hand. He pushed me on the swing, it was very romantic. I must admit, I had half decided that when we got back to his house I was going to do more than kiss him, so you can imagine how upset I was when my mum told me I had to go home. I really want to touch him in a place that I shouldn't.

I run up the walkway heading to the gym, the team are training again this morning. I'm nervous, to say the least, but I try to remember what Vegeta and Radditz told me. Keep my chin up, don't listen to any rude remarks, be me and be proud. Vegeta spoke to me for hours yesterday about how he copes with the rude remarks, he says he learned long ago to raise above it, remember they don't understand and avoid conflict. I hope I can do the same. He told me how proud he was that I'd started telling people, and that he feels honoured that people know he is mine.

My hands are shaking as I get to the door of the locker room. I know the guys are in there as I can hear them, God you could hear them from a mile away. Were they always that loud? I push the door open and walk in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," I say as casually as I can manage.

The whole room falls totally silent. Everyone turns to look at me but no one says a single word, they just stare as though I'm an alien or something. I look from one face to another, trying to keep my chin up like he told me, but I feel myself shrinking, my confidence flowing away. They all know, I can tell they all know.

"What?" I say, glad of something to break the deafening silence even if it was my own voice.

"Hi Goku," a few of them mumble before going back to getting dressed, all in total silence

"Yeah, hi _Gayku,_ " Tien calls and laughs at his own stupid pun, a few others chuckle as well.

I look straight at Krillin, I mean, I knew he was going to do this but for some reason I still feel surprised. He actually told everyone. Everyone knows I'm gay, I try to stay calm as that sinks in.

"Sorry man," Krillin shrugs "They had the right to know," He tells me, trying to explain away this betrayal.

"What? Why? What right does anyone have to know anything about me," I ask in disbelief, anger creeping its way up my spine.

"Well, ya know, we've all gotta get changed and take showers in here..." He trails off.

"So? What do you think I'm gonna do?" I look round at all of them waiting for someone to answer.

"Look, Gayku, we just don't want a fag in the locker room checking us all out. What don't you get about that," His demeanour is hostile, he looks as though he would like to punch me in the face, it makes me take a step back.

"I'm not a fag," I hiss back.

"Really? Even if you hadn't already told Krillin that you are gay, do you think we haven't all noticed you sneaking around with that nasty little batty boy. I knew you were fucking him."

"Don't talk about him like that," I say without thinking, as soon as the words leave my lips I know I've made a terrible mistake, the worst thing I could have done was defend Vegeta, they are gonna rip into me something terrible now.

"Or what faggot? I can talk about your slutty little boyfriend whatever way I want and there's fuck all you can do about it."

My hands are shaking, my blood feels like it's bubbling through my veins, how dare he, how can he talk about my Vegeta in such a nasty way. I'm not a violent man, my God has taught me to stay calm and peaceful in all situations, but I'm struggling. I want to hit him, I want to hurt him for calling Vegeta a slut, he's not a slut, he's mine. My anger makes me suddenly brave.

"Tien how about you shut the fuck up and we go and train like we're supposed to be?" The guys all look shocked, they rarely hear me swear. They all await Tien's answer.

"Fine, but I'm not getting changed here where you can see me, I ain't having you perving over me," He snatches up his bag and goes into one of the cubicles, pulling the curtain closed behind him. I feel like I handled that well I am pleased with myself. But that feeling doesn't last long. I see Krillin get up and go into the cubicle next to Tien, he looks at me before pulling the curtain across. Yamcha soon follows. My heart sinks in my chest.

"You know what, I'll go and get changed somewhere else, not that I'd wanna look at any of you guys anyway," I storm from the room and go to the nearby toilet, I'm struggling to hold back tears. I text Vegeta.

*Krillin told them all, they all hate me.*

*Whathappened?Areyouokay?* His text comes back immediately.

*I don't know if I can do this, I might just leave the team.*

*You will do no such thing. You go out there now and football better than you've ever footballed before. Don't you give them the satisfaction, they want you to leave. Keep your chin up baby, you're perfect, remember?* I smile, he always knows how to make me smile. He is right, I love football. Why should I leave because they want me to?

I pull on my bright orange kit and walk out of the bathroom as proudly as one can walk out of a bathroom, some of the guys are already in the hall, all wearing orange too. I'm pleased to see Tien isn't there yet. I walk over to the small group.

"So, I figured we'd hit the field and play a match, our footwork is all pretty spot on."

Some of them half nod, but most just ignore me.

"What? Are none of you even going to speak to me?" I ask, no one speaks.

"Gohan?" I wait for a response, me and Gohan have always been close, he looks really awkward.

"It's nothing personal Goku, it's just… Wrong..." He trails off.

"Nothing personal? How is this not personal? Nothing has changed, if you don't want to hang out with me that's fine but can we at least get along when we're training? It's kinda important don't you think?"

They all nod in agreement but still none of them answer me. I wonder if it's too late to backtrack and tell them I was joking. That I didn't really like guys. I could just go back to my old life and forget all about Vegeta. Oh, who am I kidding, I can't forget about him. I can't deny it any longer, I love him.

I have heard a thousand stories about people falling in love, well, this didn't happen like the fairy stories. I didn't fall for Vegeta, like he would let me fall, no, I've descended smoothly, holding tightly onto the banisters. There was no sudden rush of emotion that I didn't understand, there is no confusion where he is concerned. I met him and straight away I liked him. now I've got to know him better, I love him. It is really that simple, if only the rest of the world was that simple. I think of my mother's disapproval, my church damning me, my team casting me out. These things were bound to happen now that I've been honest about my feelings for Vegeta. I think I've made the right decision, yes, I want to be accepted but if that means staying away from Vegeta it is impossible. He holds a fascination for me that can't be ignored, he is mesmerising. He has me totally intrigued and entrapped by him, I couldn't leave him alone even if I wanted to, whenever I'm not with him I long to be at his side.

No one wants to be on my team when we get to the field, Yamcha thinks he is hilarious as he tells me that no one here plays for my team. Eventually we divvy up into two teams.

We all play well, as usual, but Tien and Zarbon keep barging in to me, kicking my shins with their studded boots, it hurts but I ignore them and keep playing, I won't give in to them, I want to make Vegeta proud. My team wins, but only just. I don't bother going back to the locker room when all the other guys do, I will have to do without a shower.

The corridors are no longer the friendly welcoming place they used to be, instead of people calling my name, they are whispering it. It's a cold place. I make it through half the day and I haven't broke down yet. I get to the canteen and buy my food, I'm not that hungry but I need to eat. I look to my regular table, I'm not going to be sitting there today, as soon as I look at them I receive three angry glares.

I sigh and sit at one of the small tables, alone. I feel totally depressed. Is this God's way of punishing me? I close my eyes and say a silent prayer before I eat, I ask God to forgive me and to help me through this, help me to resist sin, but even as I ask I know I will sin again. I can't stop, to take me away from Vegeta now would mean the end of my life, I can't be Goku without Vegeta.

"Can I sit with you?" I don't need to look up to know its him, I could pick his voice out in a chorus of thousands, his husky tones appealing to me in so many ways, I'd happily listen to him speak forever.

"Sure," I shrug, "It can't get any worse."

"How you holding up?" He asks, trying to catch my eyes, I avoid looking him in the eye, I know everyone must be watching us. I know I shouldn't but I feel embarrassed, the second he sat down next to me I wanted him to go away again. It's such a conflicting feeling, I want to be next to him more than anything but at the same time I want to be far away from him whenever anyone else is watching. I don't know what I want.

"Okay, I suppose," I mumble,

"For fuck sake Goku, look at me, I don't like it when you hide your pretty eyes," I look at his eyes for all of a second before quickly averting them again.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Sorry, I'm just so embarrassed," I admit, I see him do that sad smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Would you like me to sit somewhere else?" He asks, I still don't look at him as I nod.

"I'll wait in the car for you after school, if you want me to, that is," He says as he stands up, I nod again. I watch him walk away and feel like an idiot. I really want to not care what anyone thinks of me, like he does, but I can't. I get so self-conscious. I risk a glance at my friends, they are all looking over here, sniggering. I realise I just humiliated him in front of the whole canteen, everyone was watching as I sent him away. He sits a few tables away and pulls his phone from his pocket, he doesn't look upset at all but I know he must be. I shouldn't have sent him away, I need to man up. How stupid is it that the man I love is sitting three tables away from me because all the people that hate me are watching. I make the decision and pick up my plate and bag. I hold my head high as I walk over and sit next to him pulling my chair a little closer to his

"Sorry about that," I say sincerely, "I'm just feeling a bit conflicted," I try to explain my horrible behaviour. He beams at me his face nothing short of perfection.

"No problem cutie, thanks for changing your mind, so, tell me about your day," He says scooping a forkful of pasta into his mouth. I concentrate hard on his face as I speak, blocking out everyone else around me. I tell him how horrible all the guys have been today and I see him shoot a few dirty looks in their direction, I don't know if they see it because I won't look at them. I don't want to know if they are still watching us.

"Do you want me to talk to them? Tell them to leave you alone," He asks.

"No, I don't think they would listen anyway."

"They'd fucking listen," He says darkly and I notice his hand has curled into a fist at his side.

I make it to the end of the day without any other major incidents, just a few whispers and a couple of rude comments shouted in the hallways. I stomp my way over to Vegeta's car, I know people are watching, but I ignore them all as he opens the door for me and I jump in, slinging my backpack on the back seat. I pull my phone from my pocket before he has even got into the car, I text my mum.

*mum can I stay at Bulma's again tonight? She's helping me study for my maths exam* I lie, I'm getting much better at this. Her reply comes through almost immediately and I know something is wrong.

*Come home, Goku.* Is the icy response I get. She knows. I feel the colour drain from my face. Oh God, she knows.

"What's happened?" Vegeta asks taking one look at my face and seeing the fear etched onto my features.

"My mum knows," I whisper, I can feel the panic creeping all over my body like a thousand spiders crawling across my skin. My breathing is heavy and I feel nauseous. I wonder if I should just run away, never come back. My vision starts to swim as I hyperventilate. I think I'm going to pass out.

"Hey, steady baby, it'll be okay," Vegeta assurers me fishing around in his glove box and handing me a bottle of water

"Drink this, calm down," He tells me. He doesn't know my mum, he doesn't understand.

"What should I do?" I ask in total desperation, I can't go home, but if I disobey her now she will be even more cross with me. I need to go and talk to her, "She's never going to let me see you again."

"Just talk to her Goku, she can't be that unreasonable."

"She won't be unreasonable, but she will try to keep me from sinning, you are a sin."

"So, she wants you to be unhappy?"

"She wants to keep me from going to hell, Vegeta. I don't see that as unreasonable. You may not believe it but my mum thinks that being with you will mean I burn for all eternity. If you believed that would you still want to be with me?"

"I would happily burn in hell for you," He answers fervently.

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about me. Would you happily have _me_ burn in hell?" His face changes and I can see he understands.

"No, I wouldn't want that for you," He admits quietly.

"So, you can see why my mum is going to try her best to keep me away from you? I won't let her, nothing can keep me away from you, I've accepted my fate, you are worth it. But my mum won't be swayed as easily as I was."

"I understand that, and I'm here for you," He tells me as we park just down the road from my house. He comes round to open the door for me and I jump out of the car, as I do I see her. My mum is standing out on the main road, looking straight at me. I freeze, I have no idea what to do, it seems she is the same, just frozen to the spot staring back at me.

Vegeta obviously figures out who this woman is.

"Do you want me to go?" He asks.

"I don't know," I whisper, and I honestly don't, I have no idea.

"Be proud baby," He whispers. I try to be proud I really do but I feel the tears building up in my eyes threatening to overflow as I start to walk towards her.

"Mum, this is my friend Vegeta," I tell her in little more than a whisper. She looks at him as though he is a slimy worm or something.

"Yes, I've heard all about your _friend,_ go inside the house Goku," She instructs. I hesitate.

"Are you coming too, mum?" I ask.

"I'll be in in a moment I just need to talk to your… Friend."

"I'll wait for you," I declare. She looks at me with those fiery eyes when I don't do as she tells me. They have always worked on me ever since I was a little boy, but not today. There's no way in hell I'm gonna leave her alone with Vegeta.

"I said go in the house," She says real slow.

"No, mother. Whatever you have to say to Vegeta you can say in front of me," I tremble as I speak, I know I am going to be in so much trouble but I figured it probably couldn't get much worse than it was.

"Fine," She says curtly, turning her attention back to Vegeta.

"I've heard all about you, faggot, trying to tempt my son but let me tell you right now it's not going to happen. You stay away from him or I'll call the police and get a restraining order on you, do you hear me?" She points in Vegeta's face in a threatening manner.

"With all due respect Mrs. Son, do you not feel Goku should get a say in this?" He asks still full of confidence, I feel like a wobbling jelly by this point, my legs barely holding me up.

"No, he gets no say, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's basically a child. You will never talk to him again. You are an abomination, I won't have you anywhere near my Goku," She grabs my arm and yanks me towards the house, I follow, not knowing what else to do.

"Mum, he's not an abomination," I protest.

"God says gays are an abomination, that what he is," She snaps back.

"Did He not also say, hate the sin, not the sinner?" Vegeta calls. My mum takes a deep breath and releases her hold on me. She walks the few paces back to Vegeta until she is very close to him. She says something dangerously low, I can't hear what she says but I think she swore, she never swears.

She pulls me back into the house and tells me to sit down in the front room. My dad is already in there, he looks sad, I wonder if I will ever stop being a disappointment to him. My mum sits on the sofa and sighs. I know this will be a long lecture.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 my Rock

For a few moments, we all just sit looking at each other, a tense and scary atmosphere in the silent room, I am certainly not going to be the first one to speak. I'm not sure I even can speak right now, I'm so scared. I can't even meet my dad's eyes. What must he think of me? Does he think I'm a nasty man the same as my team mates? The thought of my parents thinking of me this way makes my heart hurt. Do they hate me? They made me, surely, they can't hate me because of something I didn't even mean to happen. I never tried to fall in love with Vegeta. I didn't decide when I first saw him that I was going to kiss him, or want him, or feel things for him. It just happened and there's nothing I could do about it. To be totally honest if I could turn off my feelings for Vegeta, I'm not sure I would. Loving Vegeta is the most amazing feeling I've ever had, he is a ray of sunshine brightening my otherwise gloomy world. He sets me on fire, and makes my heart beat. I live and breathe for Vegeta. I know my mum will never understand.

"Well, what is going on with you and that… Scum?"

"He's not scum, he's my friend," I say quietly, finally looking up at my mum.

"Friend? That's not what I've heard from Beverly, she's been on the phone for the last hour telling me that her Yamcha say's you're a faggot, and that's your boyfriend," Beverly is Yamcha's mum, it's amazing how fast news spreads.

"He's not my boyfriend," I tell her, and I'm not lying, he isn't officially my boyfriend, yet.

"Goku, you need to be honest with us. If you are having… Homosexual thoughts, we can help you. We can take you to father Black, he can help to fix you. Make you normal again."

Fix me? Am I broken? Am I abnormal? Do I need to change? Do I want to? These are just some of the questions that whiz through my head before I answer my mother.

"I don't think I'm broken," I tell her. She moves across the room to kneel in front of me. She considers my face and I can see how much she cares about me, how worried she is about me. I feel bad that I have to do this to her.

"Goku, honey just tell us the truth," She insists.

"Okay," I take a deep breath "...I love him mum, I love him more than anything," She looks as though she is going to cry, but she pats the back of my hand reassuringly.

"It's okay, honey, I'll ring father Black now. I'm sure he will see us right away. We will have to make sure you don't see that boy again, and we will all have to pray extra hard for you. God will help you Goku, you're a good boy," She goes to pick up her phone.

"Wait," I call.

"What is it sweetie, you don't need to feel embarrassed, we all get weakened by the devil at some point in our lives."

"It's not that mum, it's that... I don't think I want him to fix me, I want to love Vegeta," I tell her. Her face immediately changes.

"What do you mean you don't want to be fixed?" She asks flatly. I feel my confidence shrivelling away

"I mean… I like being… This way," I stammer. Her face is full of rage I wonder if she is going to hit me, it looks like she might.

"You mean you want to stay as a freak? Goku, I've done everything for you. I've put my all into you, I gave up my whole life for you and this is how you repay me? This is how you treat me?"

"I didn't mean to treat you badly mum, I can't help how I feel."

"Then you are an abomination just like him, you're sick Goku. You're sick and you need help," She looks appalled, disgusted and as though she hates me. I have never seen my mother look at anyone like this before.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, feeling as though I will burst into tears any second.

"Sorry isn't good enough, either you stop this nasty nonsense or you leave my house. I won't have atrocities living under my roof," She snarls.

"Shirley, let's not be too rash," My dad interjects, the first time he has spoken and I'm surprised he said something kind of in my defence. I look up at him and he gives me a tiny smile. He doesn't look like he hates me at all.

"I'm not being rash Bardock, I'm being Catholic. I won't have gays in my house, stop it or leave," She tells me again.

I sit for a moment feeling sorry for myself, I _can't_ stop it, why doesn't anyone get that. I feel dirty and ashamed of myself. My mum has really made me feel low. I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asks in a stern voice.

"I'm leaving mum, I can't stop loving him, I just can't. So, I'll leave."

"If you walk out of that door you are no longer my son, Goku."

"If I pretend to stop loving Vegeta, I am no longer Goku. I can't win so I may as well just go where I am wanted, as me, not just as a projection of what you want me to be."

My mum looks away from me and speaks without looking at me.

"I'll have Bulma collect your things," She says abruptly. I nod and open the front door. I half expect her to stop me, call out and say we can work something out. But she doesn't, she stays perfectly silent as I close the front door behind me. Where will I go? I suppose I will have to stay with Bulma. I've lost everything, my friends, my family, my home, my God and my pride. The only thing I have now to lose is Vegeta, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose him, ha-ha, bad choice of words. I pull my phone out to text him but don't end up typing anything.

"Hey," He calls over.

"You didn't leave?" I state the obvious.

"No, of course I didn't, I had to make sure you were okay, what happened?" He asked.

"She told me to stop… liking you, or leave. So, here I am," I gesture to myself.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that, I mean I'm glad you did but I don't expect that of you."

"Like I have a choice, I can't keep away from you. I need somewhere to stay."

"Please, stay with me. I would love to have you, and I know my mum will too," I thank him and put my arms around him. He wriggles uncomfortably.

"Goku, we are right outside your house let's not rub it in your mums face okay?" He squirms out of my grasp.

"Oh yeah," I say and look back at my house to see my mum standing at the window, tears in her eyes as my dad tries in vain to comfort her. I shouldn't feel guilty, it was her choice. It is her that won't accept me, I've done nothing wrong, well not much anyway. So why do I feel so guilty? I feel as though I've slapped my own mother in the face, a slap in the face would probably have felt amazing compared to this betrayal. I walk over to his car, ready to leave. I get in and the door is pushed closed behind me. Luckily my backpack is still on the back seat so at least I have my kit even if this outfit is the only one I own at the moment.

He drives us to his estate and we walk through the derelict centre, there are only four boys on the wall today, I don't know where the rest are. Mr. Richardson is still sitting on his doorstep smoking, I think in all the times I've walked passed his flat, he has never not been there. That must be his whole life, just sitting on that step smoking. I would like to hear his story. The lift stinks even worse than usual, very strong urine, mixed with the faint aroma of armpit, lovely. This is home now.

In Vegeta's room I flop onto the bed, fully exasperated. I'm depressed and ashamed and I just want to make the whole world go away. Except Vegeta. I want the rest of the world to melt away till all that was left was me and him, nothing to stop us, no one to tell us we are sinners.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Not really," I answer honestly, how could I be okay? My parents hate my guts.

"Can I do anything?" He asks.

"Not unless you can think of anything that will take my mind off all this and make me feel good?" I say. A naughty smile spreads across his face and I realise how my words sounded.

"I can think of a few things," He mutters.

"Things that I'm allowed to do?" He is quiet for a moment.

"Goku, is it a sin to just lay on the bed?"

"What? No. Of course, it's not," I answer, not understanding where he is going with this.

"Good, how about you just lay down then and let me sin, I'll make you feel good Goku, I promise. I can make you forget everything If you just let me touch you, you won't have to do anything."

I feel torn, the tingly feeling is spreading its way across my body as my mind wanders over what things he could possibly do to make me feel good. I really really want to answer yes. I mean how much worse could my life get now? I've lost everything so that I can have Vegeta. Since I've gone to all that trouble I may as well have all of him now. What would be the point in having him for my own and not letting him touch me? And like he said, it would be him sinning, not me. I can just lay on the bed.

"Okay, make me feel good," I say leaning back against the pillows and looking at him expectantly.

"Whoa, really? I can touch you, anywhere right?" He confirms, excitedly. He seems as though he didn't really expect me to agree. I nod slowly, wondering just what I have let myself in for. What was he planning on doing to me? He pulled my t-shirt slowly up and over my head, his eyes roaming greedily over my body as he exposed my abs and chest, they were not as hard as his but I am still pretty proud of my body. His eyes keep flashing to mine every few seconds to ask for confirmation that he could continue. I'm not going to stop him. I told myself that over and over, whatever he does, I'm not going to stop him.

Slowly he leaned in and kissed me. From where I was on the edge of the bed is a little awkward so he lays me gently down with my head resting on the pillows and my feet still on the ground. He kisses me deeper before asking me,

"Can I go down on you?" In a breathy voice.

"I have no idea what that means, but yes," I answer, loving the feeling of him kissing my lips and working slowly down my jawline.

"Ha-ha," He chuckles.

"You will know what it is soon enough," He laughs darkly and moves his mouth down my body, sucking and licking my exposed skin as he goes. He stops at my chest to lick my nipples, playing with one with his fingers as he licks the other, it feels nice, tickly. But he doesn't stay there for long before he moves further down my body. I have a feeling I know where his mouth will end up.

Edited by the wonderful MrsVegetaOuji.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. I surrender

He trails kisses down my neck and bare chest, slowly working his way more and more south, until he is on the floor between my knees running his tongue over my abs.

"Vegeta, this is wrong," I mumble, having a sudden attack of nerves as I realise I am right about where his mouth is heading to, but still kinda hoping we will ignore me and keep going anyway.

"Says who?" He answers, his lips leaving my body for the briefest of moments before returning to continue their passionate path down my stomach.

"Well, only everything I've ever been told all of my life," I answer sarcastically. He lifts his head, his raven hair flopping down over his face, his dark eyes smoulder up at me, his hands grip my thighs, causing me to shiver with lust.

"Would you like me to stop?" He whispers, his breath tickling my belly. I open my mouth to speak but no words leave my lips. I can't tell him to stop, I just can't. I moan in defeat and lay my head back onto his flat pillow.

"Ha-ha, I thought not. Relax cutie," His fingers undo the button on my jeans and I allow him to pull them down, then completely off. My already erect dick springs free and I feel his hands on it. I want to look at him but I can't bring myself to do it. I feel so torn, I know this is wrong. I know I should be feeling disgusted that another man is touching me there, stroking me up and down, but I don't all I want is more, it feels so good, I want him to wrap his lips around it, I want him to take me and make me his own. Why did God make the devil so strong? I can't resist this temptation, I don't want to resist. I'm his, I am completely at his whim, and nothing is ever gonna change that.

After what feels like an eternity, he takes me into his mouth. I feel a rush of pure pleasure, like nothing I've ever felt in my life. The soft texture of his tongue and lips, the hard diamond stud ticking my dick. In this moment, I am in total bliss. Well, at least he's sent me to heaven whilst damning me to hell. My mouth makes sounds I don't tell it to make, moans and pants that make me blush. I can feel the heat flooding my face, but I don't care, I don't try to fight it I just lay back and let him devour me. I am aware in the back of my mind that later I will feel overrun with guilt but right now, with his mouth sucking me this way, I couldn't care less. I just want more. I want him to suck me faster, harder, hotter, wetter just everything as long as he doesn't stop.

My fists ball into his hair and pull his head forward, forcing more of me into his throat. I feel the muscles there contracting around me, trying to swallow me down. He heaves a little, but doesn't stop, thank God. He stays on his knees with his mouth open and allows me to fuck his face roughly, yanking his head back and forth, completely letting my needs take over and destroy every inhabitation I have, until I come shuddering and grunting like a whore, his mouth is filled with thick white cream, which he swallows, much to my disgust.

He climbs up my body until he is lying next to me again, he is breathless, his eyes filled with passion.

"Do you still think that was wrong? Did it feel wrong?" He asks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, looking lovingly into my eyes and touching my cheek gently.

"I don't know," I answer, still breathing heavy.

"How could anything so beautiful possibly be a sin, you're so beautiful Goku," He says kissing my neck again, running his fingers over my chest. I can feel his hard dick pressing into my leg. I realise that I should probably return the favour and perform the same act on him, but I just can't, can I? The thought of it makes me sick, but at the same time aroused. What is wrong with me? How can I be so messed up? I am actually entertaining the thought of sucking a dick. I wonder what he tastes like. I want to see it.

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?" He answers, still busy kissing and worshiping my body as though I were God himself.

"Can I see your..." I trail off, I don't know what to call it. His head snaps up, he knows what I mean.

"Do you want to?" He asks a strange expression on his face. I nod.

"Sure, you can, but please don't do anything you don't want to do. You don't owe me anything. You know that right?" I nod again and he smiles.

He stands and undoes his zip while facing away from me. He takes his trousers and pants right off and kicks them away from the bed. I can't see his front yet but just from the back he looks flawless. His butt is muscular and very round, his back rippling with muscles gained from hours in the gym. His thighs are thick and hard looking. I lick my lips. He sits down on the bed and leans back on his elbows, his hardened member pointing straight at the ceiling, it's a bit smaller than mine, but I still don't think I can fit the whole thing in my mouth. He looks at me but doesn't say anything. I can't make eye contact, I am too embarrassed. I'm embarrassed about the awkwardness I feel, about how perfect his thing looks, but mostly about how much I want to touch it, taste it. I just crave it.

"Can I touch it?" I ask without looking at him.

"If you want to, I'm all yours, cutie," He utters, I can hear the smile in his voice without even having to look up. I take a deep breath and reach out, wrapping my hand around it and moving up and down, mimicking what he done to me moments before. It feels weird, nice, but weird. The skin slides up and down and I can feel the veiny hardness inside. I move slowly, watching the pink shiny tip disappear inside the skin when I slide my hand up, then pop out again as I move down. The tip looks smooth and silky. I move forward continuing to pleasure him with my hand. Without asking I lean down and ever so tenderly lick the little slit at the top, tasting his saltiness on my tongue. Vegeta lets out a feathery sigh, it is by far the prettiest noise I have ever heard. I want to hear more. I look at his face, his eyes are tightly shut, his hands balled into the bedsheets, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. He looks stunning, surely no angel can match his beauty. His eyes flutter open and he catches me looking at him. We both smile, me a little nervously.

"I want to do to you what you did to me," I tell him.

"So, do it then, I certainly won't stop you. You can do whatever you want to me," His words send a shiver down my spine as all manner of sinful acts fill my brain. I imagine him on top of me, inside me. I imagine how it might feel to let him fuck me, to succumb to him and allow him to completely defile me. I hate myself for it but I want him so badly it is almost a physical pain. I take a deep breath in an attempt to steady my nerves, then put my mouth around his dick. I expected it to taste bad but I am pleasantly surprised, I mean it doesn't taste particularly good, it doesn't really have much of a taste. A slight musty flavour that I can't really compare to anything else, with a hint of salt. The tip feels even smoother than it looks, running my tongue over it feels nice, and Vegeta seems to like it as well because every time my tongue brushes over the top he makes more of those pretty sounds. I suck it gently, running my tongue all over it as I do. It appears Vegeta is struggling to stay still, his toned body is so tense, he is shaking.

"Am I doing it wrong?" I ask, worried.

"No, Goku if anything you are doing it too right. I'm gonna come real quick, sorry. If you don't want my jizz your mouth you'd better stop sucking it."

"I want you to fuck me," I blurt out without thinking. Vegeta seems shocked, but only for a second. He bites his lip, closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths almost as though he is fighting to control himself.

"Fuck, Goku, you are so hot. I wanna fuck you too. Come here," he grabs me roughly and pulls my face to his, he kisses me deeply his arms wrapping 'round my body holding me so close to him. As we kiss he moves me so I am laying on the bed. My heart is pounding in my chest, I have butterflies in my stomach and I'm breathing heavy. I'm scared but the passion of the moment override any fear I'm feeling. I want him in me.

I feel his hand move between my legs his fingers pressing against my hole. He moves them in a circular motion teasing and caressing my opening but not pushing anything inside. I feel impatient and my body automatically presses down trying to force his fingers to enter me.

His fingers disappear for a second only to return covered with a cold fluid. I jump at the chilly contact.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asks, panic apparent in his voice.

"No, it's cold, put it in please, Vegeta," I beg. I can't believe how I sound, my voice a desperate whine, that's how much I want him. Eventually I feel a finger sliding inside me. It feels slimy and weird, I'm not sure if I enjoy the feeling or not, but I know I don't want him to remove it. I like knowing that I have finally given in to him, let him inside my body. It doesn't hurt and in a strange way that is kind of disappointing, I have seen porn a few times, Yamcha has showed me it on his phone. I've seen women screaming in pleasure as a man fucks them. I want to scream like that, I want to be Vegeta's bitch, I want to moan for him. I have no idea where these dirty thoughts are coming from, but I like them.

"Vegetaaaaa I want more," I mewl, my hips grinding into his hand trying to get more of his finger inside me. He doesn't answer me, but I hear him swearing under his breath. He looks up at me his eyes half closed and burning with a lust so intense, it makes me gasp. I have never seen an expression so sexy. His teeth are bared, his cheeks flush, he looks kinda animalistic.

"Goku, I fucking need you, let me make love to you now, please," He begs in a growl. I bite my lip and nod at him. he climbs on top of me and pushes my legs apart, positioning himself between them so I can feel his thing touching me.

"You need to relax, baby," He whispers and kisses me softly on the lips, his fingers running through my hair. I force my body to relax, taking deep breaths.

"That's it Goku, deep breaths, I won't hurt you," He says moving forward gradually inching himself within me. The stretch is uncomfortable, but not painful. Vegeta knows what he is doing. He strokes my dick and kisses my neck as he enters me, whispering reassurances into my ear, telling me how beautiful I am and how much he needs me. In this moment there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for him. I would forsake my God, defy my church, forget my team, break my mother's heart, I don't care about any of that. I am on cloud nine, his tongue dancing with mine, our bodies becoming one. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding along with a loud yell as he starts to move inside me.

"You feel so good Goku, you're so fucking hot, do you like getting fucked?" He questions. I can't answer, I am incoherent. I realise that I am very noisy in bed, I am shouting and moaning and I just can't stop it. With every thrust I yell louder until I'm sure Mrs. Doyle on the ground floor must be able to hear us. Not that I give a crap, she could be sitting on the end of the bed staring at us and I still wouldn't stop, it feels too amazing.

It only takes him a few minutes and I know something is gonna happen, I can feel it building up in my stomach, like a swarm of bees is buzzing around inside me, tickling every part of my body, sending shocks of electric through my veins. I can't keep still, my legs twitch and shake, my body convulses, my head whips from side to side. I howl out Vegeta's name repeatedly as though it is the only word that has ever existed.

"Should I fuck you harder baby, are you gonna come for me? I wanna make you feel good," He is the only thing that matters in this moment, him, the things he is saying, and the feelings he is giving me, the absolute blissful oblivion that his thrusts send through me in waves.

"Vegeta!" I call one last time before I explode, unable to make a single sound as I climax around him. in that second I feel the divine, I have never been closer to heaven. I feel his dick twitching inside of me, pouring into me, I hear his sensual cry of pleasure and I know he has come too. All I can see is white light and I wonder briefly if I've actually died. I lay there for some amount of time, could have been seconds, minutes, hours, time has no importance after what had just happened to me.

Eventually, my brain starts to function again and the enormity of what I just done begins to sink in. I had just had sex with Vegeta. My chest tightened. Not only had I had sex out of wedlock, it was also with a man. I had committed two of the worst sins, and loved every second of it. I want to do it again already. I open my eyes. Vegeta is propped up on his elbow next to me, staring at me with a slightly anxious look, his chest still heaving as he catches his breath.

"Did you… Enjoy that?" He asks tentatively, as if he is scared I will answer no.

"Yeah, I'm gonna burn in hell," I state matter of factly, I don't find this statement at all humorous but he chuckles a little.

"I thought God was all forgiving?"

"Yeah if you show remorse for your sins, I am not feeling remorseful right now, I wanna do it more," I admit. He laughs again.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I've gone and fallen in love with you," I don't have the chance to answer or really even register what he just told me before his bedroom door flies open and his mum comes breezing in. She is taller than Vegeta, her hair is long and platinum blond, she really looks nothing like him. He must look like his dad.

"Veg, can I borrow your leather jeans?" She asks before glancing up and seeing the two of us stark naked sprawled across his single bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ Veg," She shouts covering her eyes "You coulda given me some fucking warning," I can see where he gets his language from.

"I didn't hear you coming, did I? When did you get home?" He chuckles, pulling the bed covers over our bodies, not seeming too ashamed at all. If my mum walked in on me naked alone I would be mortified, let alone with a man. But he and his mum just laugh it off and carry on their conversation.

"I've literally just got in, where's the jeans I've got a date tonight, I wanna look hot."

"Lucky you didn't get home a few minutes earlier you woulda got a right earful, they're in the second drawer," He inclines his head towards the chest of drawers in the corner.

"Nice," She mutters grabbing the jeans from the drawer, I bet Vegeta looks amazing in them. She turns to leave before seeming to notice that I am an actual real person.

"Sorry, how rude of me, I'm Debbie, nice to meet you, Goku. even if it is in bizarre circumstances," I realise she already knows my name, that must mean Vegeta has been talking about me, this pleases me. She holds out her hand and I reach to shake it, but Vegeta tugs my arm away.

"Don't shake his hand mum, you know where they've been," I redden and avert my eyes.

"Ugh, excuse my foul-mouthed boy."

Embarrassment rushes through me, I don't want her to know where my hands have been, if this were my mum she would have had a heart attack by now.

"So, Veg, when were you gonna introduce me to your new boyfriend? If… That's what he is, of course," She adds at the end, she obviously has no problem with her son having casual sex. Vegeta looks at me.

"Is that what you are?" He asks with a grin, I give him a shy smile back and nod. He beams and turns his attention back to his mum.

"Let us get dressed mum, and not covered in jizz, then I'll bring my _boyfriend_ to meet you officially."

"T.M.I Veg, I'll be in my room," She sings before closing the door behind her.

edited by MrsVegetaOuji


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 His mum

The second the door closes behind her. I turn to Vegeta with a huge smile on my face. He doesn't say anything for a moment, he just stares back at me, his arms around me.

"What?" He finally asks.

"Vegeta, you just said you loved me. You can't say something like that then act as though nothing happened," I can't keep the grin off my face, my heart flutters like a butterfly in my chest.

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" He slurs.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I can only think of one reason why I would tell you that I'd fallen in love with you. It's because I love you Goku. I've totally fallen head over heels for you. I'm completely smitten, is that okay?" He asks. What a strange question.

"If I said no would you stop loving me?"

"Fuck no," He says definitely.

"Then I suppose it's okay, it's just a lot to take in ya know. Thank you," I don't know what else to say, he seems pleased enough with this answer, he kisses my cheek and holds me even closer. Part of my mind is screaming at me to say it back, tell him I love him and spend the rest of my life with him but the other part of me, the part that has been deeply installed from the day I was born, the Catholic part of me is screaming that this is wrong and disgusting, nothing but a gross sin caused by the devil and were I strong I would resist. If I say I love him back I'm weak and I'm letting the devil control me. God will be ashamed of me. But how can I stop what I feel for Vegeta? And do I want to? I think about the way he makes me feel inside, happy, accepted, good enough. No one has ever made me feel like I'm good enough before. I've always had to act and pretend to get the approval of the people around me. The real me is a disappointment. Not with Vegeta though. He's seen me cry, act like a prick, be stupid, fall, laugh, win, lose, and every time he's just said I'm cute. Whatever I do, however I do it, it's good enough for him, I never disappoint him. How can that feeling be the devil's work? How can something so evil feel so right? I'm literally fighting my every instinct now not to shout from the rooftops that I love him, that I need and want and adore him. Who am I kidding? I can't hold this in any longer, I need to tell him.

"I love you," I declare a little too loudly. He moves back so that he can look at my face. His smile is angelic, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Say that again," He instructs.

"Vegeta, I love you," This time I look firmly into his eyes and say it with as much meaning as I can muster. He pulls me back into an embrace and nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck.

"One more time," He mumbles. But I don't say it one more time, as he kisses and sucks at my neck I whisper over and over again that I love him. I could repeat these words forever, I never want to stop saying them and I can tell he never wants to stop hearing them.

"Goku, you're making me want you again," He says against my skin.

"So, take me then," I challenge.

"You're so loud though. My mum will hear. She'll think I'm killing you the way you scream."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I couldn't stop the noises."

"Don't you dare apologise, I am not complaining at all, I love that you're loud, it's so fucking hot. How about I go down on you again? You taste so good, just be quiet, okay?" He doesn't wait for an answer, like I'm gonna say no. He takes me into his mouth and starts all over again. I'm not sure I can come anymore, I tell him this but he seems determined to prove otherwise. I have to bite the pillow to stop myself from moaning, he is so good at this.

After he proves me wrong, twice, we finally go to the bathroom. Its tiny, there's a small power shower over the bath.

"Are we allowed to be in here together?" I whisper, wondering what on earth his mum will say if she catches us in the shower together.

"Goku, she just near enough walked in on us fucking, I'm sure she can handle us in the shower together," He has a point. I am kind of envious of the relationship he has with his mum, it seems he can be himself with her just as I can be myself with him. They are good people, they don't judge others. I wish my mum would not judge me.

The shower feels good, the hot water cascading over me. Calming my tense body. As I stand I can feel Vegeta's juices trickling out of me, running down my leg, I smile. I do feel a little sore down there, but it's nothing I can't cope with. And it certainly doesn't put me off wanting to do it again.

Vegeta looks beautiful as he washes, the water making his hair lay flat, for once. He looks like someone out of a shampoo commercial as he lathers up his luscious black locks. I kind of can't believe my luck actually, how did I ever get him to fall in love with me? He has his back to me now. My eyes travel to his butt, it's real nice, the torrents of water from the shower making it look shiny and even more desirable. I want to touch it, kiss it, I wonder if he would let me kiss it, even better, I wonder if he will ever let me inside of him, it's an appealing thought, I feel the all too familiar stirring between my legs just thinking about it. I look down and see that I am rock hard again, living with Vegeta is gonna take some getting used to, I can't spend _all_ my time doing naughty stuff with him, but right now I really want to.

"Vegeta?" I whine. He turns to face me and sees what the problem is immediately, he chuckles a little.

"You look so good," I explain.

"Come here, my horny guy, I'm going to have trouble keeping up with you at this rate," He says, pulling me into a kiss.

"Vegeta, are you loud, when you…. ya know?" I can't find the words to ask this awkward question, my face blushes and he looks at me confused.

"What, when I have sex? You should know, or were you making too much noise yourself to hear me?" He asks.

"No, I mean when you do it the other way around, like when something goes in your butt?" I ask in a whisper just in case his mum can hear us.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, I've never done it that way," He doesn't whisper his answer.

"Really?" I am genuinely surprised, "Would that be something that, one day…?"

"Am I correct in assuming you would like to find out if I'm noisy?" He asks, a naughty smile across his face. I am so embarrassed, I can't find words so I nod.

"It's a possibility, as long as you promise to be careful with me, you can't get carried away like you did when I went down on you earlier," My mind drifts back to how roughly I forced myself down his throat.

"Sorry about that," I mumble.

"You don't need to apologise, cutie. I enjoyed that, but if you were to get that… Passionate when you were fucking me it wouldn't feel too good for me," He glances down, "Let me help you with that," As he speaks he wraps his hand around my dick and starts to slowly slide up and down it, making my eyes to close and a sigh to escape my lips. He tiptoes and kisses my face, whispering in my ear,

"Want me to talk dirty to you?" He asks.

"Yeah," Is all I can manage to breathe back, I've never heard anyone talk dirty before, I wanna know what he'll say. His hand slides up and down the warm water making it feel slippery and amazing.

"So you wanna fuck me, huh?"

"Yeah," I say again.

"I want you to fuck me too, are you gonna make me scream baby? Are you gonna fuck me so good that I can't hold back my moans? Do you wanna hear me calling out your name?"

"Yeahhhhh."

"I bet you do, you want to see me writhing and sweating as you thrust into me, are you gonna fuck me till I come for you? I want your cock in me so bad, I want to feel you come deep inside of me, Goku, I fucking love you, baby."

That's all it takes, literally thirty seconds of him whispering those filthy things in my ear and my body convulses yet again and I shoot my load all over his hand the hot water washing it away and down the plug. He stretches up and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Ha-ha, that didn't take long, you really are turned on by the thought of fucking me ain't ya cutie?"

Eventually, we make some coffee and knock on his mums bedroom door.

"Come in boys," She calls. Her room is much bigger than Vegeta's, I suppose that's because it's supposed to be the front room. Vegeta places a cup of coffee on the dresser where she is sitting applying makeup to her already beautiful face.

"Thanks, Veg, sit down Goku, it's a pleasure to meet you officially," She picks up her coffee and swivels round in her chair to face us. We sit down on her bed, I feel a little hesitant to sit on her bed, I haven't been on my mother's bed since I was a small child, I'm not even allowed in her room. Vegeta doesn't seem to have the same worries though, he lounges across his mum's bed as though it is his own, sipping his coffee.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Breigh," I say quietly.

"No problem at all Goku, you are always welcome, and call me Debbie. Vegeta tells me your mum told you to leave."

"Yeah, she um, she's pretty upset with me about all this," I stutter.

"Goku's family is Catholic," Vegeta chimes in a way of explanation.

"Ah, I see," She sucks air in through her teeth, "Awkward, you can stay here as long as you need to Goku. Vegeta also tells me you are captain of the football team, how's that working out?"

I pause, should I tell her how badly it's going now or should I lie? I hesitate for a while, feeling more and more out of place. Luckily Vegeta notices my unease and saves me.

"Goku's team mates are having a few problems accepting us as well," He reaches over and entwines his fingers with mine, "But Goku is an amazing football player and I'm sure they will all get over it soon," He says more to me than his mum. I see his mum do the exact same sad little smile as Vegeta does, that is obviously an expression he stole from her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Goku," She says sadly, "People can be assholes," I don't want her to look sad, so I force myself to smile.

"It's okay, like Vegeta says I'm sure everyone will get over it eventually," I try to sound upbeat.

"I'm sure they will," She agrees, "And in the meantime, I hope he's looking after you," She gestures to Vegeta.

"God, why does everyone feel the need to check that I'm taking care of him? I'm a perfect gentleman, right Goku?" Vegeta interjects with a big smile, he lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses it as though I am a princess, it's quite flattering but also a little embarrassing in front of his mum. I feel my face redden.

"Yeah, he is," I tell Debbie in a small voice.

"Awe Veg, don't embarrass the poor guy," She scolds, "Don't worry Goku, I'll get him back for you soon, I'll get out the baby photos."

"Behave woman, where are you off to tonight anyway?" Vegeta asks. I like the way she calls him Veg, it's sweet. And the way they talk openly as though they are friends rather than mother and son.

"I met this guy online, he looks pretty hot in his profile picture," She pulls her phone out of her pocket and shows us a picture of some old guy, he doesn't look like much to me but Vegeta seems to approve.

"He's got a cute butt," He comments. She tuts and shakes her head.

"Trust you to notice the butt before anything else, you perv," She slaps him round the head and he giggles.

"Anyway, you've got Goku's butt to perv over now so you can keep your eyes off my date," She tells him, shaking her head.

"Now who's embarrassing him? Just go out will you, so I can perv over his butt out more thoroughly," Vegeta yells causing his mum to laugh even more.

"Not on my bed," She says before picking up her bag and coat.

"I gotta run I'm gonna be late, see you later boys have fun," She calls back over her shoulder and rushes out of the front door.

"Your mum is so cool, how come she's okay with us being together?"

"Why wouldn't she be? She wants me to be happy, you make me happy. That's what normal people are like," He shrugs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 the fight

I walked down the noisy corridor alone, everyone I passed seemed to look at me funny, all the usual friendliness evaporated and replaced my disgusted looks and nasty whispers. I felt out of place, alone, like I had finally been exposed as who I really was and no one liked it, except for Vegeta of course. I wanted to find him, I felt safe when he walked beside me, now I felt like a fox surrounded by hounds, everyone seemed hostile. I left the building and walked across the recreational grass area to the science block. One more lesson and I could get out of here.

One good thing that happened today was that my mum texted me. She said she wanted to talk with me. That's gotta be a good thing right? I mean, I'm not stupid. I'm not expecting for one second that she's going to welcome me home with open arms and tell me she wants to meet Vegeta. It would be great if she did but let's be realistic here. This is gonna take a lot of time. But talking about it is a start. I wanted Vegeta to come with me but he said no, he said this is something I need to talk to my mum about without him. His presence would only fuel the fire and make my mum angry. He was probably right.

I saw Tien coming out of the door I needed to go in, closely followed by Yamcha. I smiled at them, after all, these were two of my closest friends until a few days ago.

"Don't smile at me, fag," He snapped. I looked away and carried on walking.

"Did you see that Yamcha? This little faggot thinks he can smile at me. He probably wants to fuck me. Well, I don't swing that way," He growls, blocking my way, an angry scowl plastered across his face.

"Move Tien, I already told you I'm not interested in you, I'm not interested in any of you guys," I try to sound cocky and confident but I don't, I sound whiney and quiet, scared. I sound scared. And I am scared. Both are looking at me as though they hate my guts. I didn't even do anything.

Zarbon and Dodoria walk out just then and I thank my lucky stars, surely, they won't hate me.

"Hey guys," I call. My heart sinks as they both turn up their noses at me. Am I not the same person I was three days ago? I look between them all.

"Why are you all being such dick heads?" I shout angrily, I don't deserve to be treated this way, I don't deserve their hatred.

"Now you're getting rude? How about we teach this little batty boy a lesson?" Tien asks smiling wickedly at the others. They all nod and I see their expressions change. I try to run but Zarbon grabs my arm, he is much bigger than me, I try to pull away but I have no chance of escaping his grip. He drags me, kicking and struggling behind the maths block, no one ever comes round here. I am really scared now.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I shout, still trying to struggle away from them.

"What's wrong with you lot? I thought we were friends?" I start to cry, adding more to my embarrassment. None of them answer my questions they just laugh, it's as though I'm no longer human, gay doesn't count as a person, I'm less than an animal to them now. It hurts bad to know what they think of me but it doesn't hurt as bad as when they start to hit me.

Tien throws the first punch, of course. He's always been the ring leader. It only takes a couple of hits and I fall to the ground. I'm not a fighter, I'm not strong like these guys. My lip is split and my eye is swollen, blood pours from my face. I have no choice but to curl into a ball and try to protect my head as they take turns to kick my back. It hurts, but not as bad as the punches to my face did, I plan to just stay in this fatal position until they either get bored and leave or I pass out.

"Get the fuck off him," I hear Vegeta roar and it's like an angel singing. I know he will save me. He's like my hero.

"Oh, look its Goku's little troll doll boyfriend, what the fuck are you gonna do little man?" Tien sounds angry but at least they have all stopped kicking me. I peek through my fingers and see that Vegeta has moved himself in between me and them. He stands still, to them he must look very unthreatening but I know what he is capable of, I'm pretty sure he can beat them all up easily. I hope he does. I pull myself into a sitting position behind him.

"Leave, now," He orders, in a low, stern voice. There is a few heartbeats of silence as the others weigh the situation up. They can sense that he is dangerous, but they let their egos override their senses, there is four of them and one of him, how could he possibly be a threat? Tien takes half a step towards me. It all happens in a split second. One moment Tien is standing, Vegeta spins, his foot slamming into Tien's face with enough force to knock him spark out. The next moment Tien is laying spread-eagle on the floor, unmoving.

"What the fuck?" Yamcha calls rushing at Vegeta trying to avenge his friend. One swift punch and Yamcha is on the floor beside him. He is conscious but his nose is bleeding. Vegeta looks at Dodoria and Zarbon.

"Leave. Now," He repeats. They look at each other then slowly turn and leave. Vegeta comes to me and pulls me to my feet. He wipes my tears.

"Stop crying," He hisses somewhat harshly, "Don't give them the satisfaction," He puts his arm around me and leads me away, walking fast, but not running. Once out of Yamcha's sight he stops and sits me on a wall. He starts to fuss over me wiping the blood from my mouth and kissing my cut eyebrow. He has my blood on his lips.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean for this to happen," He says, unshed tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He kisses my face again and again.

"I'm so sorry," He repeats. My face hurts and my back feels a bit tender but other than that I'm okay.

"Why are you sorry? You saved me," I ask.

"This would never have happened if it wasn't for me. I promise I won't leave your side again, I swear."

"It's fine, you can't follow me around everywhere, I'm okay. Hopefully they've got it out of their system now and they'll leave me alone. Can you take me home please? I've still got to talk to my mum," I ask.

"Are you sure you are up to talking to her after all this?"

"I told you, I'm fine," I say again.

"Okay, sure I'll take you home. But I'm waiting outside in case it all goes wrong."

We walk to the parking lot, he fusses over me the whole time even though I've told him I'm okay. My face has stopped bleeding and is just a little painful now. He opens the car door for me, as always, and starts the engine, he doesn't ask where he should drop me he just drives straight to my house and parks directly outside. He gets out of the car and opens my door.

"Vegeta, my mum..." I trail off, it's too late I see my mother already stomping down the garden path, the last thing I wanted was for her to see Vegeta, I hope she doesn't say anything rude to him.

"Goku? Why are you home early? And why is _he_ with you?" She asks, then she sees my face.

"Oh my, what on earth happened?" She exclaims rushing to me, pushing Vegeta aside like trash. She takes in my split lip and bruised eye. She looks pointedly at Vegeta.

"This is your fault," She yells at him, putting her arms around me and moving me towards the house as though Vegeta is a dangerous predator who I need to be protected from.

"Mum it wasn't him. It was Tien and Yamcha," I explain.

"Well what did you expect, Goku?" She yells at me, letting go, "If you're gonna hang out with a faggot all the time people are gonna think you're gay. Of course they'll beat you up," I can't believe she is justifying them. She thinks what they did to me is okay, because I'm gay. Vegeta is right. If there is a God he couldn't possibly want this, he couldn't possibly approve of bullying, could he?

I pull away from my mum and look at her incredulously.

"What do you mean what do I expect? Are you saying I deserved this?" I ask.

"No, you didn't deserve it. He did," she points to Vegeta, "You just ended up getting the brunt of it because he keeps pursuing you, now everyone thinks you're gay," She snaps. I try to stay calm but it doesn't work. I am so angry right now. I'm angry with the whole world.

"I am gay, and I'd rather be that than a Catholic if this is the way we treat other people," I yell at her. She blinks before answering me, dangerously quiet.

"Goku, you are _not_ gay, I won't allow it, now get in the house away from this abomination," She starts to pull me towards the house but I pull away.

"Don't touch me," I yell. I walk over to the car and stop at the door, arms folded. Vegeta doesn't hesitate to open it for me.

"Where do you think you are going?" She shouts.

"I'll talk to you after the match tomorrow, I can't even look at you right now," I tell her quietly and Vegeta closes the door behind me. He gets in the car and starts the engine straight away, he can tell I want to get out of there asap. Once we're driving away he speaks.

"you okay?" He asks.

"I suppose," I answer sadly.

"That was very brave of you, I'm super proud right now."

"Thanks," I mumble, not sure if I feel proud of myself or not.

Once we get home he takes me into the small bathroom and cleans my face up, he puts antiseptic cream on my cuts and puts a little plaster on my cheek bone.

"Awe my little wounded soldier, let's see your back," He says, pulling my top up.

"It's just a bit red, them guys are pussies. Does it hurt when you move?" He says, rubbing his hands up and down my bare back.

"It's not too bad, my face hurts worse," He takes me back to the bedroom and sits me on the bed. He goes to the kitchen and returns with ice wrapped in a tea towel he pushes it gently against my eye. I flinch.

"It's really cold," I whine. He rolls his eyes.

"Oh hush, it will take the swelling down," He is incredibly gentle as he holds the ice there until my face feels numb, at least it doesn't hurt anymore. He gives me a couple of painkillers and tells me I need to rest.

"I feel okay now, I don't want to rest," I argue.

"You've had a stressful experience, you're supposed to rest, let me pamper you," He insists. I pout at him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asks exasperated. A wicked smile spreads across my face and he knows immediately what I have in mind.

"Oh! Really? I thought you'd be too upset for anything like that?" He seems a little surprised. I shake my head.

"Seeing the way you ran over to defend me and how you took Tien down with one kick, it was kind of… Sexy."

"Well, in that case I'm sure rest is not all that important," He pulls me into his lap and rubs my butt whilst he kisses me.

I feel like no matter how many times we do this I will never get over how amazing Vegeta can make me feel. No matter what is going on in my life, I just hand my body over to him and let him kiss away every worry, insecurity, and fear. His lips are heavenly, I moan a little in protest when they leave my skin, until he asks,

"Do you still wanna fuck me?" He asks, sounding a little unsure.

"Well, yeah. If you want me to," I try to give him the same choices as he gives me. Everything I've done with Vegeta has been on my terms, I want him to feel the same. He hands me a tube of lube and starts to pull his clothes off. Once he is naked he lays on the bed and looks up at me, eyebrows raised.

I don't think I've ever took my clothes off this fast in all my life, I whip my t-shirt over my head and yank my pants off clumsily, nearly falling onto Vegeta in my haste. I lay next to him and open the lube up. Smearing it on my fingers and reaching between his legs. He opens his thighs a little wider and closes his eyes. I find his entrance pretty easily and I watch his face closely for any signs of pain as I slide my finger inside him. He takes a few deep breaths but he doesn't seem like I am hurting him. inside him feels like moist silk, I slowly move my finger in and out until he eventually lets out a moan.

"Does it feel good?" I ask him.

"Mmmmm, yeah. It feels great." He answers in a breathy voice.

I keep going for a while making sure he is stretched the same way as he does to me. But I can't wait too long, my dick is so hard it hurts. I'm sure he must be ready now. I get into position and pull his legs over the top of mine.

"Be careful with me," He reminds me, this is the first time I've ever seen him look vulnerable, even a little scared maybe. I kiss him gently and push slowly forward, inching my lube covered dick inside him. He sighs into my mouth.

Inside him is so tight, he's squeezing me so hard it's almost painful. I let out a moan of my own, the feeling is overwhelming. I continue to kiss him and he whispers a string of profanities into my mouth, he is so sexy. His eyes are half closed, his skin glowing with a soft sheen of sweat, his mouth moving with mine.

I move up and down, somewhat awkwardly. This is harder than he makes it look. I pull back too far and my dick pops out of him, he sucks air in through his teeth as it does.

"Sorry," I mutter, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay cutie, take your time," His words are reassuring to me. I slide back into him watching his face as his back arches. I get into a rhythm, bouncing my hips against him listening carefully to his moans for any sign that I'm doing it wrong. He is nowhere near as loud as me, but he still moans and calls my name, it sounds beautiful.

I am loving every second of this but I can't help feeling like I want to be where he is, I ache for him to be filling me. I can see his dick bouncing as I fuck him, I want it inside me.

"Vegeta?" I whisper into his ear, still gliding in and out of his body.

"Yeahhh?" He answers in a sigh.

"Can… Can I?" I pant, I don't know how to tell him what I want to do. He doesn't wait for me to finish my question.

"You can do whatever you want baby, I'm all yours" He whispers. I pull out of him and get up on my knees over the top of him. with one solid movement, I sit down completely impaling myself on him. It kinda hurts 'cause I wasn't ready but it's a pleasurable pain, a pain that I want to endure over and over. I look down at him, his eyes are wide, his chest rising and falling as he pants.

"Fuuuck," Is all he can say. I smile wickedly before starting to move up and down, yelling each time I thrust my body into him. His hand grip my hips, pushing me down even harder onto his dick. He stares at me his face a picture of ecstasy, his back arches higher, his thighs tremble, his head whips from side to side. The sounds that leave his lips are utter perfection, like an angel singing, I'm sure this is what heaven must sound like because there can't possibly be a noise more wonderful in this world or any other. Vegeta is the most beautiful being in existence. I know he is going to come, I'm getting good at spotting the signs. His fingers dig into my hips and I feel his whole-body tense. He lets out a low growl as he comes undone. His feral snarl is enough to push me over the edge too and we come together, the way I sing his name a perfect contrast to his low rumble, almost as if we were made for each other.

Edited by MrsVegetaouji


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 lost a match

"Vegeta I don't want to go," I say for the twentieth time today.

"Please baby, just do it for me. I want you to go," He says fervently, again. There's another match today, it's against St Dunstan's college, they're a good team but I know we can beat them if we work together. Can we work together though? That's the real question. Would everyone be better off if I just didn't turn up and put everyone off their game? But Vegeta insists that I need to go. It's taken him all morning to convince me but we're finally in the car and driving to our pitch, we're playing at home today so at least there is something there that feels normal to me.

"I want to watch you walk onto that pitch, proud as fuck. Don't let them beat you, cutie, you're stronger than them."

"I'm a little scared," I admit.

"That's okay, we all get scared sometimes, but I'm going to be there with you, I won't let anyone hurt you. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I trust you. It's them I don't trust."

I walk into the locker room feeling self-conscious and a more than a little scared. What if they hit me again? I know Vegeta is just outside so all I have to do is shout out and he'll come running.

"Hi, guys," I say nervously. Most of them ignore me. Tien looks at the bruise on my eye and sniggers. Two out of the ten guys here have the guts to answer me, Dende and Gohan, that's all. How can people's opinion of me change so drastically in a few days? Last week I was Mr. Popular, everyone wanted to talk to me, now only two could bring themselves to say hello. What was wrong with them all? Was I not the same person I was before? Why did they care so much if I wanted to have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend? What difference did it make to them? I take a deep breath and walk over to the bench, I already have my kit on, I'm not stupid enough to try and get changed in here again, I just need to put my boots on.

"What happened to your eye?" Krillin demands, he sounds more curious than worried, but I'm just glad someone is speaking to me.

"Er… I just fell, you know how clumsy I can be," I lie with a smile. I see Tien and Yamcha look round. They obviously didn't tell the rest of the team what happened. I wonder why, I would have thought it would have been something to brag about 'I beat up Goku, the faggot,' or something along those lines. Maybe they were too ashamed to admit that my little troll doll boyfriend knocked Tien out with one kick. Krillin just nods and continues tying his laces.

We walk onto the pitch and our school cheer for us as usual, it's nice to see this small piece of normality. I look up into the bleachers, my mum and sister are there. A little bit higher up I can see Vegeta, sitting alone, eyes only on me. He gives me a thumbs up and I discreetly do one back, making sure no one sees me, I don't want to fuel the fire.

My team move to huddle and I try to join. Yamcha pushes me back.

"I don't think so, gay boy," He hisses.

"How am I supposed to tell the guys the plan if I'm not allowed in the huddle," I protest.

"I'll tell them the plan, you are literally here just to make up the numbers, we don't need you," He sounds so angry.

"I didn't do anything to you," I mutter, wanting nothing more than to run away, leave this horrible place and never come back, in that moment I hated Yamcha, I hated him so much it was a struggle not to punch him in the face, along with the rest of the team. I hated them all. Why could they not just accept me? They huddle and I stand at the side-lines, totally ashamed. I can't look at any of the spectators, I don't want to make eye contact with anyone, except Vegeta. My eyes seek him out, making sure not to catch anyone else's eye, although I know they must all be staring at me. Why would they not be? Since when has the Team Captain ever been left out of tactical discussions?

My eyes meet his and he is staring back with that sad little smile of his. He lifts his chin and points to himself, then me. I know what he is telling me, keep my chin up, be proud of who I am and don't let them get to me. I lift my chin stand a little straighter and smile. I stay like that for the whole game. Even when none of my own team pass me the ball, even when one of the other team kicked me in the leg, whispering faggot, his studs leaving red circles on my skin and especially when the other team scored three goals in the first half. I kept smiling and Vegeta kept smiling back at me reminding me that this was all worth it. Even if everyone in the world turned their backs on me he would still love me, and nothing else mattered.

When the half time whistle blew, I walked over to the rest of my team, they were not so smug looking now.

"Now will you listen to me?" I asked, exasperated.

"This loss is nothing to do with you, they're just a better team. We don't need _you_ to win this," Tien snapped, "It's not you who makes us a good team," He adds.

"Of course it's not me who makes us a good team, it's all of us working together, that's why we're a _team_ , we need to work together. What is going on in our personal lives doesn't matter right now, all that matters is this game," I try desperately to explain to them. No one answers me but they move to make a huddle, with me included. None of them touch me, I suppose they think I'm dirty or something, but at least they are listening now.

"Piccolo, no one is marking you, use that to your advantage. Gohan, watch the left forward he's their main striker. Everyone, don't let him get the ball he is the one to watch. Tien, swap sides with Yamcha and mark him. We can still do this guys. And please for the love of God someone pass me the ball," I add. No one answers, but no one tells me to shut up so it's an improvement.

The second half goes a lot better, but still not good enough, we lose four to two and leave the pitch with heavy hearts. My mum is waiting for me outside the locker room, I know she won't tell me how well I played, like she usually does, I get no praise from her today.

"Right, are you coming home now, Goku?" She calls. Not saying anything to any of the other boys like she does every other week. It's not because we lost, she always praises everyone whether we win or lose, it's because of me. I walk over to her, behind her I see Vegeta lurking, he knows better than to come over when she's here.

"Err, no mum I won't be home tonight," I tell her, I know what she is doing. She is trying to embarrass me in front of the other guys, trying to make me so ashamed of myself that I agree to come home with her. I know the other guys can hear this conversation, they will all be talking about this, it would be so much easier to say yes go with her and stop making even more gossip and rumours fly about me and Vegeta, but I can't let her beat me so easily, I have to stand my ground. Let them talk, let them all know that I'm staying at Vegeta's, I don't care anymore.

"I saw your… Friend, in the crowd," She tells me sternly, "And I saw how the rest of the team treated you, can't say I blame them really," She eventually looks at me.

"Why are you doing this, Goku?" She has tears in her eyes, "I'm trying to understand you, but I just can't. Will you be staying at Bulma's or at his house?"

"I'll be staying at Vegeta's house," I say loudly, proudly, I see him smile beautifully in the background.

"I don't see what you're not understanding, mother. I already told you, I love him. I'm doing this because he makes me happy." Upon hearing my words my whole team falls silent behind me. Vegeta walks forward and stands at my side, entwining my fingers with his. My mum looks disgusted, I should feel sad having her look at me this way but I don't, I feel elated, I feel like I am finally being true to myself, I can't hold the smile from my face. I feel like I'm in some kind of messed up fairy tale, the whole world may hate me, I may have lost everything and everyone but at least I've got this amazing, beautiful man holding my hand, grinning at me like a total idiot. I feel like the luckiest reject in all the world.

"Take me home," I tell him.

"Yes, sir," He gives me a little salute and pulls me toward the exit. I leave the stunned silence behind me, and don't look back even once. They can all do one. He opens my car door and I jump in.

"Oh, my God, Goku, I can't believe you just did that. Thank you so much, you're so amazing. I've never been prouder," He gushes, getting in the driver's side and leaning across to kiss me deeply.

"I love you, I love you so much," He whispers, feathering soft kisses all over my face.

I hear my phone buzzing in my bag and fish it out, surprised when I see Raditz's name. I hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Goku, that was amazing, I can't believe you stood up to her like that, I'm well impressed. I was wondering, do you and Vegeta have plans tonight?"

"Well, not really."

"Do you want to come out and meet Estelle? We're going into the city to a club, you'd love it there," She sounds excited.

"A club?" I confirm, I've never been to a club before, "What kind of club?"

"It's a gay club, we go a lot. Please come."

"Okay, sure we'll come," Raditz sounds over the moon. I on the other hand am a bit worried. Dancing isn't my thing at all, I'm so clumsy and uncoordinated.

"Are we going dancing?" Vegeta asks with a big smile.

"Seems that way, if you want to of course."

"Hell, yeah I want to, I can't wait to see your moves."

"Ha-ha, Vegeta, I can't dance to save my life, you're going to be disappointed," I warn him.

"No way, you could never disappoint me, cutie, however you dance will be perfect."

Vegeta takes a long time to get ready, I throw on a pair of black jeans and a pale blue shirt that Vegeta found in the bottom of his wardrobe, he said it was from his 'grunge' phase where he wore massively oversized clothes. Lucky he did really, or I'd have nothing to wear. My clothes are still at home, I wonder if my mum will ever let me have them. Vegeta has said he will get me more clothes, he has quite a bit of money put away that he saved up while working in Italy, but I don't want him to spend his savings on me, that just seems wrong.

He comes out of the bathroom after nearly an hour, he still isn't dressed, what has he been doing all that time? I must admit though he does look amazing, his skit soft and kinda shiny, his muscles bulging and perfect, every hair in place. He wears nothing but a pair of tight fitting black boxers, I am half tempted to pounce on him and make all the time he just spent grooming himself a total waste because of how badly I was going to mess him up, but I restrained myself. I don't want to be late. The trains to the city only run once an hour from here so if we miss the 7 o'clock train we won't get to the club 'til about ten.

"What are you gonna wear?" I ask, allowing my eyes to travel up and down his body, taking in every curve and every edge, he sees me looking and he visibly tenses a little, making his already prominent muscles look a little harder.

"Show off," I mutter.

"Mhm, you love it," He answers, lowering himself onto my lap, letting me touch him, kissing my lips.

"I want you," I admit. He chuckles a little.

"Insatiable Goku, you always want me. Not now, later. Trust me by the time we get home from this club you will want me a lot more. Patience baby," He kisses me one last time and rises from my lap, wiggling his hips on his way to his cupboard, leaving me with a rather uncomfortable boner to contend with.


	17. Chapter 17

I want to say a massive thank you to my friends for helping me with this chapter, especially Ryo (although she will never read this) for coming up with the legendary line "come dick me up big boy". And as always to my super duper editor MrsVegetaOuji for turning my barely legible mumbling into a perfectly readable document. You guys are awesome xlxl

Chapter 17 double date

The train station platform is deserted, it's 6:50 pm and the whole town is quiet aside from a few small groups of teenagers milling about, trying to find something to do. Just a few short weeks ago I would have been one of them. But here I am, on my way to the city to go dancing in a gay bar with my boyfriend, I still can't quite get my head around it. He looks stunning today, he seems really excited to be going dancing with me and he got all dressed up. He even changed his tongue stud the small white diamond replaced by a slightly bigger red diamond, in the shape of a heart. I think it's a bit girly, but I don't tell him that. He's wearing tight leather jeans that make his butt look like two black balloons squished together, it's amazing. He wears a tight red t-shirt, I think it's designer but I don't really know much about that, it shows off all his muscles and his tattooed arm. I feel a little inadequate next to him, but the way I keep catching him staring at me is secretly reassuring. He holds my hand whilst we wait for my sister and Estelle, as if he doesn't care who sees and occasionally he absent mindedly lifts my hand to his mouth and gently presses it to his lips.

"Our train is in four minutes; do you think your sister will be late? The next one isn't for an hour," He muses. As soon as the words leave his lips we hear them. Girls are noisy, they are chatting and giggling their way over to us. Estelle is beautiful, her platinum blond hair cut into a short sharp bob. She is very slim and wears a denim skirt and a black and white striped top, she looks underdressed compared to my sister who is in a sparkling green dress with really high heels.

"Just in time, Vegeta Breigh, it's a pleasure to meet you," Vegeta, of course, introduces himself formally to Estelle, kissing her hand like a prince. I wonder where he learned such an old fashioned greeting, to me it seems like something only used in Disney movies but he does it so naturally, it suits him too.

"Why hello!" Estelle exclaims, "I'm Estelle, and you must be Goku, I've heard loads about you," She says looking to me.

"Yeah, hi," I realise I sound kinda plain after Vegeta's elaborate introduction.

The train pulls into the station and we all get aboard, my sister looks so Happy, giggling hand in hand with Estelle, who sits down on one of the blue dusty seats and pulls Raditz into her lap. They don't seem to care who is watching.

I sit next to Vegeta, still letting him hold my hand. I can't keep the smile off my face, this is so perfect. I am the happiest I've ever been in all my life. We all talk on the train and I find that Estelle is not only beautiful, but also very intelligent. She tells us she is into martial arts which catches Vegeta's interest straight away. They discuss a lot of stuff that I don't understand and Vegeta says they will have to spar one day. I hate myself for the small twang of jealousy I feel. I want to spar with him, like I know full well that he would wipe the floor with me, but that's beside the point, right? The train journey seems to take forever but eventually we reach our destination. The streets are loud and heaving with people as we make our way to the club, it's called Heaven and Raditz says I will love it there.

The queue outside the club is… Interesting. There are lots of men and women and a few people who I can't even tell what they are.

"Is that a man or a woman?" I whisper to Vegeta, gesturing to a huge muscular person in a gold sparkly dress. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe neither, does it matter?" I look back to the person, they are laughing with their friend, obviously male, and smoking a cigarette. They look happy and no one around is staring at them, apart from me. I look away. I think I'm going to like this place, the atmosphere is friendly and everyone smiles at each other. I see a couple kissing in the queue, both boys, no one cares. It's quite beautiful.

"Vegeta?" I whisper leaning in real close to him, his hand moves round to rests on the small of my back.

"Yes, cutie?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"Ha-ha you don't have to ask, Goku, just kiss me, I've told you before I'm all yours," Every time he says those words I get a shiver down my spine, he is mine, and I am his. I kiss his lips, gently at first but a little more roughly once I get into it. One of his hands stays on my back, the other rests on the back of my neck. I must have kissed Vegeta a thousand times by now but still he manages to reduce me to a lustful quivering mess every single time.

"I love you so much," I whisper.

"Mmmm, I love you too Goku," He says, kissing the tip of my nose. I move my face back a little and suddenly I'm aware of eyes watching me. I turn to see Raditz and Estelle watching us with wide eyes and big smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, my god Goku, that was so cute, you two are adorable," Raditz squeals, holding her hand to her heart.

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me," I giggle, feeling my face turn red.

"You look so hot when you blush," Vegeta whispers into my ear, making me blush even more, "I can't wait to get you alone later," I bite my lip and smile. By the time we get to the front of the queue I am bright red, but very happy. Vegeta hasn't taken his hands off me even once. We walk into the club hand in hand, the only time he let go was to open a door for me. The place has a thumping beat that seems to vibrate through my bones, it's dark and teeming with people. He holds my hand as he leads me through the throngs all dancing and laughing and kissing. The flashing lights and banging music overpower my senses. Vegeta pulls me to a bar and asks what I want to drink.

"I don't know," I shout over the loud music, he rolls his eyes and turns to the girls, asking the same question, they waste no time putting in their orders.

"I'll have a margarita, thanks," Raditz chimed.

"JD and coke for me please," Estelle asks, I have no idea what either of these drinks are.

"Do you want alcohol? Or soft drink?" he asks, smiling at me.

"Just get me something yummy," He rolls his eyes again and turns to the bartender. I'm sure there were a lot of people in front of Vegeta at the bar but the man comes straight over to him anyway.

"What can I get you sweetie," He asks leaning far too close to Vegeta for my liking, if that was me I would feel very uncomfortable with his proximity but Vegeta seems totally unfazed, I've yet to see him act intimidated in any kind of situation, whatever happens he just rolls with it.

He hands the girls a glass each then turns to me with an interesting looking drink in his hand.

"What is this?" I ask as he hands it to me, the glass is tall and filled with a bright pink liquid, topped with a swirl of orange peel and a little umbrella.

"It's called Sex on the Beach, it's a cocktail, try it, it's very sweet," I have a little sip and he's right, it tastes delicious, fruity and tangy.

"Mmmm, that's nice. Why don't you have one too?" I ask, noticing his short glass of dark brown fluid

"I prefer something a little stronger," He holds up his glass.

"Can I try yours?" I ask. A little grin tugs at his features.

"I don't think you will like it, but sure, just have a little sip," He hands me his glass. I take a big gulp and instantly regret it, the drink burns its way down my throat like fire and my body shivers all over, I feel a little sick. Vegeta is laughing his head off beside me, his smile beautiful as ever, he removes his glass from my hand.

"Maybe you should stick to the cocktails, baby," He giggles, taking a swig of his drink, showing off that it has no effect on him whatsoever.

My sister and Estelle say they are going to dance and within seconds have disappeared into the heaving sweating mass of bodies in front of us. It looks really intimidating to me.

"Do you want to dance, cutie?" Vegeta asks, an excited little smile on his face. I don't really want to, I know I'm gonna look like an idiot, I'm so clumsy, but I don't want to disappoint him so I nod and try to look enthusiastic.

"Great," He exclaims and downs his disgusting drink in one mouthful, it takes me a little longer to finish mine. He leads me into the sea of people and takes my hand, yanking me forward so our chests were pressed together, or nearly together at least, he's so much shorter than me. He puts his hand on my butt and winds his hips into me, smirking up at me the whole time. I know I'm blushing and I'm sure I can feel sweat beading on my forehead.

"Move with me," He giggles, trying to force some movement out of my rigid body. I force myself to relax and let him control me. Our bodies move together, our hips rubbing against one another's. I glance around, a lot of people are dancing this way, people are very touchy feely in a club, it seems. After a while I do relax, I think the drink may be influencing me already 'cause I feel kind of… Weird. My hands are rubbing Vegeta's body boldly and I'm not even bothered who is watching, usually I would be paranoid that people might see but right now I couldn't give a damn. I feel sexy as I twist and wind my body with his, even leaning in to kiss him sloppily.

"You feeling good?" He asks.

"Yeah, I feel fucking great. Can I have another drink?" My words seem to come out faster than I intended, he laughs.

"Sure, baby, you can have whatever you want," He says in a sensual tone, making me wonder if that was a double meaning or if I'm just imagining things 'cause I'm horny. I follow him to the bar, watching the people around us, nearly all the men, and even a few of the girls turn to watch Vegeta as he passes, he is so beautiful people just can't help but stare.

"In your face bitches, he's all mine."

"What?" He turns and asks

"Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?" I cover my mouth and feel thankful that the music is so high that no one can hear me anyway.

"Yeah you did, are you drunk already baby? Are you sure you want another drink?" I can't tell him that I already feel a bit tipsy he would think I was a right lightweight, I shake my head fervently.

"No way, I'm not drunk at all. Why do you think I'm drunk?" I put on my serious face. I can see him trying not to laugh at me.

"You keep swearing, and your face looks strange," He tells me. I immediately pull a different facial expression and he can hold back his chuckle no longer.

"You're so cute," He sighs and pulls my face to his, kissing me deeply, I can feel the love radiating off him.

The night goes too fast and in what seems like no time at all we have to leave, our last train home is at 1 am and if we miss that there isn't another till 7 in the morning. I ended up drinking four cocktails and I can barely walk straight as we head back to the train station, luckily I have Vegeta to keep me upright, he puts his arm round my waist and is strong enough to support me. I am very chatty tonight, much more than usual and find myself telling Estelle all about myself, my whole boring life story. Everyone seems very amused by my words, I keep feeling Vegeta's shoulders jiggling as he laughs.

"Goku, you're funny when you're drunk," Raditz tells me.

"I'm not drunk," I declare, earning myself even more laughs. On the train the conversation moves to when I met Vegeta.

"We met at my workplace, he was behind the till looking all dreamy and shit, and I was like who the hell is this sexy mother fucker, do you remember, Vegeta?" I yell.

"Of course, I remember, you were late, I was expecting a cocky football jock to swagger in, all I knew about you was that you were the captain of the team, then you stumbled into my life."

"I liked you 'cause you had a tattoo on your dick and a big gay car," I slur not really knowing what I was supposed to be talking about.

"I don't have a tattoo on my dick, it's on my hip," Vegeta tells my sister and Estelle, who are both in hysterics laughing at me. I'm not sure why.

"Talking of dicks Goku, how is Vegeta in bed?" Estelle asks, pulling her phone from her pocket and pointing the camera at me, giggling the whole time.

"You don't have to answer that baby," Vegeta reassures me, but I don't mind. I'm happy to answer that, I feel full of confidence tonight.

"Vegeta is like a sex God, he is super good in bed, and his ding-a-ling is HUUUGE, it must be this big," I hold out my hands to try and show her how big it is, I think I may have overestimated it a bit though.

"That's big," Estelle nodded, "How ya hiding that monster, Vegeta?" She laughs. I look at Vegeta, he's watching me with a nice expression, all lovey dovey and shit. I lean in and whisper sensually in his ear

"When we get home, I want you to come dick me up, big boy," Raditz and Estelle start laughing.

"You are not whispering, cutie, you said that really loudly," Vegeta informs me.

"Oh sorry," I lean in again and this time whisper it again, this time really quiet.

"There's no point whispering now, we've all heard it already," Vegeta explains a beautiful smile on his face. He is so good looking it's almost unreal.

"You're a sexy hunk of a man, aren't you?" I tell him.

"Thank you Goku, I'm glad you think so," He squeezes my hand a little tighter, "So are you."

"Don't you think guys, isn't he just the most beautiful guy ever?" I ask the girls, "look at that nose," I say, poking his button nose.

"I love you, 'Geeta," I tell him, both my sister and Estelle say "Awwww," as though I am the cutest thing ever.

"And I love you," He answers, kissing my cheek. He turns to Estelle.

"You're gonna have to send me that video," he says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 need.

By the time we arrive back at his block of flats I am a massive pile of lust. I don't think I've ever wanted something as much as I want him right now. My yearning is so dominant that I can barely take my hands off him. I can think of nothing but touching him, loving him, having him inside of me, moaning for him. If this is the effects of alcohol I can see why people go out get drunk and end up having one night stands. I need him to fuck me. We get into the lift and I pin him to the wall pushing my lips into his and moaning wantonly into his willing mouth. His hands rub and squeeze at my butt and I grind back into him unashamed of how slutty I am acting, I want to be his slut. The lift door slides open earlier than I expected, Mrs. Doyle is standing behind it, she looks a little surprised to say the least when she sees the two of us entwined together in the small space.

"Hahaha, hello boys. I see ya won him over in the end Vegeta. I'll take the stairs," She shuffles away in her slippers laughing. I should feel totally mortified by her catching us in this compromising position but I don't, I don't really care, I still just need him. I shove my lips back into his and repeatedly hit the 4 button on the lift panel, trying to make it hurry up and get me to his house so he can fuck me.

After what feels like an eon the lift opens and I damn near run to his front door, dragging his small frame behind me. He fumbles through his pockets searching for his key. I try to be patient but I have forgotten what patient even means.

"Hurry," I mutter, still kissing his neck.

"I'm trying baby but you are most distracting," He answers in a breathy voice. It seems he wants me just as much as I want him. I shiver in anticipation of what is to come.

He makes me feel like I am the most alluring, sexy person ever. I have never really liked myself much, but since meeting Vegeta he has changed my whole perspective of me. I love my eyes when he stares into them. I love my name when he whispers it in my ear. I love my body when he sets me on fire and makes it feel amazing. I love my hair when he runs his fingers through it. He makes me love myself.

Finally, he pushes the front door open and we make our way down the short corridor to his bedroom, kissing all the way, unable to remove ourselves from the other. He wastes no time in stripping me, he literally rips my shirt right down the front, buttons pinging in all directions and bouncing off the walls, making little tapping noises all around us, he throws my shirt off my shoulders and puts both hands on my chest.

"Fuck, you are beautiful Goku," He growls, pushing me hard so I land in a sitting position on the bed. Shirtless, breathless and full of desire I look up at his perfection and I crave him. I yank him forward and undo his jeans pushing them down so his dick springs free. In one swift movement, I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him forward taking his cock deep into my mouth and sucking it hard. He moans appreciatively, God I love the sounds he makes. I find myself sucking harder and harder just trying to coax more of them amazing whimpers from his lips. Not caring that saliva is running down my chin and dripping onto the bed between my legs, not caring that every time I pull him forward and force him down my throat I heave a little as he touches my gag reflex. I wanna make him come undone I wanna give him so much pleasure that he screams the way I do when he fucks me. I want him to shout my name in ecstasy.

I want to tell him I love him, I want to bellow my feelings for the world to hear but I can't talk with his dick in my mouth so I make do with just humming around him, the vibrations send him wild and he bucks into me, gripping the back of my head as though to make sure I don't try to escape.

"Goku, yes keep sucking, just like that, oh that's amazing," He mutters. I can tell he's getting close. I want him to come in my mouth, I want to swallow it all. I keep sucking, trying to say his name as I do so but only managing some garbled sounds. I try to say that I love him and I think he understands 'cause his body tenses up, I feel his dick jerking in my mouth and he cries out my name as he comes down my throat. Lucky I do want to swallow it 'cause spitting it out would be nearly impossible with how far down my throat he is shooting. I swallow the thick salty fluid, there is more of it than I thought there would be but I don't mind, I just keep swallowing whatever he gives me to swallow. He pulls his dick from my throat a long line of drool between him and my mouth before I wipe my face with my hand.

"Thank you," I pant. Vegeta bites his lip and growls a little, I can see he is still full of lust and need, coming once is never enough for him.

"Goku that's so hot. Did you just thank me for coming in your mouth?"

"Yeah, I liked it," I breath back. He kneels before me and takes off my jeans.

"Good. I will come in your mouth whenever you want baby," He lays me on the bed and spreads my legs roughly. I am totally on display for him.

"Hold your legs up, I wanna see all of you," He orders and I do as I'm told, hooking my hands under my knees and pulling them as high as I can. He pauses for a moment and moves both his hands to his mouth, I have no idea what he is doing until he removes his hands and throws a small red diamond onto the floor, he took out his tongue stud.

"You look so pretty," He mutters before moving his head between my legs. I think he is going to take my dick in his mouth but I am wrong. Instead I feel his soft tongue tickling the skin between my balls and my hole, it feels good, and I tell him so.

His mouth moves over the whole area, he licks my balls with long tickly strokes causing me to sing in high pitched tones, repeating his name as he sends me over the edge. I have no control over my body, my hips wiggle my hands curl into the bed sheets and my mouth makes inhuman noises as he feasts upon me, licking and sucking every inch of my exposed flesh, teeth nipping my inner thighs. I think there must be no better feeling in the world until he shoves his tongue deep inside me, flicking it about and whirling it in circular motion, rubbing inside of me.

"Ahhhh Vegeeeetaaaaa," I yell at the top of my voice, that familiar coiling feeling working its way through my body, making my heart race, shattering my control, making me a slave to his ministrations. He moves his tongue in and out of me using his fingers to hold me open and burying his face as deep in my ass as he can, his lips suck gently at my entrance while his tongue thrusts wildly inside.

His fingers slowly move towards my opening until one finally works its way inside me, then another, then another. He removes his face and forces me open with four fingers buried deep in my ass.

"Do you like when I tongue fuck your ass Goku? You taste so good, I wanna hear you scream for me." His words and his fingers push me even closer to the edge and I really have to fight to keep from exploding, but I don't want this feeling to finish yet I wanna keep feeling his hands and hearing his voice talk such filth to me.

"Keep talking," I manage to mewl.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you, baby? You want me to tell you how hard I'm gonna fuck you? I'm gonna make you forget your name, I'm gonna ram my cock so far up your cute little ass that you scream for me. Do you want me Goku? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"yes, y-yeeeessss!"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby. Turn over I want you from behind," He instructs me. I don't argue I get on my hands and knees in front of him legs spread wide, and wait impatiently for him to take me. He shoves my face into the pillow and leaves his hand on the back of my head holding me in place as he roughly forces his way inside me. My back arches and a load of rude words fall from my lips. He holds still while I adjust to him being inside me. While I wait for him to move, his free hand comes down harshly and slaps my butt, making me yelp and wriggle. This is a new experience for me, he has never slapped me whilst fucking me before, if you had asked me yesterday I would have told you I would hate it, but now, it felt great. The pain of him pushing inside me added to the pain of his smack is euphoric.

"More," I manage to moan, he growls and slaps me again, harder this time, heat spreading through my ass, I can feel my skin turning pink.

"You like that baby?" He asks.

"Yeahhhhh," I groan out my answer and he smacks me again and again until I my ass is stinging and tears flow from my eyes, after a few more slaps he stops and rubs my sore cheeks, his hands feels good.

"You ready? I don't think I can be gentle with you," He pants.

"Just fuck me," I whisper and he does just that. The first few thrusts are painful, today more than usual as he is being so harsh with me, but it's not so painful that I want him to stop. I never want him to stop. I want Vegeta to fuck me every day for the rest of my life. I could never get tired of the way he feels inside me, the way his balls smack against my butt as he moves making a loud slapping sound. The way my own dick swings with his rhythm. He soon stops it's swinging by reaching around and gripping me tightly in his fist, pumping back and forth making me shout even louder. I love the feeling of his hand around me, squeezing me tight, pumping to the same rhythm as his body, the feeling is almost overwhelming. The only word I can remember is his name and even that is hard to pronounce in this quivering state he has reduced me to.

Vegeta grunts with effort and tells me over and over that I am the most beautiful man in the world, that he needs me and loves me. Each sentence he utters sends shivers down my spine, adding to the amazing pleasure I already feel as he fuses my body with his own. Making us one, claiming my soul and my mind and turning me to mush.

I can't hold on any longer, I come to pieces, curling my toes and whispering his name as I climax, my body shudders as I empty myself. He isn't finished yet and keeps going, I don't even have to energy left to shout anymore so I just lay there and allow him to fuck me into the mattress slowly sinking further and further down, no strength left to hold my butt in the air.

"Gokuuuuuuu," He sighs, shuddering as he comes undone and fills me with his come. He sinks down next to me, his dick sliding out of me. He puts his arms around me and whispers gently in my ear that he loves me. I feel myself drifting off to sleep, his words the only thing I am still conscious of.

"I love you too Vegeta," I whisper before I feel myself slip into a heavy sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 forgive me father for I have sinned.

The sunlight streaming through the window wakes me from a warm and comfortable sleep. Before I even open my eyes, I know where I am. I'm in Vegeta's room. In Vegeta's bed, my favourite place in the world. The hand gently caressing my cheek is a dead giveaway. I lay still, eyes closed for a while, letting him believe I am still asleep. He kisses my shoulder gently and runs his fingers through my hair. It feels good to be adored, and Vegeta so obviously adores me. Even now when he thinks I'm sleeping he still can't keep his hands and mouth off me, it's a lovely feeling. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.

"Are you awake, beautiful?" He whispers. I yawn and stretch.

"Yeah," I answer lazily.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Em, I feel fine actually," I say. He looks surprised.

"Really, no headache?"

"No, should I have?" I'm a bit confused.

"How much of last night do you remember?" He asks, a small grin on his face.

"I remember being here, and you… Doing all that stuff to me," I blush "But I can't remember how we got here," I admit, trying to remember but getting nothing.

"Why do I get the feeling I've done something stupid?" I ask, half dreading the answer.

"Check your phone, I sent you a video, nothing to worry about, you were really cute," He tells me. Oh no, when Vegeta says I was cute that means I've done something terrible. I grab my phone from my jeans pocket. I try to turn it on but it won't.

"It's dead," I tell him, "I'll sort it in a minute," I say, slinging the phone onto the dresser and getting to my knees beside the bed, clasping my hands together.

"What are you doing now?" He asks.

"Praying."

"Why?" He looks confused.

"It's Sunday morning, I always pray Sunday morning. I'm supposed to do it every morning, it's to show that I'm grateful for another day."

"Oh… Right," He scratches his head and gets on his knees beside me.

"What are you doing?" Now it's my turn to look confused.

"I figured I would join you, if that's okay," He mimics my position, head bowed, hands together, elbows resting on the bed. I look at him doubtfully, shake my head then begin.

"In the name of our lord Jesus Christ, I will begin this day. Thank you Lord for preserving me through the night. I will do my best to please you today and act in accordance with your will. Mother Mary, watch over me. My guardian angel, take care of me. Amen."

I look back to Vegeta, my prayer finished. He has his lips pursed as if he is trying his best not to laugh.

"Is that it?" He asks.

"I usually add a more personal bit at the end but with you watching I feel too self-conscious," I explain.

"Do you really believe in guardian angels?"

"Yeah, we all have one," I answer honestly.

"Even me?"

"Especially you, you need one more than most."

"Why?" His eyebrows furrow.

"Because you're a sinner, you need more guidance than most," I try to explain without insulting him.

"So, what is your guardian angel doing right now? If she is supposed to keep you from sinning why are you here with me?"

"I don't know, she's probably crying in a corner somewhere, wondering where she went wrong," I say a little snappily.

"Do you think she's done something wrong?" He asks, looking genuinely interested. I sigh. I have put some thought into this already as to why she's allowing this, I'm a little embarrassed to admit my theory but if I can tell anyone it's Vegeta.

"No, I think she gave you to me. I think it was her that brought us together," I admit, "I believe she knew it was wrong but she also knew how much you would mean to me, I think she's the reason you walked into my shop that day."

"Hm, doesn't that make your God angry, that she deliberately disobeyed one of His rules?"

"Yeah, but I think He's too angry with me now to worry about her. I need to go to church. I've got some serious confessing to do," I get up and start hunting for my clothes.

"You don't have anything to confess, you've done nothing wrong," He huffs.

"I've done you, loads of times. That's a mortal sin."

"It's not like we're just fucking though. We are in love. How can love be wrong?" He asks, exasperated.

"Because for one, we aren't married, and two, you're a man, it's not natural," He takes my face in his hands and looks deep into my eyes.

"Goku, what are you saying? Loving you is the most natural thing I've ever done, be sensible," He pleads, kissing my lips, "Does that feel unnatural to you? If anything, this should please your God. He wants you to be happy, right?"

"Of course He does but He also wants me to be righteous, this is far from righteous."

"Bullshit, if God invented love why did He make it possible to fall in love with the 'wrong' person?"

"He didn't, that was the devil."

"Are you hearing yourself, how can you actually believe this rubbish, me and you make love, we don't sin, the devil has nothing to do with my feelings for you," He sounds as though he is offended, maybe even a little cross, I can't help but get on the defensive, he can't blame me for what I believe as much as my mum can't blame me for who I love, I never choose any of these things. No matter what I do someone is cross with me.

"Yes, Vegeta I do believe this 'rubbish' and my faith has enriched my life. If you lack God then maybe you're the one missing out, did you ever think of that?" I snap.

"I don't lack God," He sighs "my 'God' is just very different from yours. You wanna see my God? You wanna see 'the divine'? Watch the sunrise, catch a snowflake, see a flower bud open, look in the mirror when I touch you and see your beauty shine brighter than that sun. That's all the 'God' I need, not some pompous twat sitting in the clouds telling everyone how to live their lives."

"But God made all those things," I argue smugly, deliberately ignoring his blasphemy.

"No, he didn't, except for the sun all those things were all made here, on Earth, he had nothing to do with it. And he certainly played no part in that stunning face you pulled last night, that was all my doing. God ain't getting no credit for that."

"I highly doubt God wants any credit, or even association with what we did last night? Where do you keep your clean pants? I need to borrow some," I ask, yanking open the top drawer and finding rows of neatly folded pants and socks.

"Do you have to go already?" He whines.

"Yeah, I have to go to morning worship," I tell him, pulling his pants on, they are tight, but they fit. He grabs my hand and roughly yanks me down onto the bed, kissing me and touching between my legs.

"How 'bout we do morning worship right here, let me worship you, my king," He mumbles into my ear and I very nearly allow myself to be taken by him, but I pull myself back to reality just in time.

"Vegeta, as tempting as that sounds, you will have to worship me later. If my mum sees I'm not at church I don't think she will ever talk to me again. She already hates me, I don't want to make it worse… Come with me, maybe if she sees you trying to be more catholic she will soften a little towards you," I add.

"Ha-ha if I step foot in a church I fear I might burst into flames, I think I'll pass. I will however drive you there," He laughs letting me get up from the bed then getting up himself to get ready.

"You're not satan Vegeta, you would be fine in a church. Why are you so anti-religion?" I ask, pulling on my trousers. I don't even have a suit to wear, I'm going to have to go to church looking a mess.

"I'm not _anti-_ religion. Religion is _anti_ me."

"That's not true, anyone can be saved, no matter how bad they have sinned."

"If it means I have to stop loving you I don't want to be saved. I'd rather sin and be happy."

"You shouldn't say things like that, you'll end up in Hell."

"Goku… I fuck men, and I'm not sorry. If there is such a place as Hell I can assure you I already have a seat reserved in the deepest darkest part of it. I'd still rather have you. A lifetime with you is worth an eternity of torture."

He drops me 'round the back of church, I didn't tell him to but he just did. I suppose it makes sense really, no point in flaunting my sins to everyone. I can't see my family anywhere so I just head inside, it's not like them to be late, my mum usually gets here at least an hour early so she can chat with all the other women and catch up on any juicy gossip she has missed. Nevermind, I decide to go straight to confession, get the hard part over with. I've never had to confess a mortal sin before, the worst things I've confessed are petty little things like twangs of envy and pride. This was going to be embarrassing to say the least, I know he won't be able to see my face but I'm sure father Black will recognise my voice, he will know it's me in there.

I rush into the box quick before I change my mind, I kneel and wait for the little window to open, I can hear his breathing, I wait a moment before I can force myself to speak, I make the sign of the cross.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned, it has been two weeks since my last confession, I accuse myself of the following sins," I am supposed to say all my sins now but I pause, can I really say out loud what I have done?

"It's okay my son, speak," He prompts me.

"I have had premarital sex..." I say so quietly it's almost a whisper, then trail off.

"Continue," He says softly.

"With a man, I don't know how many times, a few," I feel myself choking up, I'm shaking and I feel sick, how can I be sitting in God's house talking about this stuff?

"And do you intend to commit the same sin again?" He asks. I wasn't expecting him to ask questions, every other time I have been in here he has sat silently and listened, then recited the act of contrition with me and I've left, he has never asked me a direct question before.

"Erm, I…" Can I lie? In the church? Of course I can't.

"I will sin again," I admit, feeling my shoulders drop, I have let God down, "Can I _be_ forgiven?" I ask quietly, tears forming in my eyes.

"One day yes, let's take it little by little, the first step is to find God again, you're so far from him at present. If you need to speak to me at any time you know where I am. When you let God back into your life come to me and confess again, when you really mean it. I believe your faith is strong enough to beat this, Goku," He doesn't sound angry with me.

"I thought you were supposed to pretend you didn't know who I was?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to, but given the circumstances I thought you needed to know that I have faith in you. How is your mum doing?" He sounds concerned.

"My mum? She was okay when I saw her last. Where is she by the way?" I ask, confused.

"You haven't been told?"

"Told what?"

"Your mum is fine now, but she purposely took an overdose of codeine yesterday, she is at home recovering."

"No… My mum wouldn't do that," I feel panic and disbelief rising inside of me, "Why did she do that?" I yell, forgetting all my previous embarrassment and replacing it with fear and worry.

"I spoke to her briefly, she did it because she feels she has failed you. You should go and see her."

"I will, thank you father."

I rush out of the church and down the street. I run all the way home in a daze. It can't be true, it can't be, she must have just had a headache and took too much by accident, she wouldn't try to kill herself. Not my mum.

I bang on the front door like a policeman and Raditz opens it, looking really tired.

"Goku, I've been trying to call you," She says.

"My phone is dead. Is mum okay? Where is she?" I ask in a panic.

"She's okay, she's just laying down, she will be pleased to see you," Raditz answers, taking me upstairs to mum's room.

She is lying in bed with a cup of tea, her face looks pale and her hair lank. I can't remember the last time I saw her with no makeup on, she looks old. My mum is the strongest woman I know, nothing could slow her down, nothing could make her lose control of her emotions, until now. I have single handedly reduced this amazing, brave woman to this frail old lady in her bed.

"I'm sorry mum," I whisper, close to tears.

"It's okay Goku, this is not your fault, come here," She holds her arms out to me and I go to her, putting my head on her chest and crying.

"Shh shh don't cry, I'm okay," She assures me. I can't even talk because I'm crying so much. She holds me until my tears subside.

"I'm tired, let me rest, I'm glad your home Goku," She says releasing her hold on me.

"Ok, mum," Is all I can manage to choke out, I stand to leave the room, just as I'm about to leave she calls my name weakly.

"Goku…."

"Yes mother?"

"Stop seeing that boy."

"I will," I assure her.

I leave her room and I feel myself sinking, my body can hardly make it up the stairs I'm hurting so bad. I put myself before my mum and nearly killed her, if she had died I'd have her blood on my hands. What is wrong with me? I know what I have to do. I plug my phone in to charge and lay on my big white bed, staring at the blank walls. This room doesn't feel like mine anymore. I feel like a stranger, this room belongs to the Goku I used to be, the pretend Goku, the Goku who doesn't know who he is or where he belongs. It doesn't belong to me.

Once my phone has enough charge to turn on I pick it up, there is three missed calls from Raditz, a video from Vegeta and a text from Krillin. I open the video first. It me sitting on the train, totally wasted, talking crudely about Vegeta. the others seem to find it hilarious, but I don't. I find it disgusting. Why did I behave that way? I lean in and practically yell something like 'dick me up big boy', what does that even mean? I stop the video before the end feeling completely ashamed of myself. How can I call myself a good catholic, or a good son?

I open the text from Krillin, it's a long message.

*Hey, Goku. I heard what happened with your mum and the rest of the team and I wanted to send our regards to her and you, we hope she has a speedy recovery. As well as that we've all had a chat and we want you back on the team, the last game was a disaster. We decided if you will just stop all this gay stuff, say you were joking and stop hanging out with that guy, we will all just forget it happened and go back to normal. Probably best, don't you think?*

I read the message three times just to make sure I've got it right. This is my free pass, this is my opportunity to forget this whole thing ever happened, have friends again, make my mum proud again, find God again, this is the only chance I'm gonna get. I text Vegeta, tears pouring silently down my face as I type.

*I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry.* My phone rings almost immediately, I hit the red button, there would be no point in answering anyway, I can't speak through all these tears. Bleep, I get a text.

*What's going on? You don't mean that.* His message reads.

*Sorry, I need to be a good son.*

*Goku, please, talk to me. What happened? We can work through it I promise. I love you.* He replies. I turn my phone off and toss it onto the bedside table, laying back on my bed I give in to the darkness and sob. I cry my heart out and writhe in pain, the lump in my throat and the hole in my heart feeling as though they will tear me apart at any second. I wrap my arms around myself, just trying to hold myself together. And that's where I stay, drifting in and out of miserable, agonising existence, till the morning comes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The choice

When I get off the bus next to college I have already ignored four messages form Vegeta.

*Can I come and pick you up?* *Please talk to me.* *Goku I love you so much, please don't do this.* *Please.* He seems so heartbroken, I hate myself for doing this to him. I'm not even sure if I can resist him, how am I going to look into his face and tell him I don't want him anymore, how can I do something so impossible?

I haven't even got into the building when I hear his voice.

"Goku," He calls, running up behind me, "What did I do?" He asks, looking totally desperate, his eyes red and puffy, telling me he has been crying. I feel like shit.

"You didn't do anything. My mum tried to kill herself, I need to stop this."

"I'm so sorry babe, is she okay?" He asks, looking like he really cares. He's so nice.

"She's okay but I need to make sure she doesn't do it again, I'm sorry Vegeta," I turn to leave, unsure how much longer I can hold myself up. My heart feels as though it may burst with pain.

"I've been doing some research," He grabs my arm to stop me leaving, "Only having sex with a man is a sin to Catholics, not being together so if we just abstain we're okay."

"You don't want to abstain, that's not fair on you," I say.

"I don't care about what's fair, I need you Goku, I can't live without you. I will abstain for you."

"It's not gonna work Vegeta, and you know it. You know full well how my body reacts to you, abstinence would be impossible, it's over," My voice cracks a little.

"Please, I love you," He says fervently, reaching for my hand.

"Don't say that, this is hard enough already, just let me go please," I whisper. Our moment is interrupted by another louder voice booming across the grass.

"Well if it isn't Gayku and Faggeta, what are you two bum boy's whispering about?" Tien calls out, he approaches us, the rest of the team behind him. I know this is my chance, they are gonna be mean to me and if I just deny it and tell them I'm not gay everything can go back to normal. I look at Krillin and he gives me a tiny nod of encouragement. I open my mouth to speak but Vegeta beats me to it.

"Back off, don't you think you've done enough damage?" He warns in a low voice, looking mainly at Tien and Yamcha. He moves to stand in-between me and them. He is so perfect, he will do anything for me, here he is ready to fight ten guys all to defend the guy who just dumped him. I know I will never find another person like him as long as I live, but I'll never get another mum either. I have to do this.

"Awe look Gayku, he's sticking up for you, you 'ought to give him a kiss for that," Yamcha laughs.

"Kiss him kiss him," They chant in mocking tones. I look at Vegeta.

"Please, just kiss me and shut them all up."

A million things flash few my mind in just a second. I love Vegeta, I want to kiss him. I wish I didn't, I wish I were normal, I want my life back. Can I live without him? Everyone hates me, I don't want to be disgusting anymore. I need him, I need acceptance but in the end, it all comes down to two things I need to make my mum proud and I need to find God again, my own feelings are irrelevant. I make my choice.

I put my hand on his chest and push him away from me.

"Fuck off, faggot," I spit aggressively, sliding back into the Goku I was before he came and saved me.

"Shut up you idiots, like I'm gonna kiss a guy. I'm not gay," I say to my team, they laugh and true to their word they act as though they believe me.

"I knew you weren't," Krillin smiles at me as we all walk towards the field to train. I spare a glance back at Vegeta, I shouldn't have, he is just standing there staring at me, watching me leave. He looks broken. But I can't think about that, he will forget me and move on. It was never right for me and him to be together, we are just too different. I wonder if I will ever forget him and move on, I don't think I will, I will bury him deep in my heart, I won't think about him, unless I'm alone. I try my hardest to push all thoughts of him from my mind.

Training is good. Everyone is acting just as they used to act. Like nothing ever happened. I'm Goku again, my mother will be so pleased.

"Goku," An angry voice rings across the pitch, I turn to the source of the sound.

"Are you fucking retarded?" She yells.

"What?" I'm confused, Raditz never speaks to me like that.

"I just saw Vegeta, he's totally heartbroken, he says you broke up with him?"

"Shhhh" I tell her, I know everyone heard it but they all make out like they didn't.

"Don't shush me Goku Son, why can I not talk about you and Vegeta? Who are hiding yourself from, these assholes? I swear they all just disowned you and beat you up, and who was there to pick you up when these dickheads let you down? Vegeta was. And this is how you repay him. You're a fucking joke Goku."

"It's not just that, did you forget about mum?" I mutter, too embarrassed to look at the other guys but knowing full well there was no way I could get out of having this conversation.

"What about mum? You can't live your whole life for her. What are you gonna do? Get married to a nice catholic girl? Have kids? Live a lie? Vegeta made you happy and you are an idiot to throw that away," She starts to storm off, but turns and addresses the rest of the team.

"I hope you lot are proud of yourselves you bunch of bigoted fucking scum," She spits before leaving. There is a stunned silence, Raditz has always been such a quiet girl. She never shouted or made a scene, she was happy to be unnoticed, she blended into the background, no one was expecting this angry outburst.

"You okay Goku?" Krillin puts his hand on my shoulder, I'm a little surprised that he is touching me.

"Ha-ha, yeah I'm good, women ya know?" I shrug and force a laugh as though Raditz's words had no effect on me, but they did.

I thought she would be proud of me, I'm doing this for mum and for God after all, I'm doing this 'cause it's right.

In the canteen, I sit back at my regular table, some people give me confused looks but once they see the rest of the team treating me normal again everyone soon joins in. It's amazing how much people follow, once the cool kids act a certain way everyone else just does the same, no questions asked. Seems I'm not the only one who craves acceptance. Everyone is the same, everyone is pretending, everyone is a sheep. It's quite a sad thought really, I wonder how many of these people are hiding themselves away afraid to be the real them in case of appearing different. How many amazingly unique people are here, hiding their individuality behind the blank canvas of 'normal'. Probably loads.

I discreetly look around, he is easy to spot, that's one person brave enough to step out of the box and look where it's got him, outcast. He looks okay, had this been the other way around and he had treated me so shitily in front of everyone I would have run home crying for sure. Not Vegeta though. He sits over there eating his pasta with his head held high. He is so amazing, I've never known another person so strong, so brave, so unapologetically themselves. He doesn't care what anyone thinks. He must feel my eyes on him because he looks round, straight into my eyes, my heart squeezes with that familiar feeling of love. I will love him forever. He holds my gaze for a few moments his expression entirety blank, blinks a couple of times and looks back to his food.

I'm sure when his eyes left mine they took part of my heart with them, it hurt. I want to call his name, make him look back again, just a few more seconds.

"Goku," Krillin hisses next to me, "Stop staring, you look like a freak," I quickly look back to my food, this is gonna be really rough, but I can do it. Father Black has faith in me, I can go to confession now and mean it when I ask for forgiveness, my mum and dad will be so proud. I can do this.

I straighten my back and try to hold my eyes away from him, I plaster a superficial smile on my face and try to remember the fake me. The cocky, confident Goku that I worked so hard to master.

"So, what have I missed?" I ask resting one hand on the table and leaning back in my chair, legs wide open, smug look on my face. The guys start telling me all the latest news, mainly football and girl stuff, what teams are winning and losing, what guy fucked what girl. I pretend to care, I say 'No way,' in the appropriate places to make it seem as though I really give a crap about what they are telling me. It's a far cry from the insightful conversations I have been having over the past few weeks, no one here is gonna tell me a beautiful story about the time they were backpacking around lake Baikal and rescued a seal caught in a trap. No one here is going to describe in great detail the smell of the river Arno. No one here can hold my interest for hours on end. The most these degenerates can talk about is what girls might be 'down to fuck' at the next prom. God, I miss him already.

It's been a long time since I've had to get the bus home, I forgot how boring the journey was.

"See ya Goku," A couple of girls call as the bus stops at their destination, I give them a weak wave. Finally, I get home, I knock on the door, my key is still in my bag and my bag is still... Not here. I can't think his name, I know if I do I will burst into tears, I've just about held it together today. Mum opens the door, she looks a lot better today.

"Goku, where are your keys?" She asks, I think she must realise her mistake the second she sees my face, I feel my features distort as the pain takes over and the tears spill and run down my cheeks.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry, we'll get you a set cut," She says, flapping her hands and sounding really concerned about me, she goes to put her arms around me but I have to stop her, as much as I love her and I'm glad she is feeling better now I can't help but feel a little resentment for her, if she had just met Vegeta she would have loved him, everyone loves Vegeta, then I could have kept him, forever, and I would have.

"Sorry mum, I need to be alone."

I mutter as I push past her and rush up the stairs to my room. I break down on my bed, wailing into my pillow. How am I going to do this every day? The pain is unbearable, maybe with time it will subside, I've just got to get through each day as it comes, just keep going.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Dude, I totally miss you.

It's been three days, three long days since I told the reason my heart beats to 'fuck off', I'm still on an emotional rollercoaster. Up and down, though a lot more down than up I must admit. One minute I'm proud of myself for doing what is right and being the son my mum deserves; the next I want to throw myself at Vegeta's feet and beg for his forgiveness. Not that I think he would forgive me, or should for that matter, I was a total asshole to him and he probably hates me now. He hasn't called or texted at all. He spoke to me once, very briefly, I was walking in the corridor with some of the boys and he called my name, just hearing my name on his lips brought me back to life for a fraction of a second. A shiver ran down my spine and I silently begged him to call me again, in that second I would have given anything to hear him say my name again. He walked casually over and handed me my backpack.

"I put your door key's in the front pocket," He informed me in a polite voice. I couldn't even answer him, my chest was tight and my heart felt so heavy, I couldn't even breath let alone speak, I just nodded like an idiot and stared at the floor. He walked away without another word, taking another piece of my heart with him, I wonder how many more times my heart can break before I completely crumble. I put my backpack on and kept walking, none of my friends said anything.

"I'll see you lot in class," I told them, slipping into the toilet. Once inside the cubicle I sunk to the floor, holding my backpack to my face. It smelt like him, the scent of his room had soaked into the material and it was enough to bring me to my knees. I miss the smell of his expensive aftershave, Dolcé and Gabbana, the one, I am tempted to save up and buy myself a bottle just so I don't forget what he smells like.

I miss him. I miss the obvious things like his voice, the feel of his arms around me, being loved and loving. But I miss other things too, things I didn't even know I was enjoying until they were gone, things like the way his left eye twitches when he is angry or upset. The little soft tufts of hair on the back of his neck, just behind his ears. his cute little upturned nose. I miss stupid things like snuggling in bed with him, and being called cutie, not just the sex, although I do miss that, it's more just having him there. My huge bed feels so cold and lonely.

My friends have been great, they have hardly mentioned him at all, and when we see Vegeta in the corridors they all try their best to distract me, luckily, I don't have any classes with him so passing in college is the only time I see him. As much as it breaks me every time, I still find myself seeking him out, my eyes searching hungrily every time we go to the canteen, or anywhere else that I think he might be. Just to catch a slight glimpse of him, just to make my heart beat again for one second is worth the pain. That's what I'm doing now, looking for him, we are heading over to the field for training but I know we have to pass the hall. Will he be in there practicing his bo staff? There's not much I wouldn't do to watch him practice, if only for a moment. I hang back, trying to think of an excuse to fall behind.

"Blast, I've forgotten one of my books," I lie, "I'll meet you on the field," I yell, turning back.

"Sure thing Goku," Trunks calls back, no one seems at all suspicious. Once they are well out of sight I make my way to the hall, the door is open and sure enough, he's in there. Shirtless and dripping with sweat, he spins the staff around expertly. Every time I see him I fall in love with him all over again. There are a few piles of chairs in one corner of the hall, I creep behind them and sit on the floor, watching through the gap between two piles.

I could watch him forever, his body moves with amazing speed and precision, he's fluid in his motion. His strong muscular arms bulging and flexing as he throws and spins the long staff. It spins so fast I can hardly see it, I wonder how he doesn't hit himself in the head with it, but he doesn't. I'm sure I couldn't even spin it once without hurting myself, but Vegeta makes it look easy. He makes everything look easy. I feel my mouth start to water.

I worry that the teammates are wondering where I've gotten to, It's been a while now. As if on cue I see Yamcha poke his head 'round the door, he sees Vegeta practicing alone, and leaves again, it seems I haven't fully won back their trust yet.

Vegeta doesn't notice Yamcha, or if he does he pretends that he doesn't. I sit and silently watch for a while, eventually he stops and puts his stick back in its long case and walks toward the door. I shuffle back a bit behind the chairs to be sure he doesn't see me. I don't realise the strap of my backpack has caught 'round one of the chair legs, as I shuffle back I send the whole pile tumbling to the ground, the loud clatter echoing around the empty hall. I fall on my butt and bang my head on the other pile of chairs, as if in slow motion that pile teeters, threatening to fall, before finally making its mind up and tumbling down, adding to the mountain of chairs spread out around me.

Vegeta's head snaps back as soon as the first chair hits the floor and he stares at me, a blank expression on his face, as all the others fall like skittles around me. He contemplates for a moment before walking over and offering me his hand, I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

"I knew you were there anyway, you clumsy oaf," He mutters before strutting from the hall, I open my mouth to call him back but stop myself just in time. There's no point, I watch him go, leaving a totally mortified me behind to pick up all the chairs. How? How did he know I was there? I was totally silent when I came in, like a ninja.

I skip training, I can't bear it at the moment, I've held myself together all day and I know it's only a matter of time before my façade slips and the true extent of my pain is clear for all to see. I can't have that. I have rushed home every day and barely made it to my room before I fall apart. Today is no different, the second my bedroom door closes behind me I drop to my knees and cry. Holding my backpack up to my face and breathing in as much of his aroma as I can before it evaporates and I'll never be able to smell it again.

I feel as though I have only been here on the floor for a very short time but it must be longer than I thought because my bedroom door opens and my dad pops his head in.

"Goku, dinner is ready," He says in a soft voice. He doesn't mention the fact that I am curled up on the cold floorboards in fetal position with my face buried in my backpack, I am thankful for that. I follow him silently down the stairs and sit at the table. My mother says grace today, it's a good one, she talks about the importance of family, any other time I would have smiled but today I can't even force a fake one, I don't have any.

"That was lovely mother," I say dutifully, picking up my fork and moving stuff around my plate, mum has really outdone herself today, her steak is cooked to perfection and her peppercorn sauce is creamy and smells delightful. Shame I can't bring myself to eat any of it. Mum goes through the normal dinner time routine, she asks my father how his day was then moves to me, I don't have the energy to go into any detail.

"My day was fine, thank you mother."

"How did training go?" She asks with a big over the top smile.

"I didn't go to training today, I felt a little poorly," I lie again, I feel like I spend half my life lying these days.

"Oh dear, what was the matter," My mum asks sounding concerned. I wonder how to answer her but I don't have to. My dad startles everyone by slamming his hand angrily down on the table.

"For God's sake Shirley, the boy is falling apart, why can't you see that?" He shouts across the table at my mother. Both myself and Raditz stare at him in shocked silence.

"Bardock, we spoke about this, it's for the best," She warns in a low voice.

"No, you spoke about this, you decided what was best, take a look at the result of your decision," He gestures to me before picking up his plate and walking towards the front room.

"Bardock, sit down, please," She says a little softer.

"What you're doing is wrong, keeping them apart is wrong," He says firmly.

"What would you know about right from wrong?" She snaps.

"Apparently nothing, I want no part of this," He says with finality and stomps from the room. I don't know what to think, it almost sounded as though he was on my side, like he didn't want me to fall apart, but surely he knew the only way to stop that was to sin. I'm so confused.

"Mum?" I look at her questioningly, I have never seen my dad angry before, come to think of it I've never seen him show any kind of emotion at all, this is strange.

"Your dad has had a hard day, he'll be fine," She assures me.

"What did dad mean when he said what you were doing is wrong, keeping who apart?" I ask, I can hear the desperation in my own voice, if dad thinks mum is wrong to stop me seeing Vegeta then surely there is a chance he is right. He wouldn't say that for no reason would he?

"It's nothing Goku, just drop it."

"Tell me, please, he was talking about me and Vegeta right? Is there a way I can…?"

"Do not say that name in my house. That is enough Goku, your dad isn't thinking straight," She cuts me off. I am silent for a moment, turning things over in my head.

"Abstinence," I suddenly blurt out, maybe Vegeta was right when he said if we abstain it's not a sin to just be together, is that what my dad is thinking. He can't possibly want me to be intimate with Vegeta because that is wrong, but he doesn't seem to think we should be kept apart either.

"Vegeta said something about abstinence," I mutter.

"Goku, how dare you talk such filth at the dinner table, finish your food and go to your room, I don't want to hear another word about it," My mum yells. I know when to shut up, if I say one more thing I will get a slap 'round the head for sure.

I eat my food as fast as I can and rush upstairs. I need to speak to my dad, his opinion on all this really matters to me. When I think about it, he has never said a bad word about Vegeta, or our relationship. He has never said anything about it at all. Maybe, just maybe he would approve. If only he would meet Vegeta there was no way he wouldn't be totally charmed by him, everyone else is. I am too scared of my mum to go downstairs and ask my dad what he meant now, but as soon as I get the chance I will ask him what he meant. I feel the faint sparks of hope deep inside me, I extinguish them immediately. Even if there is a tiny chance my dad would approve of our relationship, Vegeta still hates me. I wonder if there is anything I could do to change that?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 go and see him.

I made it through yet another excruciating day at college. No one asked why I didn't show up at training, I think everyone can tell I'm not quite myself. I only saw Vegeta once today, he was in the canteen, sitting at his usual table, texting on his phone. I wonder who he is texting, could it be another man? Has he already moved on? Is he speaking to Whis again? I can't help but feel a stab of pure envy. I can't have him but that doesn't mean I want him with anyone else. Just the thought of some other man pressing their lips against his lips, lips that should belong only to me, makes me clench my fist under the table. I can't bear the thought of it. He should be mine, I may not be with him but I still fully belong to him, I'll always be his. He doesn't look at me, not even once, it's like he doesn't even know I'm there, despite me speaking extra loud just trying to get his attention for a second. I just want to see his eyes for one second, but he doesn't look up. As soon as I get home I rush up to my room and throw myself on the bed, sobbing into my pillow. I wonder how long this will be my routine for. I still need to talk to my dad at some point today, even if Vegeta, my mum and my sister all hate me, it would still be comforting to know that at least my father doesn't.

I sit on the end of my bed and stare out of the window, outside is grey and dismal, much like my mood. The rain falling heavily, running down the outside of my window pane, mirroring my tears. The wind blows the trees, their bare branches swishing aggressively, dark clouds speed across the sky. The whole world looks angry today. I unfocus my eyes, and immediately regret it, my reflection stares back at me. If I thought outside looked bleak and angry I was very mistaken, compared to my face it looks like fairy land. My narrowed, cold eyes are surrounded by dark circles, due to lack of sleep. My usually healthy smooth skin has taken on a dull, grey hue and between my eyes is creased with worry lines. There is no hint of a smile on my mouth. I wonder briefly if I will ever smile again. If the way I feel now is anything to go by I highly doubt it. I'm not sure I can make it through another day without Vegeta, let alone a lifetime.

I wish there was a pill I could take, or something I could make a wish on. I would wish to forget about Vegeta, I would wish he never walked into my shop that day. I would wish to be wonderfully oblivious of his charm and beauty. How easily I could slip back into my old role if only I could stop thinking about him. But I can't, my mind is completely obsessed and consumed by him, his face is etched into my mind never to be removed. I have begged God and Jesus over and over to make me forget all about him but they aren't answering, have they forsaken me? Or is this a test of my faith? If it's a test then I'm failing miserably because I keep thinking and dreaming of sinful acts and being in his arms. Every night since I left him I have dreamed of him kissing me, taking me, telling me he loves me, whispering naughty words in my ear. It's enough to make me wake up with a very uncomfortable boner.

I stare blankly at nothing in particular for a while, trying not to think, until a small tap on my door echoes around the silent room and breaks my concentration.

"Goku, are you in there?" My dad asks as he pokes his head around the door and smiles a little when he sees me. He never came to my room before yesterday, I actually don't think he has ever been in here before in all his life.

"Come in father," I answer politely. I wonder what he will say to me, I feel both nervous and excited at the same time. He sits next to me on the bed. He doesn't mention the tears running silently down my face. I don't try to wipe them away.

"So…. You're gay, right?" He asks bluntly. I don't think I have ever felt more ashamed of myself, I have to force myself to answer and I despise myself as I do.

"I'm really sorry dad," I say, holding back a sob.

"It's okay, you don't need to be sorry. Tell me about him," His question surprises me.

"Vegeta?" I furrow my brow, baffled by his words.

"Yeah, who else would I mean?" He laughs.

"Erm… Vegeta is, well he's… He..." I stutter, not really sure how to describe Vegeta to my dad. What does he even want to know, and why?

"Spit it out boy," He prompts. He certainly doesn't seem cross with me, he seems genuinely interested about Vegeta, I sigh.

"He's perfect dad, he's intelligent, kind, strong and beautiful. Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but you asked, he's really short and he's got this crazy hair. His eyes are black and he has been all over the world, he makes me so happy. If you met him you would love him, he's just so..." I trail off, embarrassed by my gushing words. I feel my face flush.

"I did see his crazy hair through the window that day, he seems like a nice kid," My dad chuckles.

"He is," I nod.

"You told me and your mum that you loved him, did you mean that, Goku?" He asks. I nod.

"With all my heart,"

"Where is Vegeta now?" What a strange question.

"I imagine he is at home, he lives up on Boveny," I answer shrugging my shoulders. He sits silently, contemplating for a few moments.

"Go and see him," My dad instructs.

"What?" I ask in disbelief, I must have misheard him.

"Go and see him," He repeats this time more slowly.

"But… Mum said…"

"I'll deal with mum, you worry about you, I promise I'll keep my eye on her this time, I won't let her do anything stupid again, I'll take a few days off work and be there for her like I should have before."

"Are you saying you aren't cross about me being gay, you don't hate mine and Vegeta's relationship?"

"No, I'm not cross with you, and your relationships are none of my business. You remind me of myself at your age, I had to make a few changes for the one I loved too."

"Are you gay dad?" I ask confused, trying to make sense of what he is saying to me. He laughs.

"No, Goku, I'm not gay. But I'm not catholic either," He says with a shrug.

"I don't understand," I've never been the smartest guy in the world and I wonder if I am just being an idiot and misunderstanding this whole conversation. How can my dad not be catholic? What is he even talking about? And why does he seem fine about me and Vegeta being together? None of this makes the slightest bit of sense.

"I don't believe in God, Goku, never have. You see, when I met your mum we fell in love quick. Her mother, your nan, was even more devout that than she is. She was a strong woman, set in her ways, there was no chance she would have let your mum marry me unless I was catholic too, so I tweaked myself a bit, started acting more catholic, going to church, praying. It worked. I married the woman I loved, she married a good catholic boy, everybody wins," He explains, smiling at the memories.

"So… For all these years you just pretended, all for mum?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did, she's well worth it. And besides, if I didn't marry your mum I wouldn't have had you, or your sister. I know I'm not great at showing it but this family means the world to me."

"Thanks dad, what should I do?" I ask. My dad looks thoughtful.

"You're really missing him, aren't you?" He asks.

"I miss him so much, but I don't even know if he will speak to me now, I was an idiot, I treated him really bad."

"So, apologise. Does he love you, Goku?"

"Yeah, I think he does."

"Then he'll forgive you, it might take time but he will. Go on, go see Vegeta."

"Thanks dad, I'm going to have a shower then I'll go, you sure mum will be okay?"

"I'm talking her 'round, she'll be fine, eventually, just like Vegeta, she will forgive you. She loves you ya know."

I do something then that I haven't done in many years, I give my dad a hug, he awkwardly pats my back, hugging is not my dad's strong point. He leaves the room swiftly after that and I am left with an apprehensive feeling. I want to be happy, I want to jump up and down and sing with joy, but I can't yet. I can't get happy yet because I might get all the way there for him to tell me to fuck off, I would deserve that.

I think back to yesterday, when I fell on my ass like a twit, didn't he come and help me up? Would he do that if he hated me? Probably, he is such a decent human being he would never lower himself to being petty about things, but that doesn't mean he is going to want to talk to me. I'll have to just do what my dad said, apologise. I'll tell him I'm sorry, I'll grovel and beg if I must, I have no problem with that if only I get to be his again. The last few days have been total torture, every moment consumed with this deep feeling of loss.

I have a quick shower, the hot water doing nothing to relax my tense muscles, my heart won't stop racing. I look in the mirror on the bathroom wall, God I still I look a terrible mess, I need to sort myself out, he at least deserves me to look my best when I turn up at his door, unannounced. I grab my hair gel and work it through my spikes, making them look pointy and perfect, I spray on some aftershave. I want to smell good for him.

Back in my room I ponder over what to wear, I don't want to look like I've put in too much effort but at the same time I need to look amazing, I need him to want me again. After trying on a couple of different things I finally settle on my tightest pair of black jeans, they make my butt look good, and a baby blue shirt, I usually save this one for church but I know it looks good on me, the pastel colour not overpowering my pale skin. I check myself out in the mirror again, this time I look a little more human.

I throw some clothes into my backpack, I hope I won't be home tonight. Despite trying not to, I hanker at the prospect of holding him in my arms again, touching him, running my fingers greedily over every wonderfully well-defined muscle on his perfect body. But even more than that, I want him to touch me, I want him to leave me breathless and tingling in that way that only he can do. I want him to make love to me, I've missed being intimate with him. I've missed the feeling of being owned by him. I close my eyes and try to swallow down the deep longing for him. I just pray he will take me back.

Once I'm ready I go downstairs, my dad is in his favourite chair, as usual. Mum is nowhere to be seen, maybe that's for the best, I don't want to be the one who tells her where I am going, I'll leave that up to dad.

"See you dad, I might not be back tonight," I tell him, bouncing slightly, unable to hold back my excitement knowing I would soon see Vegeta again.

"Alright son, give me a text and let me know how it goes. Good luck," He smiles at me. I smile back and rush out the door to the bus stop.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note- well, there was a bit of an unexpected turn of events in this chapter, Goku never sticks to the script. if you are upset by bdsm you might wanna skip this chapter. sorry about that as I said it was all goku's fault, he started it xlxl

Chapter 23 forgive me Vegeta, for I was a twat.

I jump off the bus at the speed of light and practically run through the little alleyway that leads to Vegeta's block, it's dark at this time of night but I don't feel scared like I did the first time I came here. I rush past the derelict playground and past the gang of boys on the wall, there are a couple of girls with them today I notice.

"Ohhh, who's that?" I hear one of the girls ask as I walk by, I'm careful not to look up, I walk on with my head down.

"Ha-ha, he ain't into you Erica, you're too thirsty, put your eyes back in your head," One of the boys mocks her.

"How do you know?" She snaps back.

"'Cause that's Vegeta's boy init?" The other boys laugh, but I don't feel it's in a hostile way, they don't seem to care about my sexuality. If only more people were like them.

I get to the front door. Oh blast, I always forget about the silly fob thing. I can't get into the block without it. I hesitate for a moment, I don't want to text him. What if he tells me to leave and I've come all this way and don't even get to see his face. I have got my hopes up now, I can't leave without at least hearing his voice, even if he is just telling me he hates me. I look at the many doorbells, each with a number next to them, why did I never look at his door number. I have no idea what one is his.

"You okay, Vegeta's boy?" One of the guys calls out.

"Em, I don't know what number to press, do you know what one?" I ask in a shy and quiet voice.

"No problem," one of them jumps off the wall and walks over, pulling his own fob out of his pocket and opening the door for me "Vegeta will be pleased to see you won'e?" He slurs.

"Thank you so much," I tell him and enter the block.

"No worries Vegeta's boy, any time," He says and walks away. I am half tempted to tell him my name, but at the same time, I kind of like that they all call me Vegeta's boy, it makes me feel all fuzzy. The lift feels as though it takes a million years to reach the fourth floor today, the second the door opens I bolt out of there and knock on his door, trying to hide the urgency by knocking gently. I bounce on the spot and wait for him to open the door.

Eventually he pulls it open and stares at me in shock, I take a deep breath when I see his face, I feel like I haven't taken a breath for days.

"I wondered when you would show up, come in," He says in a flat tone and moves to the side. I walk in and down the corridor to his room. He sits on the bed and I stand awkwardly by the desk. I couldn't wait to get here and now I'm here I realise I have no idea what to say to him. How can I ever expect him to forgive me for what I said to him?

"Vegeta…"

"Sit down, chill out for a second," He tells me, patting the bed beside him.

"Do you hate me?" I ask quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, I don't waste my time with hate you know that," He answers confidently. I take a deep breath, I need to get some confidence together and say what I mean. God why is this so hard?

"Vegeta, I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know you didn't, I'm not stupid, I can see you dying every time I look at you, why do you think I stopped looking at you? I understand why you're doing this and as much as it hurts, I respect your decision. I get why you were rude to me as well, I know it was the only way them idiots would let you back on the team. You really didn't have to come all the way here just to apologise."

"That's not all I came for," I correct him, he doesn't realise that I'm asking him to take me back, I think of the best way to say what I mean.

"Oh?" His eyebrow shoots up, "And what else did you come for?" A naughty half smile on his beautiful face, I can see where his mind is already.

"Not that! ...Well, maybe that, but I came to ask if you would forgive me, and if you would consider taking me back. I really miss you."

He climbs into my lap, straddling my hips and kissing my lips gently.

"Of course I forgive you, I told you I get it, but if I take you back are you just gonna drop me again as soon as something bad happens? I don't know if I can go through that again, you really messed me up," He admits, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my cheek.

"I swear I won't, I can't go through it again either, I love you Vegeta, I love you so much. And besides my dad approves of us. He said you seem like a nice kid. It was him who told me to come here today."

"Really? I bet your mum isn't too pleased about that."

"Probably not, but my dad says she'll come 'round. He accepts me."

"That's great baby," He says, pressing his lips all over my face, feathering little kisses all down my neck, nibbling my earlobe.

"So? Can I be yours again?" I ask in a moan as he kisses the sensitive spot on my throat.

"You were mine the whole time, and you know it. Are you telling me if I'd have done this," He runs his tongue gently over my lips and my mouth automatically opens to allow him access, my lips have a mind of their own when he is around, "You would have told me to stop? Of course you wouldn't've."

"I've told you before I would never stop you," I sigh, closing my eyes and lifting my chin to give him better access to my neck. I let him move my head to the side so he can reach my shoulder.

"I've really missed you," He mutters against my skin, slowly undoing the buttons on my shirt then removing it completely. I let him do what he wants.

"I missed you too, I'm so sorry" I reply, I bite my lip and keep my eyes closed, a little embarrassed about what I plan to say next.

"Maybe you should punish me," I whisper, I'm supposed to sound sexy and naughty but I don't, I sound awkward and shy but my words still have the desired effect. I feel Vegeta stop still for a second before continuing his kisses.

"Oh? Punish you how?" He asks with a wicked tone in his voice.

"I wanted you to do the same thing as what you did last time, do you remember?" I ask. I want him to slap me again, even harder than last time. I really enjoyed it before.

"I remember, you liked that, did you?" He purrs, his voice is so seductive, it drives me wild.

"I loved it," I breath. He lays me on the bed and starts pulling off my jeans, in no time at all he has me naked, spread out on the bed, grinding my hips into him and moaning. I've only been here ten minutes.

"Goku, do you trust me?" He asks between licks of my chest.

"Yeah… Why?" This sounds worrying. He whips off his shirt and ties one sleeve round each of my wrists, he then holds the shirt and yanks it forward forcing me to come with him. he takes me across the small room and hooks the shirt over the end of the curtain rail. I know I could get it free if I wanted to, but I don't. He pushes me against the wall, my chest flush with the cold hard surface, my arms stuck above my head.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask, a little nervous, but not scared, I know he won't do anything I'm not comfortable with. He reaches round and ties something round my eyes, I don't know what it is, but its soft.

"Stay there," He whispers close to my ear, I hear him walk away. I am breathing heavy, feeling totally nervous and completely at his mercy. I try to listen for his return but I can't hear anything over the beating of my heart. I feel like I've waited ages, has he come back? I'm sure I can feel his eyes on my body, watching my unease grow.

"Vegeta," I whisper. There is no warning before a hard, solid object connects with my butt, making me yelp with the unexpected contact. The sting burning, tingling, making me moan. Another strike, in the same place.

"Aaaaa," I cry out. He hardly pauses before delivering a third smack, still on that same spot. It hurts so bad, but I love it. I wiggle slightly, apprehensive about when he would next strike. The fact that I can't see him making my other senses on edge. I can hear him breathing behind me, I can smell him, that sexy smell of aftershave mixed with sweat.

He hits the other side, I jump back but he roughly pushes my face back into the wall, bumping my head in the process.

"I didn't tell you to move," He says in a soft and seductive voice, "Open your legs," He instructs. I do as I'm told and shuffle my feet further apart.

"Wider," He demands. Again, I follow his instructions, opening my legs as wide as I can.

I wait, and for a few moments nothing happens, I know he's there because I can still feel his presence but he's silent.

"You look beautiful," His voice suddenly whispers in my ear. A different feeling then assaults my senses, a soft tickly sensation, moving down my back, torturously slow, making my stomach flutter, my breathing hitches and my lips sing in high pitched tones, I sound like a girl. The tickling moves between my legs but only stays for a moment before it is removed and replaced by his mouth licking my lower back, I wonder if he's going to eat my ass again. I hope so. It felt so good last time. I push my butt out, trying to tell him what I want without words. If my hand were free I would grab his head and move him where I wanted him, but my hands are tied. I have to use my words or just hope he gets it. His tongue laps lazily at my reddened cheeks, he is in no hurry. Does he not notice my impassioned, impatient mood. I thrust my hips back and forth, pushing my ass into his face and rubbing my dick on the wall simultaneously.

"Vegetaaaaaaa," I yell.

"Tell me what you need," He says, moving to lick the other cheek. I writhe and moan.

"Please," I whimper still too shy to say what I want. He isn't satisfied with that. He slaps me again one hand on each cheek, he slaps hard. Then his mouth is on my neck again. How does he move so fast? He bites me, it really hurts, it hurts so bad that I shout a swear word loudly as I feel his teeth sink into my neck.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want," He snarls into my ear, squeezing my butt really hard.

"Eat my ass Vegeta, right now," I demand. He growls and I hear him drop to his knees. A second later his face is planted between my butt cheeks and his tongue is pulsing in and out of me, curling up and twisting round inside of me. I can't talk I can only shout and scream, his name leaves my lips over and over again. I am not shy anymore, his probing tongue obliterating all my nervousness.

"Fuck me Vegeta," I scream. He grabs the back of my legs and lifts them from the ground, he supports my weight. I am left hanging there, held up by him and the curtain rail, my butt spread open.

"Tell me if I'm too rough," He whispers before ramming harshly inside me. He is far from gentle, he holds me still and moves himself in and out of me. The feeling is right on the line between pleasure and pain, he drives me to the very edge of my limit before slowing his pace a fraction, just enough to make me want more.

My arms ache with my whole weight hanging from them. My butt is stinging as his hips slap repeatedly into the already sore skin there. I feel myself creeping closer and closer to finishing, with each hard thrust I feel myself coming undone little by little my small amount of remaining control slipping further and further out of reach.

"Fuck me harder, Vegeta, talk to me," I scream, I wanna hear his voice as I come for him.

"Mmmm I'll fuck you harder baby, I wanna make you come for me, scream louder for me baby," And I do, I scream out his name.

"Your ass is mine, Goku Son, all mine. You best fucking remember that," I bite my lip as I let go and climax, I rest my head back on his shoulder and shudder out my orgasm, sighing and telling him I love him. He releases my legs and they drop limply, barely holding my weight. He unties my hands but doesn't take off my blindfold. I feel myself being led back to the bed, he pushes me down to my knees and leans me over the bed.

"Hold your ass open for me, like a slut, show me how much you want me," I spread my thighs and use my hands to pull my ass cheeks apart. He slides a single finger into me then pulls it all the way out again, it slips in so easily.

"Fuck, you do want me don't you Goku, your ass is sucking my fingers in," He says sliding in two this time. Then three. Then four. Pretty soon he is sliding nearly his whole hand in and out of me, I feel fuller than I ever have felt before, my body writhing and grinding along with his movements. He pulls his hand all the way out again.

"Holy fuck, you are beautiful Goku, your asshole is wide open for me," He leans down and runs his tongue over my swollen hole. I feel something hard and cold at my entrance, he pushes forward, it feels like a little ball or something, whatever it is, it's inside of me now.

"What's that?" I ask, wiggling my hips trying to get a better feel of what's in me.

"You'll like it," Is the only answer I get. I hear a few clicks then I moan a high-pitched squeal as the thing starts to vibrate inside of me, my stomach tenses and I'm sure I am about to die. It feels amazing, my body shakes as the thing gently buzzes away, I call out one continuous note, unable to keep myself quiet. He rubs my back and kisses my ass the whole time, letting me enjoy the moment, listening to my screams.

My hand move to my face and pull at the blindfold, I want to see his face, I want to see all of him.

"You wanna take that off baby? Here let me do it," His hands are on my face, lifting the soft fabric from my eyes. His face is inches from mine, his expression glorious.

"I love you," I whisper, he doesn't answer he just kisses me. I can feel my body coiling, my insides getting tense and cramping, it's overwhelming me.

"Vegeta...," I moan, "No more," I manage to pant out. Immediately the thing is pulled gently from within me and the buzzing sound stops.

"I want _you_ inside me," I tell him. He kneels on the floor and pulls me onto his lap, facing him this time, my legs either side of his body, my back resting on the bed and he eases inside me again, moaning as he does. I wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself as he starts to bounce me up and down on his dick, my own dick rubbing on his stomach, leaking pre-come all over him. He continues his steady rhythm, his arms lifting my body over and over just to slam me back down again.

My body tenses again and I yell out his name louder.

"You gonna come for me again already? You're such a good boy Goku," He whispers to me. I feel as though I am floating, my body pulsing along with his movements, my eyes roll back in my head and my body goes rigid as I shatter and explode for him again, whispering his name.

"That's it Goku, let go, come for me please," He whispers, kissing just behind my ear. He holds me still until I am finished and I go limp in his arms, my body totally exhausted and drained. I try to catch my breath but it's almost impossible, my heart is racing so hard I fear it may burst its way out of my chest. He slithers out from under me and stands up, his still hard dick at eye level. Oh shit! I didn't even make him come once. He stands in front of me, looking down at me with an evil smirk, stroking himself.

"Can I come on your face?" He asks. I can't find words so I nod, it's the least I can do really after how he just made me feel. After a few more strokes he shudders and shoots ropes of white come all over my face, I open my mouth trying to catch some of it, he tastes good.

Once he is finished I don't even have the energy to speak. I lay my head back on the bed and I just stay there. I can feel his come dripping down my face, onto my shoulder but I don't care, I just need to sleep. My body can't move another inch, luckily it doesn't have to, he lifts me up and lays me gently on the bed. It's hard to believe these soft touches are the same guy who just treated me so harshly. I lay on the bed, almost asleep, only semi-conscious of the damp cloth wiping at my face and body, is he cleaning me?

"Thank you," I mutter as I drift off to sleep.

"No problem cutie," I hear his whisper, I feel his soft lips pressed against my cheek and he pulls the blanket over us, his arms wrapped around me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 the morning after

I wake up and notice straight away that it's light outside, I must have slept right through the night. Vegeta is not in bed beside me. I move to sit up and immediately I'm reminded of last night. The pain in my butt is the worst. I feel sore from all the slaps Vegeta gave me but also a bit swollen from how rough he fucked me. My arms ache because of how long I was hanging from the curtain pole, my arms and Vegeta supporting my whole weight. My neck hurts as well, I can't even remember what happened to that. I may sound as though I'm complaining but trust me I'm not. Last night was amazing, one of the best nights of my life to be totally honest. After missing Vegeta for all those days that was exactly what I needed. I'm glad I worked up enough courage to ask him to do that. I loved every second of it, I asked him to punish me and he most certainly did, I feel well and truly disciplined. As much as I enjoyed it I doubt we will be doing that again for a few days at least. I don't think my body could handle it again right now.

I climb out of bed, feeling a slight blush creep across my cheeks as I see what things are strewn around the room. There is a paddle hairbrush, obviously what caused my butt to be so sore this morning. A feather, I recall the tickling feeling moving down my back. There's a small silver sphere with a wire coming out of it and a remote control. I assume this is the wonderful vibrating thing. I pick it up. It's hard to believe that something so small and innocent looking can cause such intense pleasure. Whoever invented this thing should get a medal. I press one of the buttons and it starts to vibrate noisily, I quickly press the other button to stop it before Vegeta hears.

I can hear Vegeta in the kitchen, pottering about with pans, cooking delicious smelling food, I'm really hungry. I pull on a pair of shorts and his dirty t-shirt from the floor. It's a bit small for me but I like the way it smells. As I open the bedroom door a crack I hear the front door open.

"Veg, you home hun?" His mum calls out as she comes in.

"Yeah, I'm in here, I'm making breakfast, you want some?" He asks in a cheery tone.

"Sure… You okay? You seem...Happy?" She asks sounding a bit confused.

"I am happy actually," He says. I don't need to see him to know he's beaming.

"Goku came back?" She guesses, correctly.

"Yep, he's in there. We are gonna try again, I'm so happy mum," He sighs.

"Awe I'm so pleased Veg. Didn't I tell ya he'd come back? That boy loves you, I can see it all over his face whenever he looks at you. It must be hard for him though with his beliefs and all that. You'll have to be really patient with him."

"I'm trying to, it's hard though I just wanna tell the world he's mine, flaunt him, but I can't."

"Give him time, how's his mum doing?" She asks. I can't believe Vegeta told her about my mum, they seem to tell each other everything.

"He didn't say much about his mum, we didn't end up doing a lot of talking, I'd really missed him, but he did say his dad approves of me, he said I seemed nice or something."

"Well you are nice. You treat Goku like a prince any parent should be pleased if their kid ends up with you. I'm sure his mum will come around if his dad is okay with it. Is he still sleeping in there? It's almost noon."

"Well I kinda wore him out, I missed him so much. You're lucky you stayed out, it was pretty loud in here last night," He laughs, "How was your night?"

"Not as fun as yours by the sounds of it. I got so wasted I ended up crashing on Tia's sofa, not a very comfortable nights' sleep. Did you sleep better now he's back?" Vegeta must not have been sleeping well since we broke up, well at least I know it wasn't just me.

"Ha-ha nope, I slept worse, I just wanted to look at him. Do these sausages look done to you?"

"You sap, yeah they look fine."

I decide I have earwigged enough and slowly emerge from the bedroom, trying to look as though I have only just woken up. Vegeta looks up at me and his face lights up like a pinball machine that's just hit the jackpot.

"Goku, good morning, baby. I've cooked for you," He says, pulling out a chair at the counter they use as a breakfast table. I take a seat next to his mum.

"Good morning Debbie," I greet her.

"Morning Goku, did you get attacked by a vampire?" She asks with a giggle. Her question confuses me. What does she mean?

"Huh?" I grunt stupidly. Vegeta comes over and places a plate full of yummy looking food in front of me, he moves my head to the side and kisses my neck gently, it stings a little. I blush as his lips brush against me. How is he okay with kissing me in front of his mum? I feel awkward.

"Sorry baby, you got me all carried away last night, I didn't mean to hurt you," I raise my hand to my neck, when I feel the cuts there I suddenly remember, his teeth sinking into my neck making me shout out, I blush even deeper. I can't bring myself to make eye contact.

"It's fine," I mutter, brushing him off me, he looks a little hurt, but doesn't say anything.

"Make me a coffee Veg, my head is pounding," Debbie asks, rubbing a hand against her forehead. Vegeta makes coffee in a strangely shaped machine, I've only seen these things in coffee shop before. It looks really cool the way it froths the milk

"Can I have a coffee please?" I ask, it's not usually something I would drink, I'm not a massive fan of hot drinks but maybe with this machine it will be nice.

"Sure, you can, cutie," He answers using my nickname, in front of his mum. when he hands me the drink I can't help but smile, he has drawn a heart in the froth with 'v 4 g' on it, it's really clever.

"How did you do that?"

"I worked in a coffee shop in Singapore for a month, I learned all sorts of tricks in there, I can do flowers and stars too," He explains.

"Wow, is there anything you're not amazing at?" I ask, impressed. He smiles my favourite smug smirk and I'm sure I see a faint blush on his cheeks, he looks really cute. I'm glad I came back, I belong with him. It seems so obvious to me now that trying to stay away from him is just not gonna happen. Even if I managed to keep my body away from him, my heart and soul would still be here. I remember the words he said last night 'you were mine the whole time and you know it' he was right, I will always be his. No matter what happens, I belong to him. My mum was gonna have to get over it, I'm sure my dad will help her. Oh shit, I was supposed to text my dad, I jump up, leaving my half eaten food on the side.

"I was supposed to text my dad last night," I yell.

"Eat your food, I'll go get your phone," Vegeta says, rushing towards the bedroom, he's even more attentive today than usual, he comes back with my phone in his hand, I can already see the blue light is flashing, letting me know I have unread text messages.

"Thanks, gorgeous," I mutter as he hands it to me.

"Your pet names for each other are adorable," Debbie comments after taking a sip of her coffee. Pet names? I wasn't aware I had a pet name for Vegeta.

"Actually mum, I think that's the first time Goku has ever called me gorgeous, and judging by the baffled expression on his face I'm gonna guess he didn't even notice he said it," Vegeta grins. I replay my own words in my head, he's right, I didn't even notice I had said that, it just came out so naturally.

"Sorry, I didn't realise," I say.

"It's fine, you can call me gorgeous as much as you like, it's really cute," He answers, touching my shoulder gently. My attention is taken away from him as I read the texts on my phone. I have three, they are all from my dad.

*I've spoken to your mum, she knows where you are. I wouldn't say she is okay with it yet but she will be* I smile as I read that, I never knew my dad cared so much, I always felt like he wasn't interested in me but he's proved me wrong. He's come through for me when I needed him the most. I skip to the next massage.

*Everything okay? I assume you and your boyfriend have made up? * This text makes me smile even more, he called Vegeta my boyfriend. The last text soon wipes the smile off my face, it was sent late last night.

*Goku, I just got off the phone to Auntie Panchi, she wants to meet him, she's not taking no for an answer. Any chance the two of you can make dinner tomorrow, we will go out somewhere of course, I don't think mum will let him in the house just yet,* I don't really know how to feel about this, my Auntie Panchi is not one to take no for an answer. She's even more pushy than her daughter, Bulma. She can be quite embarrassing too. I mean I know for a fact that she will adore Vegeta, she will be all over him, asking him inappropriate questions, telling him how cute he is, asking personal stuff, this is gonna be an embarrassing dinner.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asks seeing the look on my face.

"My family wants to meet you."

"Okay, why do you look so worried, do you think they won't like me?" He tilts his head to one side and stands beside me, reading the message over my shoulder, absentmindedly running his finger up and down the side of my neck, I pretend it's not turning me on and I supress the urge to moan.

"No, that's not the problem. They will love you, how could they not," I shrug, "But my family can be a bit... Prying. My Aunt is going to want to know _all_ of our business and she will ask, I don't know if my mum will even come because of us, but if she does come the last thing she will want to know is our personal stuff. This could be really awkward. Should I tell them you're too busy?" I start typing a message back to my dad telling him we can't make it.

"No way, I want to meet them. Especially your dad. I'm sure I can handle a bit of awkwardness," He assures me, kissing my forehead, "Do you think your mum will come? Surely, she can't have changed her mind already, she must still hate me, right?" He asks, I see the faint gleam of hope in his eyes. He really wants my family to approve of him. It's strange to see Vegeta wanting approval, it's not usually something he gives a crap about but because it's important to me, it's important to him.

"She doesn't hate you, she doesn't even know you, she just hates us being a couple. She might come, her and Auntie Panchi are like best friends so they'll want to see each other."

"That might be a good thing," Debbie says after silently listening for a while "Maybe your Auntie approving could help to change your mums mind."

"Well, nothing will change her mind, she won't change what she believes but it might help her to accept us," I explain. I've accepted that there will be consequences for my actions now, and I'm ok with that, if mum can do the same there will be no more problems.

"So, it's settled then, we're going," Vegeta smiles brightly, looking like the most beautiful person in existence, my Aunt is going to adore him, this is going to be mortifying.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 family get together

We stand outside the Italian restaurant my dad has chosen to meet up in, I'm so nervous my stomach feels as though it's doing cartwheels; I'm pretty sure if I eat anything I will be sick. I have nearly turned back a few times, called my dad and cancelled, telling him I'm ill or something but Vegeta's constant reassurances that it will be fine, he can't wait to meet them all and he will do his best to get on with my mum keep me moving forward. There is a window near us and through it I can see my mum and dad are already in there, along with Raditz. My auntie, uncle and Bulma haven't arrived yet.

"Come on cutie, it's okay, let's just go in," Vegeta urges, taking my hand.

"I will in a minute, I feel really sick," My heart is racing in my chest. What if mum starts a whole big argument? What if she tries to embarrass me again? There's a lot of people in the restaurant, I really don't want her shouting that I'm gay in front of all them.

"What are you so worried about? that is literally the worst that can happen, it will be fine," He assures me.

"What if she shouts at me? What if she tells everyone I'm gay?" I mutter.

"Everyone, like who? Your family already know you are gay and you don't know any of those other people, who cares about them. Besides, I planned on walking in there holding your hand, to show we are still strong ya know, so everyone would probably figure it out anyway." I think he's trying to put my mind at ease but he's kinda making it worse.

"I'm scared," I admit quietly. He moves toward me, his arm snaking its way around my waist, his lips inches from mine.

"I seem to recall you saying that you aren't scared when I kiss you, would you have me kiss you now?" he asks in a whisper.

"Vegeta, stop, someone might see," I tell him as my body impulsively moves forward and I kiss his soft lips. He chuckles against my mouth.

"You kinda contradicted yourself a bit there baby, do you want me to stop or not?" He asks between me pushing my lips into his over and over.

"Yes stop," I mumble, holding him in place so I can continue to kiss him, gently slipping my tongue inside his mouth. He giggles again but makes no attempt to remove me from him. I tell myself that this is a bad idea and that I will feel pretty stupid if we get caught like this, but I don't listen, his lips are so addictive.

"OHHH! Look, it's Goku!" I hear my auntie Panchi call out in her strange high pitched squeal and I quickly push Vegeta away from me and try to look innocent, she totters over in her much too high heels and skimpy red dress, her blond hair piled high on her head, Bulma close behind her.

"No need to stop smooching boys, you carry on, don't let us put you off," She giggles with a huge grin on her face. Vegeta can see that I am already too embarrassed to speak, I stand there, silent, face burning.

"It's okay, we were just about finished," He answers. "You must be Mrs. Breifs, I can see where Bulma gets her beauty from. Vegeta Breigh," He introduces himself as formally as ever, kissing her hand and making her blush and giggle, I can already see that she loves him.

"Well, aren't you a polite little petal, it's lovely to meet you Vegeta, call me Panchi. Well, Goku, Bulma told me you'd gotten yourself a hottie but oh my, he's totally gorgeous," She coos, blatantly peeking at his butt.

"Mum, shut up," Bulma scolds.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I embarrass you dear?" Auntie asks looking at Vegeta.

"No not at all, thank you for the compliment. Hello Bulma, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi," Bulma answers, looking like she's had enough already "You'll have to get used to my mum, she can be a bit-"

"Oh nonsense," Auntie cuts her off, "Vegeta already said he wasn't embarrassed, now come on lovely, let's get inside and you can tell me all about yourself and how you met my darling nephew," Auntie rambles on taking Vegeta by the arm and leading him inside the restaurant, so much for walking in hand in hand.

"Ha-ha, do you think he'll survive the Spanish inquisition?" Bulma asks me, with a smirk.

"You know what, I actually think he'll enjoy it," I answer honestly. I watch Vegeta's face as they walk through the door, he's full of smiles and charm, I don't think there is any situation in the world that he couldn't handle like a pro, he is so cool.

My uncle's' voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Nice to see you Goku," Is all he says. I didn't expect any more from him really, my uncle is a man of few words and the words he chooses to say are ones with value, he certainly finds no interest in my sexuality, I doubt he cares much. He walks past and myself and Bulma follow behind.

Inside the restaurant my family is sitting at a large table next to the window, Auntie Panchi has already sat Vegeta down at the opposite end of the table than my mother, she may act totally oblivious to anything but in all honesty she's a very clever woman. My mum looks relatively happy, even when she is the worst mood imaginable my auntie can usually cheer her up, the two of them have always got on like a house on fire. My Auntie brings out a side to my mother that we rarely see. They throw their arms round each other.

"Panchiii, it's been too long," My mother declares. As I approach the table Vegeta stands and pulls my chair out for me, ever the gentleman. Both Bulma and Radditz notice his gesture and smile at each other.

"So cute," Mouths Bulma. I roll my eyes and take my seat at Vegeta's side, he grips my hand under the table. I will have to tell him to stop treating me like a princess… At least not in front of everyone. The rest of the family say hello to each other but it's hard to even hear each other over the noise of my mum and Aunties jabbering, women are noisy.

"Did my mum say hello to you?" I whisper to Vegeta.

"No, but she did give me a kind of half smile, so that's a massive improvement to last time I spoke to her," He whispers back, smiling. He seems genuinely happy. I wonder how he can forgive my mum so easily for all the things she said to him, she was horrible, and yet, here he is sitting at a table happy that he might be starting to get her to not hate him. He really is the strongest, smartest person I have ever known, every day he amazes me. I squeeze his hand under the table and smile back.

A waiter appears and hands us all a menu, the table falls quiet as we decide what we want.

"What are you having cutie?" Vegeta asks me, earning yet more 'Awes' from the girls, to whom I shoot a death glare at.

"I don't know what half this stuff is," I admit looking at the strange Italian food names.

"I could choose for you, if you don't mind?" He asks eagerly, I can see he wants to order for me, there he goes treating me like a princess again, I roll my eyes and agree. Closing my menu and placing it in front of me. When the waiter comes to take our orders, everyone giggles as they try to pronounce the names of the dishes. Eventually he asks Vegeta what he would like.

"I'll have the penne alla rusticana and a glass of sassicaia. And Goku will have the pappardelle gorgonzola and a coke per favour," He pronounces every word perfectly, and even says please in Italian as he hands his and my menu back to the waiter. I'm glad he remembered that my mum doesn't allow me to drink alcohol, although I don't think I would want it anyway after last time's performance.

"So, Shirley, tell me all the gossip," Auntie Panchi squeals, rubbing her hands together.

"Well, for the first time ever I don't have any, pretty much all the gossip between the girls over the last few weeks has been about…" She flaps her hands around awkwardly, searching for the right words, "…Other stuff," She finishes weakly. The table falls awkwardly silent, we all know who the gossip has been about.

"Oh well, people will talk," Auntie Panchi shrugs it off and turns to me and Vegeta.

"So, where did you two love birds meet then?" She asks, fluttering her eyelashes at Vegeta. My eyes automatically flash to my mum, I really don't want to talk about this in front of her, the last thing she probably wants to hear is us being called lovebirds, and the last thing I want to do is upset her even more.

"Auntie Panchi, maybe we should tell that story another time…" I suggest.

"It's okay Goku, I want to hear how you two met as well," My mum cuts in with a little smile on her face, I feel the smile spreading across my face and my heart warming. She's trying so hard, I suddenly feel overcome with emotion, it feels like everything is finally falling into place. For the first time, I can actually see a future where my family accepts Vegeta, _like_ him even and it's the best feeling in the world.

"You sure?" I ask, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, I'm sure," She answers finally. I smile at Vegeta who is already smiling back at me.

"We met at work, Vegeta is my boss's nephew and he was running the shop for a day."

"Aww was it love at first sight?" Auntie gushes.

"No," I answer.

"Yes," says Vegeta at the same time.

"Well it was for me at least, I mean how could I not fall head over heels for him, he's so cute. Goku took a little more convincing but I won him over in the end," He smiles proudly.

"I was under the impression that you went to Goku's college?" My mum surprises us all by asking him a direct question.

"I do now, I started just after I met Goku," He answers grinning beautifully at my mum, who surprises us even more by smiling back, Vegeta's smile is very contagious.

"Why did you start college so late? You seem older than Goku?"

"Only a little older, four years. I spent a lot of time travelling, and I lived in Italy for a couple of years. The world is too beautiful to not go and see it," He muses.

"Tell us about your travels," My dad chimes in. Vegeta launches into a deep and descriptive speech about some of the places he's been and things he's seen, and that's all it takes, every member of my family is completely captivated by him, they ask him all manner of questions which he answers with perfect manners and prose, it is totally impossible not to fall in love with him. I sit and watch him, doey eyes as he recounts his experiences. He laughs as they tell him their own travel stories, none as elaborate as his, and he asks interesting and thought provoking questions. His people skills are second to none. He listens intently as they talk, not even looking away as he absent mindedly lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckle.

After I have sat silently for a while he soon turns his attention back to me.

"You're very quiet, are you okay?" He asks me.

"I'm fine."

"Do you not like your food, I can order you something else?"

"It's fine, Vegeta," I assure him.

"Do you always fuss over him that much?" My dad asks with a smile.

"Err… I don't think I fuss over him much, do I?" He turns to me.

"Yes dad, he always fusses over me this much," I answer for him. Vegeta laughs.

"Do I really?" He asks completely incredulous, he obviously pampers me so instinctively that he hasn't even noticed he's doing it.

"Vegeta, you literally fuss over me _all_ the time, I don't think I've opened a single door since I met you," He laughs loudly, a heartfelt and pretty laugh.

"That is true, would you like me to stop 'fussing' over you, cutie?"

"No way."

"Good 'cause I wasn't going to."

The hours pass quickly, the conversation flowing freely, Vegeta fitting in as though he has always been part of the family, everyone seems happy, even my mother can't wipe the grin off her face. When it comes to paying the bill my dad and my uncle usually argue for a few minutes over who will pay then finally decide to split the bill, they seem to have this strange idea that men should pay the bill, neither one wants to back down as that would be like saying they were less of a man that the other, the rest of the family let them get on with it, Vegeta does not. While they are still bickering over who will pay he hands the waiter his card.

"My treat, I insist," He says. Both my dad and my uncle swiftly hand their cards over as well and it's decided that they will split the bill three ways, it seems there is a new man at the table.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It feels weird to have him park his car right outside the house and not be worried in case my mum is watching. Weird but kind of nice. I wonder if this will be the norm now, if Vegeta will be able to come and go as he pleases. The rest of my family are travelling in other cars, we have got here before them and I'm not sure what I should do, do I invite Vegeta in? Is he welcome in my home? Or am I expected to send him away?

He opens my door and sees the confused expression on my face.

"What are you thinking cutie, you look worried, talk to me," He says holding his hand out to help me out of the car.

"I'm not sure what I should do here, I don't know whether to invite you in or not," I tell him.

"No, I think I'll go, today must have been hard for your mum, I don't think we should push her any more, I'll see you at college tomorrow," He kisses my cheek chastely, lucky he does because my dad's car pulled up next to us at that moment. My mum is the first to get out of the car.

"Why are you standing out here?" She asks.

"I was just leaving Mrs. Son, thank you for a lovely meal, it was an honour to be included," Vegeta thanks my mother politely. Her face drops slightly.

"Do you have to leave? Or are you leaving because of me?" She asks.

"A bit of both," Vegeta lies smoothly.

"Well at least come in for a drink," My mum tells him and walks towards the front door. Me and Vegeta smile to each other as we follow, the rest of my family bundling in behind us. I flick on the light in the large entrance hall and Vegeta whistles. The deep wooden floor and crystal chandeliers obviously catching his attention.

"You have a beautiful home," He says to no one in particular.

"Thank you Vegeta," My mother answers, if there's one way to make my mum like you it's to compliment her home, Vegeta picks up on this immediately, he can read people so well. His eyes scan the area and fall upon a black and white vase that has been there as long as I can remember.

"Is that a Mira Tomisabaro vase?" He asks, approaching it.

"Why, yes, it is," My mother beams, "You know about antiques?" She seems surprised, I on the other hand am not. I'm beginning to think there is nothing that Vegeta isn't an expert on. I watch happily as my mother and my boyfriend have a discussion about their favourite potters. This is something I never thought I would see and it fills me with joy. She likes him, I can see it all over her face, she thinks he's great, and she's right, Vegeta is amazing. It's impossible not to love him. I leave them to chat away and join the rest of my family who have converged around the kitchen table, my dad is getting glasses out of the cupboard and is talking to my uncle, the girls are chatting about Bulma's shade of lipstick. We are just like a normal family.

"You okay, boy?" My dad asks, seeing my face. I nod and smile, I can feel happy tears threatening to escape my eyes, but I hold them back. I don't want to cry in front of my dad again.

"You got a good one there," My dad says, gesturing to Vegeta, who is entering the kitchen still deep in conversation with my mum.

"How did you change her mind?" I whisper.

"I didn't need to, she just suddenly realised that nothing was worth losing you, don't get me wrong she is still really scared for you, she is still praying for you, but she's not gonna let this come between you and her, Panchi being here is helping a lot as well. And let's be honest, he's doing a good job of winning her over too."

"Yeah, he's good at that," I say with a chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you happy again."

"Thanks dad."

We all sit around the table, my dad pours the ladies a glass of wine each and the men get a small glass of dark brown liquid. He looks at me. I see him glance at my mother for approval before offering me alcohol, I see her nod slightly, letting him know it's okay.

"What one do you want?" He asks holding a bottle in each hand, I can see he is uncertain, he doesn't know whether to treat me like a man or a woman. I feel kinda awkward, I don't actually like either of these drinks, I'd rather have a lemonade but at the same time I don't want him thinking that just because I'm gay that I'm any less of a man. How come he wasn't confused about what to give Vegeta, isn't he just as gay as me? The uncomfortable silence stretches on.

"Goku doesn't like either of those," Vegeta pitches in, he glances at my dad's well stocked alcohol cabinet "Do you mind if I make Goku a drink? I know what he'll like."

"Sure," My dad agrees, happy that someone put an end to the awkwardness. Vegeta pulls two bottles from the cabinet and measures out the right amount, pouring the fluid carefully into my glass. He opens the fridge and finds orange juice and lime, he mixes them all together and brings me a tall, dark pink drink. I take a sip, it's delicious.

"What is it? It's nice," I ask him.

"Cosmopolitan, very classy, but also very strong, perfect for you," He answers.

"I've always wanted to try a cosmopolitan, can you make me one please, Vegeta?" My mum asks.

"Of course, my pleasure," He answers and dutifully starts to make another.

"Do you know how to make any other cocktails?" Bulma asks excitedly.

"Yep, I was a mixologist in Puerto Rico so I know how to make a lot of cocktails," He answers with that smug little grin I love so much.

"Awesome, can you do the thing where you spin the shaker and all that?" Radditz interjects.

"I can, do you have a mixer, I'll show you if you like," Raditz hurries to the cupboard and gets Vegeta a silver mixer. He makes my mother a cosmopolitan the same as mine but he mixes it by throwing the silver bottle in the air, making it spin then catching it and twisting it round his fingers, it's really quite impressive, the girls love it.

"Me next, me next, I'll have a mojito please," Auntie Panchi says clapping her hands. Once the girls all have an exotic looking drink in their hands, Vegeta comes back to me.

"If we are sneaky, am I allowed to see your bedroom?" He whispers. I nod and pull him from the kitchen.

"My rooms right at the top," I tell him starting up the stairs, he follows me, eyes wide as he glances around taking in all the splendour of my home that I totally take for granted. I push open my bedroom door when we reach the fourth floor and he follows me inside.

I see his eyes travel around the room, taking in the neat and minimalistic decor. The bookshelf lined with educational and religious books. The rosary beads hanging from my bedpost, the huge painting of Jesus and Mary that hangs on the biggest wall. My pristine white bed covers. He walked over to my desk and looked left and right.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm looking for you, this room has absolutely none of your personality in it. I think I know you pretty well now and I would never had imagined your room to look like this."

"What did you expect?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know, where are your football trophies? Where is the colour? Where are your hair products? I expected to see things that reminded me of you in _your_ room."

"My football trophies are in a cabinet downstairs, you wanna see them?" I ask, totally flattered that he asked about them.

"Hell yeah I wanna see them," He answers as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I lead him down to what mother calls the lounge. It's basically like a second front room that nobody goes in. There are two massive glass fronted cabinets each filled with mine and Raditz's trophies. Raditz had trophies for loads of different things, horse-riding, dancing, spelling. But mine are all football, that's the only thing I'm good at. I turn on the lightswitch and the gold and silver trophies gleam in the light. Vegeta walks over to my cabinet.

"Wow, Goku these are amazing. Talk me through them all. Tell me how you earned them"

"Vegeta, there are 120 of them! it will take me ages to tell you how I got every single one," I grumble.

"I'm not in a hurry," He says taking a seat on the blue armchair and looking up at me expectantly.

we have been her for almost an hour and I'm nearly finished telling him all the details behind every single trophy, an explanation like 'man of the match' is not enough for him, he wants to know why I was man of the match. That's one of the best things about Vegeta, he is interested in me, he wants to know everything about every aspect of my life, it feels great knowing that someone is that invested in you.

I put my 'mvp' trophy back and pick up the next one, it's silver and black glass and has a football on the front, along with my name.

"This is the player's player award, when my team picked me as the best player, it's a really good one, I have a few of them, but I probably won't get any more ha-ha," I tell him, putting it back into the cabinet.

"Ah, there you are boys, I was looking for you," My mother says as she enters the room.

"Goku was just showing me his trophies, he is amazing, you must be so proud."

"I am, I wanted to speak to you both alone," She says, pushing the door closed behind her.

"I want to apologise for the way I behaved before, I shouldn't have acted like that, and while I can't say I approve of your relationship, I'm not going to stand between you, I can see how happy you make each other," She says sincerely. Vegeta stands.

"Thank you, Mrs. Son, that means a lot to me, and I promise you I will look after him and I'll treat him right," Vegeta assures her. My mum nods.

"Yes, I can see that you will."

"Thanks mum," I put my arms around her and she awkwardly hugs me back.

She leaves Vegeta and I alone, I feel a tear on my face, I finally give in and let the tears of joy run down my cheeks, something which seemed so unattainable only a few days ago is happening.

"Hey, come here you big softie," Vegeta says noticing my tears and pulling me into his arms.

"Shhhh, why are you crying?" He asks.

"I'm just so happy, this is gonna work Vegeta, we can really be together."

"Of course, it's gonna work, there's nothing in the world that could stop me from being with you, I fucking love you, Goku and I'm going to be with you forever," He promises squeezing me even tighter. He holds me until my crying stops.

"So, what's the plan for college tomorrow? I'm still happy to do whatever you want to do, we don't have to tell anyone anything." I think for a moment, I look at the cabinet beside me full of gleaming trophies, there's one missing. I feel bad for saying this, kinda like I'm putting football above him but what else can I do? I can't let all this hard work go to waste.

"I want to tell everyone… But, can we do it after the final? If I tell them now and they'll kick me off the team again and we'll lose. I really want to win the league," I explain.

"Of course, cutie, there is no rush, whenever you are ready."

Vegeta is the most understanding person I've ever met; every aspect of our whole relationship has been on my terms and he doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Thank you," I whisper kissing him softly on the lips.

We rejoin my family around the kitchen table, people request more cocktails which Vegeta makes expertly, he's so cool. When it gets late my auntie and uncle get ready to leave, Vegeta says he's leaving too.

"You can stay if you like," Slurs my slightly tipsy mother. Everyone looks at her shocked.

"In the spare room, of course. Gosh I'm not that drunk," She quickly corrects herself, making us all laugh.

"That's really kind of you, but I must go, thank you so much for your hospitality," Vegeta says goodbye to everyone individually, he is so proper, and heads out the door.

"Goku, I'll pick you up in the morning," He calls back.

"Okay, bye," I answer. I want to say I love him but feel too self-conscious with everyone watching. As soon as the door closes behind him everyone speaks at once.

"Oh, my God he's lovely."

"What a nice boy."

"He's very clever." I'm not even sure who said what so I just look at them all.

"Ha-ha, seems you all approve," I say.

"Yeah, he's real nice Goku," Bulma says and the others nod.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Vegeta's boy

College went well, training went well, life is going well. I'm sitting in Caspar's at my usual table, two chocolate caramel milkshakes in front of me, Vegeta is gonna pick me up later and I'm going back to his to probably have some mind-blowing sex. I check that the collar of my shirt is still covering the red bite mark on my neck, that would take some explaining.

All in all, I'm feeling happy. I've also decided that after my team wins the league, I'm quitting the team. I haven't told Vegeta this yet, I know he's gonna hit the roof but it's my choice to make and I've made it. I won't give up on football altogether, I love football, but this team just isn't right for me anymore. Even as I sit here now, I look around at the guys with me and I can't help but notice, I'm not like them, I've copied and pretended for so long and I'm tired of that now. I want to be me, and I will be me.

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

*Do you wanna know what I've got planned for later?* A wicked smile spreads slowly across my face. I quickly reply.

*Does it involve you doing rude things to me?*

*Fuck yeah it does*

*Then yes, I wanna know* I try to keep my face neutral as I await his reply but I know I'm grinning like the Cheshire cat. His reply seems to take forever, I hope that means his message will be long.

*I have bought champagne and candles, I'm cooking macaroni and cheese, I'm gonna run you a lovely hot bubble bath and let you soak until you are nice and relaxed, then I'm gonna fuck you all night* I enjoy reading his message but I kinda wish there was more detail in it, I bite my lip and send another message, I can feel myself blushing.

*Tell me exactly what you're gonna do to me after my bath*

*Wow, Goku, you really love dirty talk don't you. Okay, first I'm gonna slowly dry you off, rubbing your whole body with a towel, then I'll get on my knees and suck your dick, you can be as rough with me as you like, 'cause you know I love it. I'm gonna swallow your come, it tastes so good. Then I will bend you over the desk and fuck you senseless, I'm gonna make you scream louder than you ever have and you'll love it*

"Who are you texting?" Krillin's voice pulls me from my naughty thoughts.

"My cousin," I lie slipping my phone back into my pocket, I can't wait for this day to be over now, I want Vegeta to make love to me, after the amazing day we had yesterday, him fitting in with my family as though he had always been there, I really wanted to be close with him. show him how much he means to me. Words have never been my strong point, I can't tell colourful stories or melt someone's heart with my voice alone the way Vegeta can, but I can show him how much I love him. I can kiss him like he means the world to me, caress him as though he's the only man in my heart, blow him like my life depends on it, I can do all that easy. I take a long sip of my milkshake, lost in a daydream about what Vegeta would do to me later. I feel a stirring between my legs and quickly think about something else, it would be totally embarrassing to get a boner right now, I'd never hear the end of it if these guys noticed. I shake my head roughly as though trying to dislodge the sinful thoughts from my mind, now is not the time or the place, and besides, later I won't have to imagine it at all. I smile.

"So, we all ready for the final on Thursday?" I ask, looking around at my team, only two more days and they wouldn't be my team any more. I expect Tien will take my place as captain, although if it were up to me it would be Gohan or Piccolo, someone with a level head, but it's not up to me, I will be nothing to do with these guys anymore, I doubt I will even speak to any of them.

"Hell yeah, we're ready, there's no way we can lose, we're the better team by far," Yamcha calls, high fiving Tien. I can't help smiling, even though my opinion of these guys has changed drastically over the last few weeks I still admire their commitment to the game, their confidence in themselves. I'm gonna miss the team spirit.

They all chat about the game, all building each other up just how they should do. I hear a voice and immediately I freeze.

"Oi, Vegeta's boy," I consider ignoring him but that would be rude. I spin in my chair and wave over at the group of boys, I hope none of the others heard that, that would be embarrassing. I turn back and it quickly becomes apparent that they all did hear it.

"Who are they?" Dende asks eyeing the group of thugs suspiciously.

"Oh, I know them from… Before… They are friends of… His," I explain awkwardly, trying not to say his name, the last thing I wanna do is bring all that up again right before the final.

"What did they call you?" Tien asks, an appalled look on his face, there's no way I can avoid saying his name now.

"Err… They called me Vegeta's boy, they mean like he's my boy not boyfriend, ya know, they must not know that we don't hang out anymore, let's talk about something else," Everyone else nods in agreement.

They start walking over to me, my heart pounds in my chest, oh God, they're going to ruin everything. They're gonna make it obvious that I am still with Vegeta.

"Hi," I say weakly. One of them reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small piece of plastic, he hands it to me.

"Here, I got this for you in'it, you can keep it," He says. I examine the piece of blue plastic for a moment before I realise what it is, it's a fob to get into Vegeta's block.

"Thanks," I say smiling and shoving it into my pocket. His eyes move suspiciously over the group of boys that I am sitting with.

"Where's Vegeta?" He asks. I can't believe this is happening, I try to keep my cool and not panic.

"At home I guess," I shrug, that's a generic enough answer.

"Goku doesn't hang around with that faggot anymore," Tien chimes in. I feel my shoulders slump, he had to do it, he had to go there.

"Who the fuck you calling a faggot?" He spits aggressively, the other boys moving close behind him so that they suddenly appear very threatening. Even Tien knows when to shut up, he averts his eyes and looks nervous.

"You best watch your mouth," He says to Tien then turns to me.

"You need to get yourself some new friends, this bunch of pussies got no respect, does Vegeta know you're here with these dickheads?" He emphasises the last word, challenging any of my friends to argue with him, intimidating. I nod once. He looks around the group again and leaves, the rest of his friends following behind him.

"Well, Vegeta has some pleasant friends," Yamcha says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I nod, just to keep the peace. It's funny really, at first glance we would be viewed as the good guys and them as the baddies, all because of their hoods and the way they talk, compared to our expensive clothes and posh accents. But in reality, we're the bad guys, we're the judgemental, bullying idiots who look down on people for being different. Up until recently I didn't even see this myself but now it's clear as day.

"What did he give you?" Asks Krillin.

"It's a key to Vegeta's block, I didn't really wanna explain that we ain't... Anymore so I'll just give it to Vegeta at college tomorrow," I shrug, feeling my face turning bright red.

"Block? Where does he live?" Tien looks baffled, I suppose he had never known anyone who lives on the estate at the other end of his road. He lives so close but has no time for mixing with the riff raff who dwell there.

"He lives in the blocks up on Boveny road, that's how he knows them boys, they might not seem it but they are nice guys," I explain.

"Who them? They look like scum to me. Must be idiots anyway if they like defending faggots like Vegeta," Zarbon interjects.

"Can we stop talking about him? And can we stop using that word," I huff, trying really hard to keep my cool but kinda failing. I know I only need to hang out with these guys a little longer but I just can't sit back and let them talk about my man like that. Zarbon stares at me with angry eyes, he doesn't like it when people stand up to him. Usually him staring me down like this would make me feel intimidated, I might back down. But now not so much, I've seen the worst these guys have to offer, I've been on the receiving end of their bullying and I probably will be again soon. I should feel scared, they are all older and bigger than me, but I don't. the worst they can do is beat me up again and I know Vegeta won't let that happen. I stare back, a smirk on my face that I know I stole from him. The other guys can feel the tension between us.

"So, who saw that hot chick that started college today, I bet you noticed her right Goku?" Trunks asks, nudging my shoulder and breaking the silence.

"I can't say I did, what does she look like?" I answer finally looking away from Zarbon.

"She is really cute, quite small with dark hair in bunches, did anyone speak to her yet?"

"Yeah, I did, her names Videl, she seems nice," Gohan says, a big smile on his face.

"I bet I can fuck her before any of you," Zarbon brags flicking his blond hair, I can see the hurt on Gohan's face, he obviously likes the girl. Why can't Zarbon see that, or maybe he can maybe he said that purposely to upset Gohan. I can't sit here any longer, God only knows how I used to hang out with these guys every single day.

I quickly write a text.

*Come get me before I punch someone* The reply comes back fast.

*lol, on my way cutie, try to hold back your rage till I get there okay?*

Within five minutes I get a text telling me he is round the back. I stand up.

"I gotta go, guys see you tomorrow," I rush out the door before any of them can ask any questions, I know exactly where he will be waiting. Standing against the wall outside smoking a cigarette are Vegeta's friends, I really will have to learn all their names, all I know is Craig and I'm not even sure what one that is.

"Alright?" One of them asks, nodding at me.

"Yeah, um, sorry about all that… My friends, they don't know that I'm gay."

"Yeah I figured that, as I said, you need new friends, them boys are dickheads."

"Thanks, I'm not gonna hang around with them much more," I tell them. Footsteps running up the sidewalk make all of us look round. Vegeta rushes over, face angry, he stops when he sees us all better.

"Oh, it's you guys," He lets out a relieved sigh, "I thought you were bothering him, don't you ever take your hood down Danny?" He asks, taking hold of my hand and lifting it to his lips like he does.

"Ha-ha, nah my hair ain't good today," He laughs. We leave them outside Caspar's and he opens the car door for me. It feels good to be back into our old ways.

"I have bad news," He tells me.

"Oh no, what?" I ask panicking.

"My mums date cancelled on her so she's home tonight, so I can only do rude things to you quietly," He explains with a shrug.

"Ohhhhhhh, but I can't do quiet. I was really looking forward to getting rough as well," I complain.

"Sorry baby, she is meeting him tomorrow now and I promise I will more than make it up to you then."

"Okay," I smile at him. He has still cooked me dinner and run me a bubble bath, he's so good to me. I fall asleep happy, wrapped in his arms, just where I belong.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 all mine

Me and the team walk confidently down the well-known corridor towards the canteen, people wish us luck for the game tomorrow as we pass them, we're gonna win, I just know it, I can feel it in my bones. Then I can leave with my head held high, happy that I was the best team captain for fifteen years. My phone buzzes in my pocket, I stop walking and pull it out, I don't get the chance to read the message before a door opens to my left and I am dragged into the empty room.

"Vegeta," I yell, he really startled me.

"Shhhhh," He soothes, holding a finger to my lips "You don't want anyone to hear us, you need to be really quiet, okay?" He whispers, stretching up to kiss my neck, sucking wantonly at the barely healed bite mark there, it feels really tender.

"Vegeta…" I pant, unable to say anything else. He starts to undo the buttons on my shirt, slowly, exposing more and more of my chest, kissing and licking it as he goes.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I manage to ask.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Goku. I really wanted you yesterday, there's no way I can wait till later before I have you. I need you right now."

"What? Here!?" I cry and he quickly puts his finger back on my lips.

"Be quiet," He orders, sliding his hand into the front of my orange shorts and grabbing my dick in his fist.

"You're so hard for me already baby," He says with a smirk, moving his hand up and down my length torturously slow. I have to bite my lip hard to stop from calling his name out, and he has barely started yet.

"I don't think I can be quiet," I tell him in a whimper.

"Well, I don't think I can stop so, you had better be quiet."

He yanks my trousers down and spins me around, I lean against the wall for support as he roughly pushes my legs apart. I feel cool liquid being poured onto me, dripping down my butt crack, soon followed by his finger sliding inside me making me shudder with how good it feels. This is so thrilling, I'm scared that someone will come in and catch us, my heart is racing so fast it feels as though it might take off at any second, my legs tremble with an intoxicating mix of lust, fear, adrenaline and pure desire.

"Vegeta, I want more," I whisper thrusting back onto his finger.

"How many fingers do you want up your ass?" He asks in a low growl, sliding two more inside me. I can't even answer his filthy question 'cause I know the second I open my mouth I'm gonna moan real loud for him, I ball my hands into fists and curl my toes just trying to keep a hold on myself and fight the urge to make noise. In my mind, I scream his name over and over, I silently beg him to take me, but out loud not a single sound leaves my lips. My eyes are tightly shut, my whole body is stiff and tense.

"It's gonna be real hard for me to fuck you if you don't relax," He tells me. I open my mouth to respond and the second I do a strangled cry comes out.

"Stooop," I whine, worried that someone heard me. And he does. He immediately takes his fingers out of me.

"Why did you stop?" I ask in confusion. I didn't want him to stop, I just didn't want to be noisy.

"You told me to," He answers, looking just as baffled as me. I grab his hand and push it back between my legs.

"I didn't mean I really wanted you to stop," I mutter, annoyed, "Keep going."

"Goku, you're so cute, I love you," He sighs pushing his fingers back inside me. I moan almost silently. I love this feeling, I love being his, letting him do what he wants to me.

"I want you now," I whisper. "But I wanna look at you," I say spinning round and facing him. He tiptoes up and kisses me. He pushes my back against the wall and hooks my legs up, his arms under my knees. Slowly he lowers me onto him, inching his way inside of me, my mouth opens and my eyes roll back as he gradually enters me. His hands grip my ass securely, I know he won't drop me.

"Hold onto me," He whispers, I wrap my arms around his neck and he starts to move, gently lifting my body up and down, impaling me each time I descend. I know I am being too loud, I can't stop, I moan for him, it's a quiet mewl compared to my normal screams, I really am trying but I just can't stay silent, he feels too good inside me. He bounces me harder and harder, pulling my cheeks apart with his hands and thrusting into me with everything he has.

His face is stunning, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his eyes half closed, his face flush and sweaty from all the effort he is putting in. I whisper his name, I love the way it feels to say it, his name is the most beautiful word in the world. I will never get tired of singing his name. He kisses me again.

"Come for me," He mumbles into my mouth, thrusting even harder inside me "Please, Goku."

Just the sound of him begging me to come for him is all it takes and I come undone, calling his name even louder than before, scratching the nails of one hand across his back and balling the other into his hair so hard it makes him wince in pain. I come for him, I come harder than I ever have before. My body shudders and jerks and I growl at him, my teeth bared, I feel like an animal. Him fucking me makes me feel alive.

"I love you Goku, I love you," He whispers repeatedly, kissing my face all over as he explodes inside me. He holds me still while we catch our breath, he doesn't put me down, and I don't want him to. I could happily stay here forever. I can feel his dick slowly softening inside me, until it finally pops out making me inhale sharply. Only then does he lower my legs to the ground. My legs are still shaking a lot so I don't let go of him yet, I'm not sure if I would fall without his support.

"Vegeta, that was amazing," I tell him, finally steady enough to let go of him and pull my trousers back on before someone walked in on us.

"It was wasn't it, can you stay here and have lunch with me? I made you a sandwich," He says, reaching into his bag and extracting a plastic box. I really want to but I'm still worried, now I'm no longer majorly aroused I'm scared in case we get caught again. I really can't ruin the final.

"What if someone comes in?" I say.

"I'll keep the door locked," He says, smirking.

"What do you mean _keep_ the door locked?"

"It's locked, I locked it as soon as I pulled you in here."

"I thought you needed a key to lock these classroom doors!" I exclaim, feeling a little ruffled. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver key.

"Yeah you do, like this one," He holds it up to me.

"Where did you get that? did you steal that?"

"Of course not, I just borrowed it from Mrs. Fox, I told her I needed to get away from all the rude comments and snide remarks, she was more than happy to let me use her classroom."

"Why didn't you tell me that, I was anxious the whole time that we were going to get caught."

"Would it have been as good if you knew?" He asks, tilting his head to one side. I think for a moment before answering.

"No, it wouldn't have," I tell him honestly, it would have still been excellent, of course, but the prospect of getting found out did make it that much more exhilarating.

"Exactly, so, do you want this ham and cheese sandwich or not?" He opens the plastic box and holds it out to me.

"You are bad," I scold him taking a sandwich and sitting down at one of the desks.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," He smiles and sits beside me, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"True, you're my bad boy," I answer with a smile, I take a deep breath, "Vegeta… I've been thinking…" I mumble, feeling a little anxious.

"What, is it bad? What are you thinking? You're not gonna leave again are you?" He looks so worried.

"No, no gorgeous it's nothing like that, I told you I'm never gonna leave you again. I was thinking that after the final tomorrow, I'm gonna leave the team. I can't be their captain any more I don't even like them, as much as they are horrible people they are a good football team, and they deserve a manager who is invested in them."

He nods, I was expecting him to argue and tell me to I need to stay to prove that they can't beat me and all that stuff, but he doesn't.

"Are you not gonna try and talk me out of it?" I ask confused.

"Nope, that's totally up to you. Once you win the league you've proved your point. No need to keep hanging out with those pricks after that. I will always support every decision you make Goku, that's what I'm here for," He says fervently. I know he means it as well, I can always count on him.

"And once I've left the team, we can go public again…I know what to expect now, I'll be more prepared," He smiles softly and takes my hand in his.

"As much as I would love that, please don't feel any pressure to do it. I am always going to be happy to move at your pace. This is a big thing, it's not something that will blow over in a couple of days, you will always be the gay guy. For your whole life. Unfortunately, we don't live in an accepting world, and it's gonna be a long time before we do, I'm not trying to put you off, I'm just saying think hard about it first, I can wait while you decide."

"Okay, I'll think about it," I agree, I don't think there's anything that will change my mind but if he wants me to think about it that's what I'll do.

"Take all the time you need cutie."

His words resound in my head as I walk to my next class, I will always be the gay guy. Whether I come out again now or later doesn't make any difference really, even if I keep my sexuality a secret forever I will still always be the gay guy, and I don't mind that. For the first time, I know who I am, and I'm happy with who I am, I don't want to change myself anymore.

I suddenly remember that I had a text message before Vegeta kidnapped, and had his wicked way with me. I pull out my phone and stare at the screen for a few moments, I can't believe what I am reading. The message is from my dad.

*Hey Goku, just to let you know I will be coming to the final tomorrow. Me and your mum will meet you there, I assume Vegeta will be bringing you? Good luck boy, I know you can do it.* I blink and read the message again. My dad is coming to the final, he's actually gonna watch me play football. I smile widely, I don't think my life could get any better.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 the final

We drive to the ground, I am literally bouncing in my chair, I can't wait to get my kit on and play my final game, this is such a contrast to the last time Vegeta drove me to a game.

"Can you believe my dad is gonna be there?" I ask for the twentieth time. Anyone else would have told me to shut the hell up by now for sure, but not Vegeta. His endless patience with me is amazing.

"I know, that's so cool baby, he'll be so impressed," He answers, glancing at me from the corner of his eye, a big grin on his face.

We arrive at the college stadium, there are crowds of people everywhere, it seems as though every student from both my college and the other teams have turned up to show their support. Before I get out of the car my eyes scan the immediate area, just checking that none of my teammates are milling about round here. I can't see any of them, I notice a few familiar faces, people from college but no one that I'm worried about, and besides it won't matter soon anyway.

Vegeta opens my door and I jump out, still bouncing with excitement. I feel like I've been waiting forever for this moment. We walk towards the entrance, he wishes me luck and we move to walk our separate ways when I hear my name being called above the noise of the crowds.

I freeze and turn slowly, please don't say I've got this far only to be caught out now. Relief quickly floods through me as I spot my mother waving at me, my father and Raditz close behind her.

"Hello Goku, hello Vegeta, Good luck Son. Although you don't need it, you'll do great," She encourages me like she always used to do.

"I better move away, don't want people to see us together," Vegeta mutters and gestures that he's leaving.

"Nonsense, you can sit with us, we don't want you sitting alone," My dad tells him.

"I would love to Mr. Son, and I really appreciate your offer, but I think it will be better for Goku if we sit separately, his friends can be a bit… narrow minded," He seemed to struggle to find the right word there.

"Oh, of course, that makes sense, will we see you after the game?" My dad asks sounding as though he really does want to see Vegeta again, I am so happy that they all like him now.

"Possibly, that all depends on what Goku wants to do," Vegeta answers looking at me. My dad rolls his eyes.

"Of course, I forgot everything is up to Goku," He laughs and looks at me as well.

"Yeah, we can all go back home to celebrate when we win, I doubt I'll be celebrating with the rest of the boys," I say, give a little wave and walk off, Vegeta looks at me with a questioning expression but I am gone before he has the chance to pry.

Most of the team are already in the locker room, they cheer as I enter, I don't think I've ever seen them in such high spirits, it makes me smile.

"Hey guys, who's ready for the final?" I call out, earning more cheers of appreciation from them. Once we are all kitted up we head out to the pitch, cheers bellowed from our side of the pitch overshadowing the boos and jives from the other side. This is where I feel alive, this was always the only place I felt at home, now I have two places, here on the pitch and anywhere that Vegeta is. My eyes seek him out as they always do, he is so easy to find. I give him my biggest most happy smile and even throw him a little wink, making sure none of my team is looking. He blows a sneaky kiss back to me, he looks so proud of me. I lift my chin high.

Next I find my family, they are only a few rows in front of Vegeta, I give them a wave.

The match gets off to a good start, Yamcha scoring a great goal in the first ten minutes. The other team has a great defence and although they are struggling to get the ball off us we are struggling to score, it's gonna be a close game I can see that much already. Every time we up our game they match us, it's not long before one of their team gets in a goal themselves, chipping the ball into the top corner before Gohan had the chance to get anywhere near it.

Half time comes and we are still at a draw, I'm not gonna let that get us down though. I praise my team more than I ever have before, picking out and highlighting each of their personal strong points, I hope they all remember these words. I manage to hide the fact that I'm getting a little emotional while I talk behind a plastered-on smile.

The whistle blows for the second half. It's a tight game, no one can get a goal in, both teams are just too on point. We are so close to the end of the game and I really don't want this to go to penalties, we have worked too hard for this to let it get decided that way, we need to win this fair and square. I see my chance.

"Krillin, over here," I call, he passes me the ball no questions asked. I stand on the halfway line and boot the ball with all my strength, praying I've judged the angle correctly.

The ball hits the back of the net seconds before the whistle blows, the crowd erupt with cheering so loud I feel as though my ears will burst. That's it, we've won, I've lead my team to victory. We have finally won the league. Everyone runs to me, all smiles, celebrating by hugging each other and cheering. Arms wrap around me from all directions, lips press against my cheeks. There is only one pair of lips I want to celebrate with, I see him through the crowd, smiling and looking divine. I push my way past the throngs of happy people and make my way over to him, all the things he said to me yesterday about making my choice running through my mind. He awkwardly punches my shoulder and gives me a thumbs up.

"Congrats bro," He says, obviously trying his best to not act like my boyfriend, I can't help but laugh at him.

"Shut up, you wally," I giggle, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him to me. I kiss him deeply, enjoying the flavour of him. He is stiff at first but soon relaxes as he realises I've made my decision… Again. He kisses me back, curling his fingers into my hair.

The whole stadium is eerily silent, but I don't let that stop me, I'm never gonna let anyone stop me again, I'm gonna be Goku, the real Goku, and I'm gonna love Vegeta openly for the rest of my life, no more creeping around, I'm gonna make sure everyone knows I belong to him.

Raising above the silence I hear a voice.

"Go on Goku," My sister calls and claps loudly, I smile into Vegeta's mouth. To my right someone else starts clapping, obviously Bulma, she always has my back. Slowly others join in until when our long kiss finally breaks we are surrounded by applause. He stares deep into my eyes, his expression beautiful.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I am now," I reply, and it's true, I've never been better.

The end.

There's nothing quite like the feeling of finishing a story, I wanna say a massive thank you to all the people who helped me get here. LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, I've said it before and I'll say it again, your amazing support really keeps me going, it means so much to me that you read and review every chapter of every story I write, for that I will be forever grateful. Yaoiluvur, you also have been with me since chapter one and reviewed most chapters, your insights into Catholicism were really helpful to me, thank you. Gokukinz, thank you again for reading and reviewing another of my stories, your comments never fail to make my day. And to everyone else who read, reviewed and faved my story, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

And last, but deffo not least Thank you to my amazing friend and editor MrsVegetaOuji, you worked with me through all my doubts, all my worries and all my terrible Gramma. You sort out not just this story but any other weird and nasty thing I send your way. You are the best, thanks xlxl

Editors note: Heyo! It's me, MrsVegetaOuji! I can't say how truly proud I am to have been such a big part of this story, and all the others Lesley has asked me to edit. (shameless self-promotion) Anyone out there, please please feel free to PM me if you need any help editing fics, fic ideas, or if you just need someone to talk to. I wanna say thank you to Lesley, for being a big part of my life recently. A good friend from 3500 miles away! How often does that happen, really?

But in all seriousness, this fanfiction is one of the greats for sure, and editing it almost from day one has been loads of fun and a huge honor.

-Best of luck in everything you encounter,

Kriss


End file.
